Viajando Juntos
by MiA RiE
Summary: [Continuación de: Una habitación cerrada] 18 mundos con 18 historias diferentes. ¿Que ocurrira entre Fye y Kurogane? [Shonenai con algunos capítulos Yaoi] THE END
1. Mirage

**BUENOS DIAS!  
Soy MiA RiE, escritora de comics y ahora también de Fics, jejeje  
Esta es la continuación de -"Una habitación cerrada"-, mi anterior historia! **

**Hyu, hyu! Porfin!  
Esta historia será mucho mas larga, (Leeros antes mi anterior fic, enserio!)  
Es Shonen-ai, Fye y Kurogane ya están juntos y viajan por diversos mundos con Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona en busca de las plumas de la princesa.  
De momento van ha ser 15 mundos los que visitaran, por lo tanto un mínimo de 15 capítulos. ¡No os asustéis!  
Yo no los escribo demasiado largos los capítulos o sea que creo que va a ser de lectura fácil.  
Van a pasar muchas cosas, amores, desamores, peleas, reconciliaciones y un poquito yaoi! Juju**

**¡Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo!  
¡Deseo que os guste!  
¡Arrivererchi!  
-MiA-**

* * *

**MIRAGE**

Llegaron a un mundo nuevo, un lugar rodeado de árboles, con un gran lago y una cabaña pequeña y discreta en el centro de este.

- Mmmm... ¿Donde estamos? - Preguntó Fye.  
- Estáis en Mirage. Una dimensión perdida. - Susurró una voz a sus espaldas.  
- ¿EEEEEH? -Gritaron todos a la vez.- ¿Quien anda ahí?  
- Buenos días. Soy Rumiko.

Una mujer alta y delgada con una largísima melena negra y lisa se posó ante los chicos.  
- ¿Yuuko? -Preguntó Syaoran.  
- No. Pero soy una prima suya. Acompañadme a mi casa, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Rumiko levantó una mano y un puente fe madera que llegaba desde la orilla a la humilde cabaña salió del agua.  
-Seguidme. -La mujer cogió la mano de Sakura y empezó a andar por el puente.  
- Syaoran... -Mokona susurró para que Rumiko no la oyese, tenia los ojos abiertos.- En esa cabaña... Hay muchos tipos de magia, y también una pluma de Sakura.  
- Entonces vamos.

Los chicos atravesaron el puente detrás de Sakura y la delgada mujer hasta llegar a la cabaña. Cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron dentro vieron que el interior de esa cabaña sucia y roñosa era el interior de un palacio espectacular. Se veía enorme y muy lujoso.  
- Hyu, hyu! -Dijo Fye.- ¡Menuda mansión!  
- Esto es Mirage, -explicó Rumiko- la tierra perdida donde nada es lo que parece y todo puede ser lo que deseas.  
- ¿También eres bruja? -Gruñó Kurogane.  
- Sí, como Yuuko. Pero yo no cumplo deseos ha cambio de un alto precio. Yo solo veo el futuro y el pasado con apoyar mi mano sobre el corazón de alguien. También puedo hacer que vivas de una ilusión o venderte objetos mágicos. Como ese báculo de ahí.  
- Fye... -Syaoran estaba muy sorprendido.- ¿Ese no es tu báculo?  
- Correcto. Imaginé que Yuuko no se lo quedaría. O sea que aquí es donde están todos los objetos que se le venden.  
- No. Tu tatuaje no lo encontraras aquí.  
- Bueno, técnicamente no es un objeto.  
- Donde esta. -Dijo de repente Kurogane.  
- He dicho que el tatuaje del mago no...  
- ¡DONDE ESTA MI ESPADA!  
- Ah... Eso. Tu espada tiene un alto precio.  
- Cual.  
- Mmmm... Ya sé... No volver a Japón.  
- Entonces métetela por donde te quepa.

Fye se estremeció. Con esas palabras Kurogane acababa de dejar claro que en el fondo aún deseaba volver a su país. Quizás todo lo que dijo en esa habitación no fuera verdad...

- Bien, -prosiguió Syaoran.- Has dicho que tienes que decirnos algo. También tienes un objeto que deseamos.  
- Aja. Pero no vayas tan rápido, dejad que os enseñe uno de los objetos que no están en venta.

Rumiko les guió hasta una enorme habitación con un ventana al lado derecho y un antiguo espejo de pié que estaba apoyado en la pared opuesta a la puerta.  
- Antes de explicaros la magia de este espejo necesito que miréis por esa ventana y me digáis que veis.  
- Muy fácil, -Respondió enseguida Sakura- Un precioso campo de flores!  
- ¿Eh? - Syaoran estaba sorprendido.- Yo, yo veo un denso bosque con unas antiguas runas.  
Kurogane alzó la mirada.  
- Oye mocoso, allí tan solo se ven unas montañas robustas, oscuras y nevadas.  
- ¡Que divertido! -Fye sonreía y apoyaba una mano en la pared, al lado de la ventana- Yo veo una cascada preciosa a la que le sigue un río con muchas curvas, rodeado de plantas de colores vibrantes. Esto es porque estamos en Mirage ¿verdad?  
- En efecto. Cada uno ve por la ventana su interior. -Rumiko les miró uno por uno.- Tu eres la felicidad y la pureza personificadas Sakura, por eso ves flores. Tu Syaoran eres lo recóndito, y aguardas un valor y una personalidad increíble en tus recónditos. Tu Kurogane eres frío y lejano como las montañas, pero sé que tras esas montañas hay unos verdes campos llenos de amabilidad. Y tú Fye, bueno podríamos decir que eres imprevisible, camaleónico y alegre como un río. Pero dime ¿ que esconde la cueva que hay tras la cascada?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La verdad es que nadie sabía del pasado de Fye ni de sus secretos.  
- Pues yo... -Mokona rompió el silencio- ¡Yo veo el mar!. ¡Es una playa preciosa!  
- ¿Playa? -Fye puso cara de curiosidad.- ¿Que es la playa?  
- ¡QUEEEEEEEEE? -Todos se giraron hacia el mago asombrados.  
- Fye, no me digas... ¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es una playa?  
- Pues no! JeJe  
- Es normal, -objetó Mokona- En el país de Fye no hay mar ni playa y no hemos pasado por ningún país de la costa.  
- Oh... -Kurogane se acercó al rubio- Haber, una playa es lo que esta tocando al mar, el mar es un montón de agua junta, parece infinito, y l aplaya es la arena que toca el agua, por donde se puede pasear y en donde te puedes bañar.  
- Mmmmh... Te explicas fatal Kurorin!  
- ¡Cállate estúpido!.¡Encima de que te lo digo!  
- Kurorin, es que hay que verlo para entenderlo! -apuntó Mokona.  
- Tu déjame en paz bollo blanco!

Rumiko se giró y se acercó al espejo, luego llamo la atención de los otros para que dejasen de pelearse y la escuchasen.  
- Con este espejo pasa una cosa parecida que con la ventana. Cada uno ve lo que mas desea. Vamos, intentad miraros, veréis reflejado vuestro deseo más sincero.  
- Eso vamos a comprobarlo! -Kurogane se acercó rápidamente.- Debería verme con mi querida espada ganando a un terrible adversario y... Oh! -Kurogane se quedó plantado delante del espejo, enmudeció de repente y se sonrojó mucho.  
- ¿Es o no es?  
- Esto esta estropeado.  
- Mi espejo no miente. Solo tu te estas mintiendo a ti mismo.  
- ¿Que pasó Kurotan?.¿Que viste? -Preguntó Fye sonriendo.  
- Nada importante. -El ninja se ruborizó aún más al mirar los ojos del rubio.

- Bien, voy a mirar yo. -Sakura se adelantó y se colocó muy sonriente delante del espejo y se quedó mirándolo esperando a que pasara algo. Pero parecía que nada pasaba porque la princesa miraba y miraba pero su sonrisa iba desapareciendo.- Vamos. ¿Porque no puedo ver lo que deseo?. ¡Oh, ahora, ahora se ve!  
Sakura dibujó en su cara una increíble sonrisa de auténtico entusiasmo y felicidad, luego sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y cayó hacia atrás inconsciente. Un momento antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra le suelo Fye la cogió entre sus brazos.  
- Pobre Sakura... Que bonitos sentimientos.  
- Fye¿que le ha pasado? -Syaoran estaba muy asustado.  
- ¿No lo comprendes Syaoran? -Fye miró a los ojos al muchacho muy sonriente y luego los volvió a posar sobre la imagen de Sakura.- El precio que pagamos es muy alto. El deseo de Sakura era recordar los momentos que vivió contigo, en el fondo de su alma ella sabe que te conoce. ¿No es precioso?  
Syaoran se agachó y acarició la mejilla de la princesa. Parecía que fuera a llorar pero al contrario de eso sonrió y le cogió la mano. Rumiko también de acercó a la princesa y posó una de sus manos encima de su corazón.  
- No te preocupes muchacho. Ella estará bien. La cuidas estupendamente.

Entonces Fye se levantó y se giró, sin quererlo, hacia el espejo. Tan solo miró un instante hacia el espejo pero su cara se empalideció y reflejaba miedo. Apartó los ojos y giró la cabeza, respiro profundamente y con los ojos muy abiertos volvió a mirar al espejo. Se vio esa expresión de miedo otra vez pero entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y poco a poco recuperó el color, hasta sonrojarse levemente.  
- Oh... Jeje -Y Fye se apartó del espejo y se apoyó en la pared.  
Kurogane estaba realmente sorprendido, lo había visto todo desde la esquina de la habitación y miraba curiosamente al rubio, buscando una explicación a su reacción.

- Bien, Syaoran. -Rumiko se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del chico y le explicó.- Creo que ahora deberías mirar tu en el espejo.  
- Ok. -Syaoran se alzó y se colocó frente al espejo.- Lo que yo más deseo...  
Syaoran permaneció inmóvil con una expresión seria, luego alzó una mano hacia el espejo la apoyo en él y pasó algo realmente sorprendente. Una pluma de Sakura salió de dentro del espejo y se posó en la mano de Syaoran.  
- Lo has hecho muy bien Syaoran. -Susurró Rumiko.  
- Hyuuu!. ¿Que ha pasado?  
- Oh... Una pluma de la princesa. -Se volteó y la colocó encima de Sakura que la absorbió y recupero el conocimiento.  
- Mu... Muchacho?  
- ¡Hemos recuperado una de sus plumas princesa!  
- ¿De verdad? Que bien! - Y Sakura dibujó una de sus preciosas sonrisas y se abrazó a Syaoran.  
- Bueno. -Mokona dio señales de vida de entre la capa de Kurogane- Creo que y apodemos irnos!  
- ¿Cuando tiempo llevabas ahí manjuu blanco!  
- Jiji, es una de mis técnicas, esconderme entre tus ropas.  
- ¡Serás estúpida bola blanca!

Rumiko se acercó a Fye y le miró a los ojos.  
- Aún veo un rastro de tu miedo en tu mirada.  
- ¿Eh? Que dices, si estoy perfectamente! -Fye sonrió como siempre hacia.  
La mujer de cabellera larga levantó su mano derecha y la colocó encima del corazón de Fye.  
- Dios mío. Eres tu... -Rumiko miro aterrada a los ojos del rubio.- ¿Eres un mago de Celes verdad?  
- Verdad. ¿Que hay de malo en ello?  
- Nada. Pero déjame darte un consejo. No dudes de lo que tienes que hacer y no hagas estupideces. El miedo no esta de tu parte y él es muy cruel. Ve con cuidado si quieres proteger al otro.  
- Jeje...-Fye borró toda sonrisa de su rostro y agachó al cabeza.- Gra-Gracias. -Volvió a levantar la mirada.- Pero eso ya lo sé.

Rumiko le soltó se giró de repente y se echó encima de Kurogane en un momento.  
- Oye, Escúchame. - Rumiko miró intensamente a Kurogane que la contestaba con una mirada fría y enfadada.- No le falles. -Apoyó su mano en el pecho del japonés y suspiró.- Espero que puedas cambiar tú también. Pero sobretodo no le dejes salir cuando se ponga el sol. Cuando llegue el momento tendrás que decidir.  
- ¿Que me estas contando?  
Rumiko parecía estar medio inconsciente, con la mirada perdida y las pupilas completamente negras. Mantenía su mano sobre el pecho de Kurogane y su expresión era muy seria.  
- _La noche en que no haya luna en el cielo, las rosas blancas se volveran rojas de sangre, y cuando el destello azul ciege al dragon, el hielo ahogara al fénix. -_Rumiko no parecía saber lo que decía, no era su voz la que hablaba. Estaba sudando y parecía que fuera a desfallirse en cualquier momento.-_ Pero cuando el Rey... _-La mujer de larga melena cerró con fuerza sus ojos.- _El Rey de corazones..._ -Agachó la cabeza, al límite del concocimiento.- _Su.. Su espada..._

La bruja cayó inconsciente sobre el torso de Kurogane. Este la sujetó por los brazos. Todos vieron como Rumiko se había desplomado sobre el ninja y se acercaron a ellos. En un momento la mujer volvió a levantar su cabeza, pero sus ojos volvian a ser rojos, ya no eran negros, y no parecía cansada.  
- ¿Que Rey? -Kurogane parecía incómodo.- ¿Que espada?  
- ¿Que? -Rumiko se soltó d elos brazos de Kurogane.  
El ninja la miró sorprendido, no parecía recordar nada d elo que acababa de decir. Kurogane se apartó y recuperó su postura seria.  
- Nada... -Giró su cabeza.- ¿Es que no nos iremos nunca manjuu?  
- Vale, vale, ya nos vamos! - Mokona abrió la boca de repente y los pilló a todos de imprevisto.  
- ¡Recordad mis palabras!. -Gritó Rumiko.- Y saludad a Yuuko de mi parte!

Eso fue lo último que oyeron antes de empezar su viaje a un nuevo mundo.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Que tal?  
Que contenta estoy de estar escribiendo esta historia!  
Los fans de Harry Potter se darán cuenta de cual es el espejo en el que me he basado para esta historia! El espejo de "Oesed".  
Quizás utilice más "objetos crossover" para la historia!**

**Y ya sabéis: Reviews con vuestras opiniones please!**

EDIT: Un amigo mio hico un FANART inspirandose en este capitulo.  
Lo cuelgo aqui, espero que os guste.  
http://i143. (Si alguien mas quiere hacer un fanart con mi historia, a mi me haría muy pero que muy feliz)

**HASTA EL PROXIMO**


	2. Loveland

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo! (Emoción, emoción)**

**Este capitulo esta inspirado en uno que escribió Kishuu Arashi sobre Sakura y Syaoran en el país del amor: "Solo una noche".  
Bien pues yo he escrito lo que NO se sabe que ocurrió. O sea que hicieron Kurogane y Fye en ese mundo! (JeJe)**

**Bueno, por inspirarme se lo dedico a Kishuu Arashi.**

**

* * *

**

**LOVELAND**

Por fin habían llegado. Los dos compañeros se incorporaron. Se dieron cuenta de que habían aterrizado lejos de Syaoran y Sakura otra vez.  
- Vaya, que suerte que te cogí de la capa, si no también hubiéramos caído separados.  
- ¡NO PROBLEM!.¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ!  
Mokona Modoki salió de entre las ropas del ninja.  
- Tú maldito bollo blanco... ¿Se puede saber que hacías ahí metido?  
- Ya te lo dije, esconderme en tu capa es una de mis técnicas secretas, si es que no escuchas cuando te hablan Kuroguau...  
- Pues vaya... ¬¬  
- Uy, Uy... -Fye sonrió y cortó la discusión- Sakura y Syaoran están solitos y juntitos en este país... Y con lo que paso en Mirage... ¡Menudo peligro!  
- ¿Eh? -el japonés se incorporó y observó atentamente su alrededor. Se estremeció y puso una terrible cara de asco al darse cuenta de que estaban en un país de color rosa lleno de corazoncitos y ñoñerias, algo que no cuadraba para nada con los gustos de Kurogane.  
- Esto es... El País del Amor! -proclamó Mokona muy feliz.  
En efecto. Estaban en Loveland y estaba lleno de parejitas bazuqueándose y acaramelándose por todas partes.  
- Puaj... -Kurogane hico gesto de vomitar, lo cual pareció hacer mucha gracia a Fye que se rió con ganas.

- Vaya lo siento chicos...  
- ¿Que dices Mokona? -Fye dejo de reírse y se acercó al manjuu.  
- Pues... es que... conmigo aquí... vosotros dos... no tendréis intimidad.  
Kurogane se sonrojó y escondió su cara entre sus capas.  
- No te preocupes por eso Mokona. Gracias a ti nosotros podemos entendernos y puedo decirle a Kuropu en cualquier momento lo mucho que me gusta.  
El ninja se ruborizó espectacularmente y de un salto se acercó a donde estaban Mokona y Fye.  
- ¡Ven aquí que te haré tragar esas palabras esmirriado!  
Kurogane empezó a perseguir a Fye arriba y abajo hasta que quedaron agotados, Mokona simplemente los seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

- Uy, Kuropun se hace tarde... Creo que deberíamos buscar un sitio en donde dormir.  
- O no. ¿Mokona, hay alguna pluma aquí?  
- NO! -Dijo Mokona sonriendo.  
- Pues entonces vayámonos.  
- NO! -Y la sonrisa de Mokona se acentuó.  
- ¿PORQUE NO?  
- Muy fácil, -se explicó Fye- Syaoran y Sakura están juntos, en el País del Amor, y después de lo que pasó ayer Syaoran ya sabe que él es muy importante para Sakura. Es el momento ideal para que acaben juntitos!.¡Como nosotros!  
- Exacto, como vosotros!  
- ¡CALLAOS PAR DE IDIOTAS! -Kurogane estaba enfadado, odiaba ese país pero sus compañeros tenían razón, era una estupenda oportunidad para Sakura y Syaoran.- Bueno, pasemos la noche por aquí... Pero mañana mismo nos vamos!  
- Okay!  
- En el fondo... A Kuroplin le gusta este sitio... ¿Verdad Fye?  
- Verdad, verdad! Kuroplin puede llegar a ser muy tierno!  
- Sí?. ¿Como de tierno?  
- ¡QUE HOS CALLEIS!

Fye y Mokona empezaron a buscar un sitio donde dormir, Kurogane solo los seguía.  
- Bien, hemos encontrado un buen sitio.  
- ¿Que te parece Kurochan? El hostal del deseo! -Y Fye abrió sus brazos teatralmente indicando un letrero.  
- AL IGUAL DUERMO YO EN UN SITIO ASÍ.  
- Bueno, siempre nos quedara el Hotel de la pasión.  
- ESE ES PEOR!  
- Entonces nos quedamos aquí! -afirmaron Fye y Mokona al unísono.

Se acercaron al recepcionista.  
- Dos habitaciones por favor.  
- Lo siento aquí solo damos habitaciones de una en una.  
- Pero es que somos dos hombres. -Dijo entre dientes Fye.  
- ¿Entonces a que vinieron a Loveland? Una, solo una habitación.  
- pues nos vamos a otro lugar. -afirmo el japonés dando la vuelta.  
- En todos los sitios les dirán lo mismo. Es ley aquí.  
- MALDITO PAÍS DE CURSIS! DENOS LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS NARICES Y VAYASE AL CARAJO.

Subieron las escaleras, tenían la habitación 303. El abrir la puerta Kurogane se sintió más enfadado aún. Había una cama roja con cortinas rosas, un montón de cojines en forma de corazón y las paredes eran púrpura.  
- Esto me enferma...  
- Mira Kuroran! Una cama con cortinas. ¡Como la de esa habitación en la que nos quedamos cerrados!  
Los ojos del ninja parecían salirse de sus orbitas y el color de la piel paso de moreno a un intenso rojo solo con mirar a Fye saltando en esa cama y diciendo eso.  
- Dejadme en paz. Es tarde y estoy cansado. Voy a dormir. Y PUNTO!  
- Jo... Que borde eres Kurogane... :( -Fye dejó de botar, se sentó en la cama y puso cara tristona.- Venga vamos a dormir Mokona.  
- Yo dormiré entre esos cojines de allí!  
- Me parece estupendo. -rugió el moreno.

Fye y Kurogane se quitaron las botas, la capa y el abrigo y la parte superior de su vestimenta, quedando en pantalones. Como la última vez que durmieron juntos, aunque esa noche Kurogane durmió en un sillón.  
Se metieron los dos en la cama y oyeron roncar a Mokona. Kurogane se volteó y abrazó la espalda del mago.  
- ¿Estas dormido?  
- Mmmm... Estaba... ¿Que quieres?  
- Shhht!  
Fye notaba a su espalda el cuerpo caliente de Kurogane abrazándolo y rodeando con sus fuertes brazos, entonces una de sus manos le acarició y descendió hasta sus pantalones.  
- ¿Que haces? -Fye se estaba poniendo nervioso.- Mokona esta aquí al lado!  
- Cállate, esta durmiendo. Es mi forma de darte las buenas noches.  
La mano de Kurogane se adentró en los pantalones de Fye que estaba muy colorado y neguitoso.  
- Relájate, no voy ha hacer nada mas. -Dicho esto Kurogane mordió la oreja del rubio y con su otra mano tapo su boca. Realmente le dio un tremendo placer a Fye. Después de esto los dos durmieron sin decir nada más.

---  
A la mañana siguiente  
---

Fye se despertó muy contento esa mañana, igual que Mokona que durmió toda la noche de una tirada.  
Cuando Kurogane despertó vio al mago susurrando algo a Mokona que justo después salió volando por la ventana sonriendo y cantando muy animada.  
- ¿Que le has dicho al bollo?  
- JiJi, le he pedido que nos deje una hora solitos. JiJi  
- ¿Que...?  
Fye corrió las cortinas de un golpe. El ninja se calló y contemplo incrédulo la maravillosa silueta de Fye a contraluz por el sol que entraba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Este se dio la vuelta mirando hacia Kurogane y se desnudó lentamente, casi danzando. Esa visión resultó muy sensual a ojos de Kurogane.

- Ayer no pude hacer nada. -Fye se acercó a la cama en donde Kurogane aún estaba estirado.- O sea que hoy... -Se abalanzó y besó al moreno en la boca.- Déjame darte los buenos días. -Y se sentó justo encima de Kurogane que no cabía en él de vergüenza y a la vez deseo de ese cuerpo tan perfecto que parecía de porcelana.- Buenos días Perrazo. -Y las manos traviesas de Fye desabrocharon el pantalón de su amante provocando lo inevitable.

---

Al cabo de un buen rato Fye restaba estirado encima de Kurogane y éste lo abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba la nuca. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes y ellos estaban cansados.  
- ¿Kurogane, puedes hacerme otra promesa?  
- Claro. ¿Cual?  
- Algún día... ¿Algún día me llevaras a la playa y me enseñaras el mar?  
- ¿Es eso?. Claro que sí. Me encantará ir contigo a la playa.  
- Prométemelo.  
- Te lo prometo. Veremos juntos el mar.  
- Gracias...  
Kurogane dobló su cuello y besó el pelo rubio y precioso de Fye con suma ternura.  
- Oye Kuro... ¿Crees que Sakura y Syaoran se han declarado sus sentimientos?  
- Eso espero.  
- Sí, yo también. A nosotros nos costó mucho.  
- Cállate ya.  
- JeJe. Te avergüenza hablar del tema eh... ¿Eso es por qué eres tímido o por qué soy yo?  
- Eso es porque me da vergüenza y punto.  
- Pero si yo fuera una mujer...  
- Que mas da eso. Yo que se que pasaría entonces.  
- ¿Es que no has estado con una mujer antes? -Fye se levanto un poco y miró a los ojos del ninja sorprendido.  
- Bueno... Hace tiempo... Estuve con... Soma.  
- Ah! Ya me extrañaba a mí. Demasiada experiencia... JeJe  
- No... Si yo con Soma no...  
- ¿NO?.¿Soy el primero?  
El rosado de las mejillas del japonés dio la razón a Fye.  
- Hyu, hyu Kurotan! Estupendo! JaJaJa ¡Así soy más especial!

Kurogane se levantó enseguida y se vistió. Luego lo hico Fye alegre, sin parar de reír y cantando una cancioncilla. "Soy especial para Kuro-hyu, Soy especial porque soy el primero y eso no me lo quita nadie."  
El ninja, al límite de su paciencia, lo agarró por un brazo y lo acercó a él.  
- Te juro que como cante suna sola sílaba más de esa canción te parto en dos.  
Fye dejó de cantar al instante pero muy sonriente se puso de puntillas y besó al moreno. Luego se volteó para recibir a Mokona.  
- Vamos Mokona. ¿Ya sabes donde están los chicos?  
- Sí. Mokona es muy buena buscando. Es una de sus técnicas!  
- Perfecto entonces. ¡Vayámonos!

Fye, Kurogane y Mokona se reunieron en una plaza con Sakura y Syaoran que esperaban cogidos de la mano y muy sonrojados. El mago y Mokona y intercambiaron una mirada perspicaz y después de esto Mokona los tragó y viajaron a otra dimensión.

**

* * *

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo! JuJu  
Pronto el tercero...  
El siguiente país se llama "Maggs" y hay algún que otro crossover de objetos de Harry Potter.  
También saldrá Hogwarts! - Fans de Harry Potter, no os lo perdáis!**

**CHAO!**


	3. Hogwarts

**¡Muy buenos días!  
Por fin el capitulo 3! No sabéis lo que me costó escribirlo... -  
En este capitulo hay un montón de crossover con Harry Potter. De hecho van al mundo de Harry!  
Salen personajes, lugar y objetos del mundo que hay al otro lado del andén 9 y 3/4. **

**Como se que es una gran fan de Fye x Kurogane y a la vez de Harry Potter este capítulo se lo dedico a Chibi Fye. Y ya sabes, sigue escribiendo por favor! Me encantan tus fics. **

**Les dejo con la historia! ;P **

**

* * *

**

**HOGWARTS**

Fye, Kurogane, Syaoran y Sakura llegaron a un nuevo mundo después de largo rato de viajar. Esta vez habían aterrado todos juntos, sin separarse. Los viajeros observaron el nuevo mundo en el que estaban. Ante ellos se alzaba un castillo altísimo y con un estilo medieval.  
- Oh, parece el castillo que veíamos desde la habitación Kurochi.  
- Cierto. -Entonces el ninja empezó a pensar en ésa habitación y se sonrojó. Tan sólo con hablar del tema ya se ponía nervioso.  
- Pero no lo es. -Afirmó Syaoran.- Nosotros fuimos al castillo y no era igual que este.  
- Chicos, -Mokona intervino- En este mundo hay una pluma. Debemos investigar.  
- Mmmmh... Bien, vayamos a ver dónde estamos y que es este castillo. -Sugirió Fye.

Caminaron hasta el castillo y entraron por una puerta enorme de puro roble. Estaban en un vestíbulo con unas escaleras predominantes y pasillos largos y espaciosos. A un lado otra inmensa puerta se abría dejando ver un comedor con cuatro mesas larguísimas y otra, más corta, a la cabeza de las otras cuatro. Todas estaban ocupadas por un montón de chiquillos de entre 11 y 17 años que comían manjares exquisitos. En la mesa más pequeña había los adultos. La mesa estaba presidida por un hombre muy mayor con una barba larga y plateada que se alzó enseguida.

- Buenos días y bienvenidos. Queridos estudiantes, tenemos invitados de honor, espero que los acojan bien el tiempo que estarán aquí. ¿Se quedaran mucho tiempo?  
- Pero señor director, no les conoce!  
- Eso no importa profesora McGonagall. Entre magos siempre va bien ayudarnos. ¿Verdad D.Flourite?  
- ¿Como sabe el nombre de mi compañero? -preguntó Syaoran al acto.  
- Oh, no lo sé. Vengan y siéntense con nosotros. -Respondió el hombre de barba plateada.

Fye no dejaba de sonreír a los chicos mientras pasaba entre las mesas de estudiantes. Algunos morenos, otros rubios, algún pelirrojo, pero todos estaban alucinando con los nuevos visitantes.  
Los viajeros llegaron a la mesa de los adultos y se sentaron en cuatro sillas que aparecieron de la nada. Syaoran se sentó muy modesto al lado de hombre de cabellera negra que lo escudriñó con la mirada. Realmente daba miedo. Sakura se sentó con una profesora muy jovial, bajita y redondita.  
- Hola bonita. Yo soy profesora de botánica y herbología.  
- Oh, vaya. Encantada me llamo Sakura.  
Kurogane se sentó en una punta al lado de un hombre gigante que le dio una palmada, demasiado fuerte, en la espalda.  
- ¿Eres de los míos?  
- ¿De que me esta hablando?  
- Disculpen los modales de mi compañero. -Interfirió Fye.- Él desconoce la buena educación.  
El hombre de la barba se rió por lo bajo y indicó a Fye que se sentara justo a su lado.  
- Será un placer... eh..  
- Albus Dumbledore. Y tú eres Fye D.Flourite, lo sé. Y nos vienes de perlas.  
- ¿Uh?  
- Necesitamos una vez más un profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.  
- ¿Profesor?  
- Sí. Esto es una escuela de magia. Estáis en Hogwarts.  
- ¡OH, UNA ESCUALA DE MAGIA!.¡QUE FANTASTICO! -Fye observaba expectante cada uno de los rincones de ese enorme comedor. En su cara se dibujaba una inmensa sonrisa y se le veía radiante de verdad, lo cual observó atentamente Kurogane desde su rincón.

- ¿Aceptarás entonces el puesto vacante de profesor? A cambió tu y tus compañeros podréis hospedaros aquí el tiempo que haga falta.  
- Lo siento. Pero no puedo usar mi magia.  
- Aquí sí. Este colegio esta protegido con unos hechizos que hacen que la magia de aquí dentro sea completamente imperceptible en otros lugares.  
- ¿De verdad?.¿Usted hizo esos hechizos?  
- Sí, y el tuyo.  
- ¿El mío?.¿No se referirá al...?  
- En efecto. Ese tatuaje te lo hice yo.  
Toda la mesa se giró expectante para contemplar a Fye que estaba sentado mirando a Dumbledore sorprendido y admirado.  
- Fye, -Kurogane se dirigió con él muy serio.- ¿Se refiere al tatuaje que le entregaste a Yuuko?  
- Sí.  
- Ah Yuuko... Que recuerdos. -Dumbledore hizo gestó de recordar algo.- Fue una de mis más grandes alumnas, ella y Rumiko fueron las mejores de su generación. Me pregunto que será de ellas.  
- ¿Ellas vinieron aquí? -Fye estaba cada vez más sorprendido y sentía una curiosidad enorme por ese lugar.  
- Sí fueron mis alumnas. Grandes brujas desde luego. De Ravenclaw las dos.  
- ¿Ra-Ravenclaw?  
- Sí, veras, aquí los alumnos se dividen en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.  
- Oh. Grandioso.  
- Sí... Creo que vosotros tres seríais de Gryffindor. -Albus señaló a Fye, Kurogane y Syaoran.- Ella en cambio seria de Hufflepuff.  
- Por eso me cae tan bien. -Afirmó la mujer al lado de Sakura.- Ella seria de mi casa.  
- Creo que se equivoca. Ellos tres no tienen poderes mágicos. -Afirmó Fye.  
- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, mañana empiezan las clases.  
- Ya veo que no puedo negarme a esa vacante de profesor.  
- Correcto. Pero solo serán unos días, tranquilo, luego podrás irte. Nos las apañaremos.  
Fye le respondió con una amable sonrisa y todos empezaron a comer hambrientos.  
- Bueno, hablemos de cosas serias. -Dijo Fye mientras probaba su primer plato.- Es usted de Celes. ¿Verdad?  
- Correcto. Que listo eres.  
- Y usted marchó antes de que el Rey Ashura asumió el poder. ¿Verdad?  
- Correcto de nuevo.  
- Y además fue quién me gravó hechizo, el tatuaje que entregué a Yuuko. ¿Verdad?  
- Correcto una vez mas. Me encanta este juego.  
- Es usted un gran mago. -Fye sonreía y observaba a Dumbledore maravillado.- Explíqueme más.  
- Bueno, me marché de Celes después de gravarte en el cuerpo ese hechizo. Supongo que luego vino el caos y la masacre en Celes. Pero aunque sea hace poco más de un año aquí han pasado más de cincuenta.  
- Si que era joven entonces cuando hizo mi hechizo.  
- Si, eran mis buenos tiempos.  
Fye y Dumbledore se reían y comían sin hacerse más preguntas. A los ojos de los demás adultos de la mesa los dos parecían estar al borde de la locura.

Después de cenar Dumbledore guió a los viajeros hasta un pasillo de la cuarta planta donde había cinco puertas.  
- Aquí es donde dormiréis. Podéis repartiros como deseéis y no hay ningún problema con la mascota que lleváis escondida.  
- ¡Por fin puedo salir! -Mokona salió de la capucha de Fye.  
- Con que estabas ahí eh.. Ya me extrañaba...  
- ¿Verdad que soy un encanto?  
Los viajeros se hospedaron cada uno en una habitación y sin hacer más preguntas se fueron a dormir. Estaban cansados por el largo viaje.

A la mañana siguiente Fye despertó muy temprano y se preparó para su primera clase como professor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Estaba realmente ilusionado y sus alumnos tambien.  
- ¿Profesor que va a ensañarnos?  
- Hechizos! -Fye sonreia y sus alumnos parecian muy atentons, entonces Fye cogio una varita que le había dado Dumbledore y empezó a hechizar objeto como plumas, libros y velas. Todos los estudiantes observaban atonitos al profesor que parecia estar disfrutando de la magia. Las chicas lo admiraban por lo bello que era y los chicos por sus conjuros.- Bien, podemos empezar! Poneos en fila y hechizadme con lo que podais, yo os enseñaré el contrahechizo! -Todos fueron pasando y Fye se desenvolvió perfectamente con todos los conjuros.- Guau, ese no lo conocía!.¡Me encanta!.¿Como te llamas muchacho?  
- Neville Longbottom señor.  
- Oh, no por favor! Nada de señor. ¿Longbottom? Guau!.¿Sabias que tu padre es de celes?.¡Era un magnifico mago!  
- ¿Ce-Celes?  
- Eh.. si... bueno Neville, espero que llegues ha ser tan hábil como él.  
Neville se sintió realmente alagado por eso y desde entonces se esforzó mucho más en las asignaturas para sacar mejores notas, él realmente admiraba a Fye.

Mientras el mago impartía sus clases. los otros tres, con Mokona, simplemente dieron vueltas por el castillo, arriba y abajo y pasearon por los alrededores buscando algún indicio de la pluma. Kurogane apenas habló ese día y estuvo de muy mal humor. Después de cenar volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A las diez más o menos Fye se pasó por el cuarto del ninja con una espectacular sonrisa en la cara.  
- ¡Buenas noches Kurowanko!. ¿Como te ha ido el día?.¿Te ha gustado Hogwarts?  
- Hm... -Kurogane gruñó, la verdad es que se había aburrido un montón y no había visto a Fye más que en las comidas, y en esos momentos Fye tan sólo habló con Dumbledore.  
- A mí me encanta, y todos mis alumnos están contentísimos con mis hechizos. No pensaba que pudiera volver ha hacerlos nunca, estoy tan contento... Mira Kurochan, este es mi uniforme. -Fye sacó de su espalda una túnica negra que llevaba escondida desde que había entrado.- ¿Te gusta? Es de tu color preferido, mira que bien me queda!  
Fye se quitó sus ropas y se puso su túnica. Realmente le favorecía mucho y resaltaba el azul celeste de sus ojos.  
- Sí, bueno. No te queda mal.  
- O sea que te gusta! JuJu -Fye se abrazó como un niño a Kurogane y lo tiró hacia atrás.  
- Fye, escúchame. No olvides que tenemos que encontrar la pluma.  
- Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Le pedí información a Dumbledore y me dijo que mañana no tengo clases y que vayamos a un sitio. ¿Como dijo?.¡Ah sí! Callejón Diagón. Dice que quizás allí hay alguien nos pueda ayudar.  
- Genial. Y luego nos marchamos.- Kurogane estuvo realmente borde con esa respuesta.  
- Si eso ya lo sé. No me chafes el buen día. -Fye se molestó un tanto con la actitud del japonés.  
- Tengo sueño me voy a dormir.  
- Bah, ahí te quedas perro tonto. -Y Fye se fue a su habitación no sin antes dar un buen portazo.

La mañana siguiente todo se despertaron muy temprano y fueron hasta una estación de trenes acompañados por Hagrid, el hombre inmenso.  
Kuro tenía un humor de perros esa mañana. Fye lo observó atentamente, sin decir nada.  
Hagrid también le vió, se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.  
- Oye Kurogane, puedes quedarte si quieres. Tranquilo ya protegeré yo a Syaoran y Sakura, no te preocupes. - Sugirió Hagrid.  
- No, es igual. Ya voy.  
- Okay Hagrid, ya me quedo con el testarudo. -Fye cogió el hombro de Kurogane y se lo llevó.- Acompaña a Mokona, Sakura y Syaoran al Callejón Diagón. Nos vemos a la vuelta. -Fye los despidió con una mano y los chicos y Hagrid se fueron con un tren.  
Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagón Sakura y Syaoran estaban impresionados. Tiendas de calderos, de varitas, de mascotas, y una muy divertida que les llamó la atención que era de artículos de broma. Pero ni rastro de la pluma.

Mientras en los alrededores del colegió Fye y Kurogane paseaban.  
- Te has fijado, este colegio también tiene unos hechizos que hacen que aquí podamos entendernos perfectamente sin Mokona. También los hizo Dumbledore.  
- Si que lo admiras a ese viejete. ¿No?  
- ¡No le llames viejete! Es el mago mas grande que he conocido nunca.¡Y es de Celes!  
Kurogane detestaba oír como Fye hablaba de Dumbledore, de hecho detestaba ver cómo admiraba tanto a otra persona. En realidad estaba de ese humor porque en todo el dia no podía ver a Fye, que estaba dando clases, y estar sin él era algo que le molestaba. Pero no podia decirselo porque pensaba que Fye se reiría o se enfadaría y le llamaría celoso.

Fye se paró en seco y dirigió una mirada hacia el bosque del colegio.  
- Vamos a explorarlo. -Y empezó a andar rápidamente hacia el bosque sin pensárselo. Kurogane le siguió en silencio. Realmente estaba de muy mala leche ese día.  
Se adentraron en el bosque y Fye estaba cada vez más maravillado. Había un montón de criaturas extrañas y desconocidas. Entonces el mago se acercó a un caballo alado y le acarició el lomo.  
- ¿Que es eso?  
- Es un Thestral. Me imaginaba que no tendrías problemas para verlos. Solo los que han presenciado la muerte pueden ver a los Thestrals. Me pregunto si has asesinado tu a mas gente o he visto yo mas cadáveres.  
Esa frase le dejo atónito. Kurogane observó que Fye tenía una mirada muy triste pero cuando fue a hablar parecía que Fye había visto algo muy interesante.

- ¡Mira, mira ahí Kurochan!.¡ES UN UNICORNIO!- En efecto, había un unicornio plateado precioso cerca de ellos, Fye se fue corriendo y abrazó el cuello del unicornio con una sonrisa enorme y una expresión de maravilla.- ¡Ven a acariciarlo, es realmente lindo!  
El japonés se acercó un poco pero de golpe el unicornio retrocedió y se fue cabalgando velozmente. Fye se giró con cara de regañar a un niño pequeño.  
- Kuropún, tonto, le has asustado...  
- ¿Que yo que?.¡MIRA, YA VALE!.¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!.¡ENCONTREMOS LA PLUMA Y LARGEMONOS DE AQUÍ DE UNA VEZ!  
Pero Fye no contestó. Miro hacia donde había ido el unicornio y salió corriendo detrás de él. El ninja se castigó por haber gritado de tal manera y lo siguió como pudo hasta un pequeño lago que había cerca. En medio del lago había un objeto brillante que estaba suspendido encima del agua. El unicornio y el mago lo observaban atentamente, entonces Fye se quitó su túnica se lanzó al lago y nadó hasta donde estaba el objeto brillante. Con una mano lo cogió y salió tiritando del agua, se cubrió con su túnica y pasó por el lado de Kurogane sin decir absolutamente nada.

Esa noche no hablaron en la cena ni en ningún otro momento y Sakura y Syaoran que ya habían llegado no sabían que hacer el ver el humor que tenían sus compañeros.  
Esa misma noche Fye llamó a Mokona a su habitación.  
- Mokona, toma esto. -Le dijo tristemente el rubio.  
- Oh, es una pluma de Sakura.  
- Sí, la encontré en el lago. Pero por favor, deja que me despida de mis alumnos y que hable con Dumbledore antes de irnos. -Fye miraba al suelo.  
- Muy bien, en ese caso marcharemos mañana después de comer. -Mokona miró tristemente a Fye y se largó de la habitación  
- Gracias... -Susurró Fye.

Al día siguiente, en el banquete después de las clases de la mañana Albus Dumbledore se levantó haciendo que todos los alumnos se callaran al instante.  
- Querido alumnos, nuestros huéspedes ya se marchan. -Un murmullo llenó la sala, todos comentaban curiosamente sobre la marcha de los visitantes.- Silencio. Una vez más hemos de despedir a nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Después de la comida nos reuniremos en el vestíbulo para despedirle. Ahora a comer todo el mundo! -Dumbledore se giró sonriente y se sentó al lado de Fye.- ¿Y bien?.¿Que te ronda por la cabeza?  
- Buena verá... Me preguntaba...  
- ¿Si puedes quedarte en Hogwarts?.¡Claro que sí! Eres bienvenido aquí Fye.  
- Lo siento Profesor Dumbledore, pero no puede quedarme. -Fye dirigió una triste mirada a Kurogane y volvió a girarse hacia el mago de barba plateada.- Yo más bien pensaba en si usted sabe como derrotar al Rey Ashura.  
- Aun es pronto. Es verdad que hay una manera. Debes saber que solo una persona puede hacer frente a su poder, aunque una ayudita nunca va mal. -Dumbledore guiñó un ojo a Fye y luego se giró para observar a un estudiante moreno de ojos verdes que estaba sentado con una chica hermosa y un muchacho pelirrojo.- Pero va a ser difícil querido amigo. Aunque ahora no debes preocuparte de eso... Todo a su tiempo.  
- Gracias profesor.  
- De profesor nada, para ti soy Albus.

Después de comer todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo. Sakura se despedía de la profesora Sprout, que parecía al borde del llanto. Syaoran y Kurogane esperaban a un lado con Mokona y Hagrid que lo observaba todo. Luego se giró y dio un fuerte abrazo a Kurogane.  
- Os echaremos de menos aunque solo hayáis estado aquí tres días. -Los huesos de Kurogane crujieron y después los de Syaoran, a quien Hagrid también abrazó.  
Todos los alumnos estaban abrazando a Fye y deseándole un buen viaje.  
- ¡Cuidaos mucho chicos!. Y tu Neville sigue practicando, creo que llegarás a ser un gran mago. Eres igualito que tu padre.  
Mokona abrió la boca y los engulló.  
- ¡LE HECHAREMOS DE MENOS PROFESSOR! -Gritaron los alumnos.  
- Os deseo un buen viaje. -Agregó Dumbledore justo antes de que desaparecieran por completo.

* * *

**BUA! HE TENIDO UN MONTON DE PROBLEMAS CON ESTE CAPITULO!  
Encima de que es muy largo a mitad del relato se me colgó el ordenador y tuve que empezar desde cero:'(  
además me quedaba muy largo y he resumido mucho el final, creo que esta un poquito cogido por los pelos...  
Pero es que sino no terminaba nunca! **

Bueno, no ha salido todo lo que me hubiera gustado contar de Harry Potter, pero que le vamos ha hacer, no puede ser todo en esta vida... JaJaJa  
Haré algún otro crossover creo. Por ejemplo FUITS BASKET. Que me encanta!

Y os dejo con una pregunta para que me contesteis en los reviews:  
¿De que esta hecha la varita de Fye?.¿Pelo de unicornio, pluma de fénix o corazón de dragón?  
La respuesta en el próximo capítulo... Aunke yo lo tengo muy claro. ¡Es evidente!

CHAO!


	4. Kindom

**Wiii!****  
****Ya estoy aki... se k ha pasado mucho tiempo pero es que con los estudios no daba abasto!**  
**Bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo... que va a pasar? En el último acabaron un tanto enfadados nuestros tortolitos...¿Se reconciliaran?**  
**Disfrutadlo!**  
**-Mia-**

**

* * *

**

**KINDOM**

Kurogane se despertó por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba recostado en una cama muy cómoda, en una habitación un tanto extraña para su Japón. Entonces recordó que ayer por la noche habían llegado del mundo del colegio mago y que se echó a dormir del cansancio.  
El ninja se vistió con las ropas que había encima de su cama, unos pantalones negros anchos y con muchos bolsillos y una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color. Bajó las escaleras y, guiado por un olor muy agradable, fue hacia la cocina.  
- Buenos días Kuro-chó! -Mokona saltó a su cabeza, todos estaban en la cocina, los chicos sentados y Fye preparando tortitas.  
- Bájate de ahí bicho blanco!  
- ¿Hoy también despertaste de malas?.¡Ayer solo gruñías y te quejabas!  
- Cállate ya.

El japonés se sentó con los demás y Fye se giró para ponerle unos cuantos pasteles en el plato.  
- ¡No me gustan los dulces!.¿Tanto tendré que repetirlo? -Entonces levantó la vista hacia el mago y observó en él una mirada perdida y tristona.  
Éste cogió el plato de Kurogane lanzó las tortitas en un cubo y susurro algo como "perdón...". Luego salió sin más de la cocina y subió las escaleras diciendo que no tenía hambre.  
- ¿Que le pasa a éste ahora?  
- Fye hoy esta muy apagado... Y tú has sido un borde Kurogane! -Reprochó Sakura al ninja.  
El moreno reflexionó sobre eso y recordó la mirada perdida del mago y que no había dicho nada cuando él entró en la cocina.  
- Okay, ahora subo a hablar con él.

Kurogane se levantó, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, luego entró en la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya y vio a Fye sentado en una silla de espaldas a la puerta.  
- Oye... -Fye ni se inmutó.- ¡Eh, escúchame!  
- Que quieres... -Contestó al fin.  
- No soy bueno para estas cosas, deberías saberlo, sé que quizás he estado brusco hace un instante pero es que últimamente no estoy de humor y...  
- Déjalo... No importa...  
- Pero... -Kurogane se sorprendió y se acercó a la silla donde estaba Fye un tanto enfadado. Al llegar allí vio que el mago sujetaba una varita mágica entre las manos y la acariciaba. Entonces comprendió que Fye no estaba así por él.- ¡Ah vale, ya lo entiendo! -Kurogane estaba enfadado, se había disculpado por nada.- ¡O sea que si estas así es por esto!.¿Pues porqué no te quedaste allí con ese vejete? -  
- ¡Albus no es un vejete!.¡Y OJALA ME HUBIERA QUEDADO AHÍ! -Fye se alzó de golpe y apuntó a Kurogane con la varita. Lo miraba con rabia con unos ojos muy vidriosos, luego bajó el brazo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Kurogane oyó como bajaba las escaleras y luego daba un fuerte portazo.  
- ¡PUES HABERLO HECHO! -Gritó el ninja mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared con su puño izquierdo.  
Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona subieron corriendo hasta donde estaba Kurogane.  
- ¿Que ha pasado?.¿Por qué se fue Fye corriendo? -Preguntaba la princesa.  
- ¿Tu estas tonto perro estúpido? -Gritó Mokona.- ¡Ya puede ir a buscarlo insensible!  
Todos se giraron a ver a Mokona sorprendidos por esas palabras tan bruscas. Kurogane la miró con odio pero no la persiguió ni la golpeó.  
- No iré. -Y se tumbó a la cama tan tranquilamente.  
- Muy bien imbécil, pues ahí te quedas. ¡Syaoran! Vamos a por la pluma. Sakura, ve en busca de Fye, no debe andar muy lejos.  
- Ok! -Respondieron los dos obedientes.

Los tres partieron y dejaron al ninja sólo en la habitación del mago pensando en sus cosas.  
- Si tanto le gustaba ése lugar que lo hubiera dicho. Ése estúpido... siempre tiene que callar y guardarse las cosas para él. ¿Cuando piensa contarme algo? No se nada sobre él y su pasado, de hecho nunca sé lo que piensa. No sé cuándo miente y cuando habla enserio... ¿Y si ese día...?-¿Y si él me mintió cuando me dijo todas esas cosas en aquella habitación?.¿Cómo voy a saber si es verdad lo que dice si no habla nunca de él? No puedo confiar en una persona que no conozco realmente...

En otro lugar Syaoran y Mokona buscaban la pluma por todas partes. Estaban en el pueblo de Kindom, con casas adosadas y chalets lujosos. En una de las casa vivía una adivina que decía tener un gran poder entre sus manos y fueron a ver si tendría algo que ver con la pluma de la princesa.

Mientras, Sakura buscaba por las calles al mago, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. La princesa dio vuelta arriba y abajo, pero ni rastro de Fye. Al cabo de unas horas vio salir una luz muy especial de una de las casas y fue corriendo a verlo. Allí estaban Mokona y Syaoran y en el suelo una mujer con una pluma de Sakura de la mano .  
- ¡Cógela Syaoran! -Gritaba Mokona.  
Syaoran se agachó cogió la pluma de la adivina que enseguida se levantó quejándose de dolor de cabeza.  
- Toma Sakura. -Syaoran se volteó y le entregó la pluma a la princesa.- Ella tenía la pluma, pero como su poder era demasiado fuerte ella se desmayó al cogerla con la mano directamente. -Sakura miraba preocupada a la adivina que se tambaleaba y apoyaba sus manos en su cabeza.- Estará bien, no te preocupes.  
- Gracias! -Sakura absorbió la pluma y se abalanzó sobre Syaoran abrazándole el cuello.  
- Ustedes dos... -Mokona se los miraba intrigados.- ¿Ustedes dos están juntos desde Loveland? Ambos se ruborizaron y asintieron con la cabeza sin mirar a Mokona que reía muy felizmente.- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!.¡Se quieren!.¡Mokona lo sabia desde el principio!

Volvieron a casa, Sakura y Syaoran de la mano y Mokona cantando el estribillo de "All you need is Love" sin parar de sonreír.  
- ¡PE-RRA-ZO IN-SEN-SI-BLE!. ¿Encontraste a Fye?  
- No me he movido de aquí y él no ha venido. O sea que no.  
- ¡Tonto!  
- Yo... -Sakura miraba al suelo.- Yo tampoco lo vi.  
- Entonces no hay mas remedio, como ya tenemos la pluma, nos vamos! -Mokona abrió la boca.  
- ¿Y FYE? -Preguntó preocupado Syaoran.  
Pero sus propios ojos le contestaron, vieron entrar a Fye con l acara tapada y la varita en la mano dentro de la boca de Mokona, así que para llegar en un intervalo lo más corto posible de tiempo saltaron de inmediato dentro de Mokona.  
- Si aquí no lo hemos encontrado... Ya nos encontraremos ahí! -Y después de decir eso Mokona desapareció.

* * *

**Mmmm... Este es muy cortito... Pero es que en este mundo no pueden hacer nada más, la acción esta en el siguiente y no podía entretenerme a relatar como rescatan la pluma Syaoran y Sakura porque esta historia es sobre Fye y Kurogane no sobre los otros dos!**

**Bueno, la respuesta para los que les interesa:**  
**La varita de Fye es de corazón de Dragón.**  
**Al principió pensé que pelo de unicornio, ya que es un animal misterioso y plateado, y queda muy bien con Fye y su mundo...**  
**Pero luego me dije pluma de fénix, porque el Kudan de Fye es un Fénix.**  
**Pero pensé, si empiezo a relacionarlo con los Kudans hay que pensar que el Kudan de Kurogane es un Dragón, y no hay nada que Fye deseé más que el corazón de Kurogane.**  
**Por lo tanto, como el corazón de Kurogane le pertenece, la varita tenía que ser de Corazón de Dragón. La pregunta es... ¿Como supo Dumbledore que la varita de Fye debía ser de Corazón de Dragón? Él fue quien se la dio a Fye.**  
**Misterios sin resolver... Por ahora... Dumbledore es como Matrix. Él lo sabe todo.**  
**JAJAJA**

**SAYONARA!**


	5. Olimpus

**¡Hola! Soy Mia y traigo por fin un nuevo capitulo!  
"Olimpus" es el nombre griego del Olimpo, lugar mitológico donde vivían los dioses griegos (Zeus, Afrodita, Era, etc...) por lo tanto este capitulo esta ambientado en la antigua Grecia.  
Espero que lo disfruten!  
Arigato por leerme!  
-MiA- **

**

* * *

**

**OLIMPUS **

Kurogane, Sakura y Syaoran notaron como chocaban contra el suelo. Habían llegado.  
- ¿Donde estamos esta vez? -Se preguntaba la princesa.  
Los tres, y Mokona, observaban a su alrededor. Los rodeaban un montón de hombres vestidos con una toga blanca que les miraban sorprendidos y aterrorizados.  
- ¡Espías!.¡Son espías de Babilonia!  
- ¿Babilonia? -Syaoran se sorprendió al oír esa palabra.- Lo siento no somos de tal lugar...  
- Pero ese hombre... Parece un guerrero babilónico. -Gritaba un hombre con túnica señalando a Kurogane.  
- No, él es de una lejana civilización llamada Japón.  
- ¡No existe tal civilización! -Gritó otro hombre.  
- Esta muy lejos de aquí. Nosotros somos viajeros, no espías.  
- Oye muchacho... ¿Que están diciendo todos estos hombres?.¿Donde estamos? -se impacientaba Kurogane.  
- Estamos en la antigua Grecia. -Syaoran por fin recordó algo.- Lo estudió de pequeño, era una civilización muy avanzada, debemos estar en el año 330 a.C.  
- ¿Ante de qué? -Se preguntaban los hombres vestidos con toga.  
De en medio de todos salió un hombre muy joven con una cabellera castaña y una cicatriz en la frente.  
- No os preocupéis, no creo que sean espías. -Dijo el joven a los demás.- Yo les acogeré en nuestro reino el tiempo que se hospeden aquí.  
- ¿Y tu quien eres?  
- Soy Hephastión. General de las tropas de Macedonia y confidente del Rey Alejandro. ¿Y vosotros sois...?  
- Me llamo Syaoran, soy lo que aquí llaman historiados. Ella es la princesa de un país lejano, su nombre es Sakura, -dijo Syaoran señalando a Sakura y luego a Kurogane.- y él es un guerrero de ése país que protege a nuestra princesa.  
- Muy bien, debemos hospedar a la princesa como se merece. Acompañadme. -dijo Hephastión, y salió de la sala seguido de los viajeros y Mokona y dejando atrás a todos los hombres con túnica haciéndose preguntas.

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia un gran palacio dorado con altas columnas de mármol en la entrada y diversas esculturas de dioses todopoderosos. Pasaron por una inmensa sala con una piscina central hasta una con una cama enorme y elegante.  
- Aquí se hospedará la princesa. Podéis pasar, enseguida subirá una sirvienta para acomodarla y explicarle todo lo que quiera.  
- Eh... Umh... Gracias... -Mokona dio un salto desde los brazos de Syaoran a los de Sakura.  
- Tranquila que me quedo contigo. -Le susurró a la princesa.  
- Vale... -más tranquila- De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.-dijo Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia.  
- De nada princesa, -Hephastión se reverenció también- es mi deber como general tratar lo mejor posible los representantes de otros países amigos. No buscamos tener más enemigos en absoluto.  
Sakura entró en su habitación y una mujer mulata llegó y entró detrás suyo muy húmilmente.

- Usted -dijo Hephastión refiriéndose a Syaoran,- puede alojarse en esta habitación.  
Hephastión le dio a Syaoran la habitación contigua a Sakura y este estuvo muy tranquilo de saber que permanecería cerca de la princesa por si lo necesitaba. Hephastión y Kurogane siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo hasta una estancia enorme con dos camas separadas y también muy lujosas.  
- Este es mi aposento, y a partir de hoy también el tuyo. Como soldados debemos proteger a nuestro superior, por esto te puedes quedar aquí cerca de vuestra princesa. Es la que esta más cerca y también esta al lado de la del Rey Alejandro. -Hephastión miró por un gran ventanal que había en la habitación.- Vienen del mismo mundo que ese bello hombre delgado ¿verdad?  
- ¿Fye? -Los ojos de Kurogane se abrieron de par en par.  
- ¿Fye?.¿Que nombre es ese?  
Kurogane se acercó y miró también por la ventana pero lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.  
Allí estaba Fye, con una larga túnica azul claro y una toga escarlata encima, en el balcón de la habitación de al lado mirando hacia el infinito, y de pronto un hombre salió al balcón al lado de Fye y le rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Era un hombre joven, de la edad de Kurogane, Fye o Hephastión, con el pelo rubio oscuro y vestido con una armadura dorada que llevaba un león inscrito sobre el pecho.  
- Si que es él. Es Fye y viajaba con nosotros.  
- Llegó hace un mes. -Hephastión desvió la mirada de los otros dos y la posó sobre sus manos.- Aunque parecía que no era de aquí cerca hablaba bastante bien nuestro idioma y Alejandro enseguida se lo llevó con él. Al Rey le gustan los hombres delgados y esbeltos, y no los soldados con cicatrices... -Kurogane notó una punzada en el estomago.  
- Tu... ¿Que relación tienes con el Rey?  
- Le amo. -Kurogane miró al joven castaño y vio en él una expresión triste muy familiar.- Lo amo de verdad, pero yo para él sólo soy un pasatiempo. Al fin y al cabo él un día se casará, por algo es el Rey, debí esperarme algo así. Aunque yo... -Hephastión miraba al Rey Alejandro de nuevo.- Yo llegué a creer que él me amaba.  
- ¿Es... Estuvieron juntos? -Kurogane pareció sorprendido, pero no atónito. En la antigua Grecia eran comunes las relaciones entre soldados de un mismo ejército.  
- Sí. Siempre le he acompañado a todas partes, compartíamos habitación y me lo explicaba absolutamente todo. Pero un día llegué a decirle cosas horribles, y entonces llegó él.  
- Fye...  
- Sí. Y mi Rey lo acogió y no volvió a hablarme. Solo habla con él. Seguramente... Él ocupa mi lugar ahora.  
Kurogane sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. ¿Fye con otro hombre? No podía creérselo, esto no podía estar pasando.  
Hephastión se acostó muy deprimido y dejó a Kurogane con sus dudas y sus pensamientos.  
- Pero, si él... Él dijo que me amaba. ¿Porqué esta con el Rey entonces?.¿Es que ya no me quiere? No debí gritarle. Lo he perdido... ¿Que haré ahora? Yo... ¡Yo aún le amo!  
El japonés vio como su mago y el rey entraban dentro de su estancia, donde su mirada no los alcanzaba. Notó una bestia enorme dentro de su pecho, unas ganas locas de ir allí y golpear con todas sus fuerzas a ése rey con armadura presuntuosa y llevarse a Fye lo más lejos posible. Pero no podía, en el fondo él tenia la culpa de que el mago no le hablase.

En la otra habitación Fye estaba sentado en la cama y el Rey Alejandro posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro.  
- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
- Sí, claro... Es solo que... -Fye miró al rey a los ojos.- Verlo y no tenerlo se me hace difícil. ¿Por qué me gritó de ésa manera?  
- Estoy seguro que no deseaba hacerlo. -el rey Alejandro desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia una cama con sábanas rojas.- Hay veces en las que nos sentimos inseguros, confundidos, y no sabemos cómo reaccionar. Por lo que me has dicho él no era precisamente la sensibilidad personificada¿no? -su majestad dejó escapar una leve risita.  
- No. -Fye le sonrió fríamente.  
- Hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos, que no podemos controlar. Y hay personas que al no poder controlar una situación se ponen nerviosas. El miedo puede hacer que hagamos estupideces. -El rey acercó su cara a la de Fye peligrosamente.- No me extraña que le gustes.  
- ¿Q-Que? -Fye se giró y al observar la cercanía del rey se puso muy nervioso y se apartó de golpe.- Perdone. Pero yo... Vos... Yo no quiero...  
- No te preocupes no voy a hacerte nada. -El rey se dio cuenta de que se había malinterpretado su cercanía.- Sé que se rumorea que me gustan los hombres, pero no es así. A mi sólo me atrae un sólo hombre y es con él con el único que me gusta estar.  
- ¿Él es el joven de cabellera castaña que siempre le observa?  
- Sí. Es el general de mis tropas. Mi confidente. Pero mis cargos... ¡Soy el Rey de Macedonia! Tarde o temprano debo tener descendencia. Y aunque no sea una idea de mi agrado él no lo ve así.  
- ¿Uhm?  
- Amo a Hephastión como tú amas a Kurogane. Pero mi deber de Rey me obliga a casarme, y tarde o temprano deberé hacerlo con alguna mujer de un país vecino. Aunque a mi no me plazca, aunque yo quiero estar con él, deberé hacerlo. Y eso es algo que él no entiende.  
- Eso es porque Hephastión debe amarlo a usted de la misma manera. -Dijo Fye sonriendo.  
- Supongo que lo mejor ahora es que me aleje de él. Si él se aparta de mi tal vez me olvide y me odie, sé que algún día llegará a conocer a otra persona que le pueda querer por igual.  
- No. -Fye dio una respuesta contundente, parecía enfadado.  
- ¿Que?.¿Como que no?  
- ¡Que no lo haga!  
- ¿Como...?.¿Como osas decirme que debo y que no debo hacer?  
- Dañarle por su propio bien... ¡Suena muy bien y muy heroico!.¿Y él?.¿No cree que se merece explicaciones por su comportamiento?. Él no debe de entender porqué esta usted tan distanciado. ¡Si de verdad le ama no huya y luche por él!.¡Por muy Rey que usted sea!  
- ¿Que sabrás tu de que es lo mejor para él...?  
- ¡Porqué mi Rey me hirió a mi "por mi propio bien"!  
- ¡Pero él me gritó de mala manera!  
- ¿Y QUE?.¡Yo quiero una explicación de Kurogane!.¡Aunque me gritara no me alejaré de él! -Entonces los ojos de Fye se iluminaron y miró fijamente al rey.- Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Me voy!  
Y salió sin más de la estancia.

Fye recorrió un pasillo ancho con una alfombra roja hasta llegar a una gran habitación con dos camas y una gran ventana.  
- ¿Hephastión? -Fye entró gritando sin importarle la hora que era.  
- Mmmm... - Los dos ocupantes de ésa habitación se despertaron de golpe.- ¿Quien me busca?  
- Soy Fye D.Flourite, el extranjero de Celes.  
- ¿Y tu que quieres de mi? -Una extraña mirada de odio se apoderó de la cara de Hephastión.  
- Quiero que hables con el Rey Alejandro.  
- ¿Para hablar con él ya estas tu no? -espetó Kurogane desde un rincón de la estancia.  
- ¡Tú a callarte! -Fye parecía realmente furioso.- Hephastión¿Es que quieres perder a tu Rey?  
- No. -Contestó el castaño bajando la mirada.  
- Pues vete a hablar con él. ¡Ahora!  
Hephastión dudó unos momentos y miró los ojos de Fye, entonces el mago borró su expresión de enfado y dibujó una amable sonrisa. El general no dudó ni un instante más y se fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba su Rey.  
- ¡Sí, lo conseguí! Ahora hablarán y por fin solucionarán sus cosas. -Decía Fye mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido Hephastión y dando la espalda a Kurogane.- Y... Ahora tú... ¿No tienes nada que decirme?  
Kurogane se levantó de l acama en donde estaba sentado y dio un paso hacia Fye, luego dudó unos segundos y agachó la cabeza.  
- Sí. Quiero decirte...  
- ¡FYE!.¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRAMOS!-Mokona y los chicos entraron de repente en la habitación.  
- ¿Que hacéis despiertos a estas horas? -Preguntó Fye sorprendido y decepcionado, acababan de cortar su conversación con Kurogane.  
- ¡Hemos encontrado una pluma! -Sakura se abrazó a Fye.- ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!  
- ¡Debemos irnos!.¡YA! -Mokona saltó y los engulló, sin más, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

**

* * *

**

**Estudio Griego y historia de Grecia, y me he informado muy bien sobre Alejandro Magno y Hephastión. Se podría decir que es un crossover con la historia verdadera de estos personajes históricos de la antigua Macedonia.  
Para los que están interesados: **

Alejandro Magno tuvo relaciones con Hephastión. Se casó tres veces por cuestión de mantener vínculos con los diferentes reinos, tuvo descendencia con su primera esposa. Hephastión le regaló un anillo a su Rey el día de su primera boda en señal de amor y Alejandro no se lo quitó nunca. Eso enfadó muchísimo a su esposa. Alejandro Magno se ganó la envidia de sus capitanes y comandantes por su poder y sus riquezas acumuladas después de vencer en muchas batallas, Hephastión era el único general que lo apoyaba. Fue asesinado, no se sabe si por los otros comandantes que querían quitarlo de en medio o por la esposa celosa. Alejandro Magno se cortó la cabellera en muestra de la perdida amorosa que sufrió al ver morir a Hephastión y luego lo envenenaron a él. Antes de morir agarró con fuerza un anillo que le regaló Hephastión y pidió reunirse con él. Después de su muerte, los comandantes asesinaron a su mujer y su hijo y se dividieron el reino.

(Final de peli preferible para esta historia, la relación real entre Hephastión y Alejandro Magno nunca se conoció, no hay textos escritos de la época que lo confirmen aunque si que es cierto que Alejandro mantuvo relaciones con Hephastión.)

Fue un terrible final... Lo sé:'(


	6. Maggs

**Tenia ganas de escribir este episodio.  
Hacia tiempo que no escribía y ahora tres de golpe en una semana! Jajaja cosas de la inspiración... Últimamente me abandona ú-ù  
PLEASE REVIEWS!  
No os podéis imaginar lo k anima leerlos...  
Bueno os dejo con el capi.  
-MiA- **

**

* * *

**

**MAGGS **

Mokona los había pillado de imprevisto. Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en un lugar extraño.  
- ¿Donde...?  
- Este lugar... Es escalofriante.  
Kurogane y Syaoran se encontraban en un lugar pantanoso con árboles tétricos que parecía que fueran a cobrar vida en cualquier momento.  
- Sakura... ¿Sakura?.¡SAKURA!.¿Donde esta?  
- Por aquí no esta... debe estar con Fye, ella se abrazó a Fye instantes antes de viajar.  
- Waaa!.¿Mokona, de donde as salido?  
- ¿Porque lo preguntas? Siempre me escondo en el mismo sitio! JeJe -Mokona señaló las ropas de Kurogane y este se enfadó y empezó a perseguirla.  
- ¡Esperen! -Gritó Syaoran.- Creo que no deberíamos separarnos!  
- ¡Cuanta razón tienes Syaoran! -Afirmó Mokona teatralmente.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por ese lugar tan oscuro y desagradable.  
- Oye... Kurogane... Yo... -Syaoran parecía avergonzado de algo.  
- ¿Ahá?  
- Yo me preguntaba... Si tú... Y Fye... Bueno...  
- ¿Si estamos enfadados?  
- ¡No! Más bien... Quería saber... Si estas juntos.  
- ¿QUEEE? -Los ojos de Kurogane se salían de sus órbitas. No podía creer lo que estaba preguntándole Syaoran.  
- Ay, Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran. -Mokona interfirió en la conversación.- Ellos dos están tan juntos como tú y Sakura!  
- ¿Que? Eso quiere decir que... -Syaoran sudaba y estaba inquieto.  
- Eso quiere decir que no. -Kurogane pensando que Mokona le había salvado le estaba siguiendo el rol. Pero observó la cara de contrariedad de Syaoran que parecía confuso.  
- Pero si...  
- Porque... -Kurogane empezaba a atar cabos sueltos.- Porque tu y Sakura no... ¿Verdad?  
- Buenos... De hecho nosotros... Sí.  
- ¡Como ellos! -Exclamó victoriosa y convencida Mokona.  
- ¡MAL-DI-TO BO-LLO BLAN-CO! -La expresión de Kurogane reflejaba una mezcla de odio asesino y vergüenza aplastante.- ¡VOI A ANIQUILARTE!

Pero en ese momento de entre los árboles se oyó un chillido muy agudo.  
- AAAAAH! -Era la voz de Sakura sin duda.- ¡SOCORRO!  
- ¡Sakura vete!.¡ESCONDETE! -Esta vez era la voz de Fye.  
Kurogane y Syaoran estaban aterrorizados por esos gritos, entonces sintieron como el bosque retumbaba y algo, alguna cosa enorme, estaba dando golpes contra el suelo.  
- ¡Vamos!.¡Sakura y Fye están en peligro! -Syaoran empezó a correr con Mokona en brazos hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y Kurogane le siguió temiendo que le pudiera pasar algo a su mago antes de que pudiera decirle lo mucho que sentía haberse portado tan mal con él.

Pero parecía que los árboles horribles realmente tuvieran vida y cada vez se cerraban más y juntaban sus ramas para estorbo de Kurogane y Syaoran. Harto de esquivarlos el ninja desenvainó su espada.  
- ¡Syaoran apártate! - El chico se apartó de inmediato y el japonés obtuvo una posición de ataque.- ¡Técnica del Dragón Milenario!  
Los árboles fueron cortados de un golpe y el camino estaba completamente despejado. Empezaron a correr pero cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos no había nada. Árboles rasgados, marcas de golpes en el suelo y algo que horrorizó a Kurogane.  
- El abrigo... El abrigo de Fye.-Kurogane sintió el miedo en su cuerpo. Temía haber perdido su tesoro más preciado.  
- Syaoran, Kurogane. -Mokona se puso seria y abrió de golpe los ojos.- Aquí cerca hay una pluma de Sakura.

No se oía nada. El bosque estaba sumido en un profundo silencio escalofriante. Entonces el ninja alzó la mirada y a lo lejos vio un enorme árbol, mucho más alto y mucho más grande que todos los demás. Y a lo alto del árbol, camuflado entre las ramas había... Un precioso palacio.  
- Syaoran, Mokona. ¿Que hay ahí arriba? -Los dos miraron hacia donde señalaba el japonés y no podían dar crédito a sus ojos igual que él. Realmente había un palacio en lo alto de la copa de un árbol. Además era un palacio gigante.  
- De allí proviene la pluma de Sakura. -Afirmó Mokona.- Vamos hacia ése árbol.  
- Pero... ¿Sakura y Fye? -Syaoran estaba muy preocupado.  
- ¿Tu sabes donde están? Pues yo tampoco. La única pista que tenemos es la pluma de Sakura.-Al observar el nerviosismo del chico Kurogane quiso tranquilizarlo.- Quizás desde allí arriba los veremos...  
- De... De acuerdo. Vamos. -Syaoran se resintió y tomaron el camino hacia el árbol gigante.

El silencio se apoderaba del trayecto, exceptuando las canciones que Mokona tatareaba. Entonces Syaoran rompió el hielo.  
- Kurogane... Lo que me has dicho antes...  
- El que.  
- Lo de tú y Fye.  
Kurogane realmente se incomodó. La vergüenza se apoderó de su rostro cuando el chico sacó el tema. Detestaba esa conversación. Simplemente no quiera hablar de ello, le daba.. ¿Corte?  
- ¿Que quieres saber? Tu pregunta y yo te responderé! -Anunció Mokona.  
- ¡Cállate estúpido bollo blanco!.¡A saber que barbaridades dirías tú!  
- Ay Kuropon... Es ésa falta de tacto lo que inició vuestra pelea...  
- O sea, que ahora ustedes dos... están peleados. -Syaoran se reincorporó en la conversación, pero ya no tenía ése toque de vergüenza, más bien parecía estar bastante interesado en saber más sobre el asunto.  
- ¿Y a vosotros que os importa?  
- Que borde eres Kurorin... -Mokona se apartó un poco del ninja.- ¡No sé cómo Fye se pudo enamorar de ti!  
Entonces Kurogane estalló. Agarró a Mokona por las ojeras y le tiraba de ellas.  
- Waaa!.¡Kurorin es malo!.¡Syaoran rescátame!  
Cuando la ira del ninja se calmó Mokona se escondió en los brazos de Syaoran y este parecía tener miedo de preguntar cualquier cosa, aunque la duda parecía no dejarle tranquilo. Kurogane se fijó en ello y pensó que ya que lo sabía que más daba ahora hablar o no hablar de ello.  
- Vamos, suéltalo. Que quieres preguntarme.  
- Bueno... -Syaoran se giró con cara de auténtica curiosidad pero temor a la vez.- ¿Que pasó entre tú y Fye?.¿Como empezó todo?.¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que le querías?.¿Porque estáis peleados?  
- Eeeeh!.¡Esas son muchas preguntas!  
- Perdón. -Pero Syaoran no cambió, parecía estar atento y preparado para escuchar la respuesta.  
- Uhm... -Kurogane no podía cambiar de tema, sabía que estando Mokona allí no le dejarían omitir esas preguntas.- Jugó, dudé, le besé, se me declaró, me le declaré y no sé porqué.  
- ¿Como? -Syaoran estaba igual, Kurogane había hablado rapidísimo y no se había enterado de nada.  
- Yo te explicó.-Mokona vio su gran momento.- En una noche muy fría, cuando el sol ya se ponía...  
- ¡No te inventes estúpidas historias! -A Kurogane le crispaban los nervios.  
- Bueno, bueno.-Mokona se volvió a dirigir a Syaoran.- Fye hace mucho tiempo que esta colgado de Kurogane, me lo contó a mi...-Kurogane se ruborizó e intentó disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado, pero en realidad le había gustado escuchar esas palabras.- El caso es que Fye siempre jugueteaba y hacía enfadar a Kurogane porque así tenía una excusa para estar cerca suyo.-Kurogane seguía en las mismas, cada vez más ruborizado.- Entonces llegamos a ese mundo en el que ellos dos estuvieron cerrados en una habitación.  
- Ahhh! Fue allí. -Syaoran se sentía satisfecho.  
- Bueno, pues por lo que me contó Fye en Loveland, claro está que Kurogane no me ha contado nada, se ve que cuando Fye despertó y bromeó con él Kurogane le besó y Fye se apartó, -Kurogane no cabía en si de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.- Y Fye se le declaro a nuestro Kurotanparantán! Pero lo que no se esperaba es que Kurogane, aquí donde lo ves le correspondía. Y aquí debe continuar Kurogane porqué los detalles eróticos no los sé.  
- ¡No tienes porqué decir esas cosas! -El japonés estalló, aunque por dentro pensaba: "menos mal que Fye no ha contado nada..."  
- Vale, vale... -Syaoran estaba totalmente atónito, pero seguía curioso.- Pues eso fue todo. Pero desde Hogwarts que Kurogane está de muy mala leche, vete a saber tú porqué y le gritó a Fye, que ya lo estaba pasando suficientemente mal por haber marchado del único lugar en dónde podía utilizar su magia y en donde un montón de gente le comprendía, le admiraba y le trataba por igual.

Esas palabras llegaron como una flecha envenenada hasta el interior de Kurogane que sintió un enorme remordimiento y sensación de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo no había caído en la cuenta de que Fye realmente estuvo feliz en ése lugar?. Él que precisamente que ha dejado atrás Japón.¿Cómo no vio que Fye añoraba a los magos que tan bien le trataron?  
- Vale. No sigas. Metí la pata. -Kurogane se sentía abatido. Tenía que hablar con Fye y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía.  
- Si es que actúas antes de pensar... -Kurogane fue a reñir a Mokona por seguir pinchándole pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez era Syaoran quien lo regañaba.- ¿Que harás ahora? Yo estoy seguro de que Fye te perdonará.  
- Sí... Yo también lo creo... Seguro, seguro que todo irá bien. -pero en el interior del ninja algo no estaba tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía asegurar que todo iría bien si no sabía donde se encontraba Fye?  
- Vaya... -Syaoran empezó a hablar con Mokona.- ¿O sea que fue en ése lugar? Eso fue antes incluso que yo y Sakura.  
- Ya lo ves Syaoran, ellos se espabilaron más deprisa! JaJaJa  
Kurogane empezó a perseguir a Mokona de nuevo hasta que llegaron al pié del árbol.

- Waaa! Que alto! -Mokona estaba impresionada, pero de golpe su cara cambió.- ¡No me he dado cuenta!.¡Mientras veníamos el poder de la pluma de Sakura ha desaparecido!  
- ¿QUEEE? -Kurogane y Syaoran se temían lo peor.- ¿LES HABRÁ PASADO ALGO?  
- ¡No sé!  
Sin pensárselo dos veces empezaron a subir por una escalera de caracol que daba vueltas alrededor del árbol hasta llegar agotados y sin fuerzas a la entrada del palacio.  
- ¡SAKURA! -Syaoran abrió la puerta de una patada y los tres entraron de golpe.- ¿SAKURA?  
- ¿Sí?  
Kurogane y Syaoran se quedaron de piedra. Estaban dentro de un salón y delante de sus narices estaban sentados tomando té como si nada Fye y Sakura como si nada.  
- Oh! Syaoran, habéis venido! -Sakura se lanzó a los brazos del chico y le abrazó tiernamente.-Ya te echaba de menos!  
- Oh... Eh... Esto... -Syaoran estaba chocado, no esperaba encontrársela tan tranquila.- ¡Sakura! Mmmm... Ven a ver el paisaje, se ve muy bonito!  
- Sí, antes Fye y yo estábamos contemplándolo. ¿Sabes?.¡Hemos encontrado una de mis plumas!.¡Resulta que un animal muy raro la había encontrado y con el poder de la pluma se volvió enorme! Daba miedo pero Fye fue muy hábil y se la quitó en el bosque.¡Y luego seguimos a la criatura hasta aquí!  
- Oh, me alegro. ¿Porque no me lo cuentas afuera contemplando el paisaje que en-es-te-mo-men-to-se-ve-mu-cho-más-bo-ni-to? -Y guiñó un ojo tan exageradamente que todos se dieron cuenta.  
- Aaaah! Vale! -Y Sakura le devolvió el guiñó tremendamente exagerado a Syaoran.  
Sakura y Syaoran salieron a fuera y Mokona les siguió entonces Fye miró un instante a Kurogane y volvió a mirar a los chicos.  
- Ey! -Gritó el mago.- ¡Si tan bonito está el paisaje yo también quiero verlo! -Y empezó a correr hacia donde estaban los amantes.

Pero justo cuando pasó por el lado de Kurogane éste estiró un brazo y lo retuvo.  
-¿Eh...?  
- Tú quédate aquí. -Kurogane le miró avergonzadamente.- Tenemos que hablar.  
- Ah, pero... ¿Sabes hablar además de gritar?  
Esto hirió profundamente a Kurogane, que ya de por si se sentía fatal.  
- Lo... Lo siento.  
- ¿Que? Creo que no he entendido bien...  
- ¡Lo siento!  
- Vaya... -Fye se sentó de nuevo sobre un cojín y espero a que el ninja también se hubiera sentado en otro.- Y... ¿Por que lo sientes?  
- Siento haberte gritado. Siento haber ofendido a ese mago al que admiras. Y... Y siento no haber comprendido que estabas pasándolo mal.  
A Fye le cambió la cara. Se puso serio, pero no enfadado, más bien sorprendido. Nunca había visto a su ninja de ésa manera. Entonces sonrió de una forma muy divertida.  
- Éste es mi perrazo! -Fye aplaudió, pero esto molestó mucho al japonés.  
- ¡Oye trato de ser serio! -Kurogane sin querer volvió a gritar.  
- Tienes razón. -El mago agachó al cabeza y borró su sonrisa.- Es que me sorprendió demasiado verte así.  
- Perdona. He vuelto a gritar... No tengo remedio... Pero... Es que... ¿Es que no lo ves que no sé que hacer cuando respondes así? -Fye volvió a levantar la mirada y miró a los ojos de Kurogane.- Tu siempre estas sonriendo, y nunca me explicas tus cosas, te guardas tus problemas sólo para ti y la gente que está a tu alrededor no sabe cómo reaccionar. Cuando te vi tan deprimido en Kindom no sabía que hacer, me puse muy nervioso y acabé gritando... Pero es que no sé que decirte si te comportas así. ¡Ni yo ni nadie!  
- Es verdad... Lo siento... Es que, no quiero molestar a otros con mis problemas...  
- No molestas Fye, a todos nos preocupas y nos interesan tus inquietudes o tus tristezas. Sobretodo a mi. Yo... Yo me preocupo por ti constantemente...  
- Gracias.-Fye sonreía cabizbajo, le habían alegrado tanto ésas palabras de Kurogane. Pero entonces recordó algo.- Pero tú... Tú estuviste muy borde conmigo en Hogwarts, no parabas de gritar en todo el día y yo sólo quería compartir mi felicidad contigo...  
- Ya... Ya lo sé...-Kurogane agachó la mirada, inspiro fondo, cogió una mano de Fye y la miró como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación. Evitando la mirada del mago. -Yo... Yo estaba muy celoso.  
- ¿Como? -Fye abrió los ojos y se sonrojó, pero el ninja se sonrojó aún más.  
- Todo el día Dumbledore por aquí, Dumbledore por allá. Te lo estabas pasando en grande con todos esos magos y yo sólo daba vueltas por el castillo cómo un tonto. Sentía que tú eras feliz aunque no estuvieras conmigo, en cambio yo sólo deseaba verte y estar a tu lado.

Fye cogió la cara del ninja con ambas manos y se acercó a él.  
- ¿Como quieres... que yo sea feliz sin ti? -Entonces el rubio acortó la distancia entre los dos y le beso muy tiernamente. Después de ese beso Kurogane le cogió las manos y las acarició cariñosamente.  
- No quiero que volvamos a estar enfadados. -Dijo mirando al mago a los ojos.- Yo te amo.  
- Y yo más aún Kuropí. -Y dibujó una preciosa sonrisa.  
- Siempre... -Kurogane agachó la mirada y volvió a levantarse con una mirada asesina.- Siempre con estos estúpidos motes!  
- Wiiiii.¡Kurochi vuelve a ser el de siempre!  
- ¡Mokona!.¡Vayámonos!  
- ¡A sus ordenes general Kurotonto!  
- ¡Seréis estúpidos!  
- Cogeos todos. -Mokona saltó- ¡Nos vamos!  
- ¡Hey, yo no quiero que nos separemos! -Fye saltó y se cogió de los hombros de Kurogane. Sakura que no entendía nada se cogió de la mano se Syaoran y de la de Kurogane para que los cuatro llegarán juntos al nuevo mundo. Y así empezó el viaje.

* * *

**Waaa! Por fin Fye y Kuro se sientan a hablar... Aunque no sea muy larga la conversación. U-U**

El próximo capítulo será realmente interesante.  
No puedo contar nada, no puedo contar nada... (mordiéndome la lengua)  
Bueno vale una pista: -"El deseo de Kurogane"-

Sí! Sería un buen título... Pero no va a ser este título! (Waaa, el titulo lo dice todo, pero no lo voi a revelar)  
Esque el título que pongo a cada capi es el nombre del mundo que visitan!  
Ala! Creo que ya he hablado demasiado!  
Chaooo! 


	7. Japón

**Waaa! El capitulo especial! JA-JA-JA  
El titulo lo dice todo... No hace falta que comente nada... sólo que hace mucho tiempo que tenía en mente este capítulo, y por fin lo he podido escribir!  
-MiA- **

**

* * *

**

**JAPÓN **

Cayeron los cuatro juntos. Sakura esperaba sentada encima de la espalda de Syaoran y Kurogane estaba estirado boca arriba a unos metros de distancia. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la feliz sonrisa de su amado mago.  
- Hemos llegado Kuroçao!  
Fye estaba a cuatro patas encima del ninja lo cuál hizo que este se ruborizase muchísimo por esa posición y se levantara de un salto.  
- Quítate esmirriado!

Kurogane, rojo como un tomate, se limpió la capa y contempló su alrededor. Todos observaron al ninja que estaba plantado, inmóvil, mirando hacia un castillo con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces el moreno dibujó una verdadera sonrisa en su cara.  
- Oh, que bonita sonrisa... -Fye parecía feliz de ver a su ninja contento.- ¿Que debe ser la tercera en tu vida?  
Pero Kurogane no hacía ni caso de Fye, avanzó un paso, dos, sin contestar a nadie.  
- Esto es... ¡ESTAMOS EN JAPÓN! -Y empezó a correr hacia el castillo a toda prisa.

Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos y se giró de inmediato hacia el mago con una expresión muy preocupada.  
- ¡Que bien! -Sakura saltaba de la emoción.- ¡Que contenta estoy por él!.¡Por fin Kurogane regresa a casa!  
Fye notó como sus piernas perdían la fuerza y él caía de rodillas al suelo sin poder hacer nada. Sus manos temblorosas taparon su cara, ausente de toda sonrisa. Notó cómo su corazón se partía en dos y le invadía un miedo intenso.  
- ¡Fye!.¿Que te pasa estas enfermo? -Gritaba Sakura muy preocupada.  
Fye inspiró fuerte y levantó la cabeza muy despacio. Mokona y Syaoran se estremecieron al ver ésa sonrisa tan gélida que el mago tenía en la cara.  
- Estoy bien Sakura. No te preocupes por mí. Que bien que Kurogane haya regresado por fin a su mundo ¿no?  
Mokona se lanzó a los brazos de Fye y este la abrazó fuertemente.  
- Tengo miedo Mokona... Mucho miedo.-Le susurró al oído.  
- Fye... Sé fuerte! -Pero en realidad Mokona parecía al borde de las lágrimas.  
- ¿Entonces por qué pareces tan triste Mokona?  
- ¡No estoy triste! -Contestó haciéndose la enfadada.  
- ¡Ni yo! -Fye se levantó, se limpió la chaqueta y miró hacia el castillo.- Hace frío aquí...  
- Oh, perdona. -Syaoran sacó algo de su bolsa.- Toma tu abrigo, lo perdiste en Maggs.  
- Vaya gracias Syaoran. ¡Que suerte que lo encontraras!  
Pero Fye no se puso su abrigo, no sentía esa clase de frío. El más bien notaba un vacío enorme en su interior.

Dentro del castillo todo era muy cómodo. Les hicieron pasar a un comedor sin sillas y todos se sentaron a comer encima de cojines rojos y dorados, la ninja Soma se levantó.  
- Buenos días, yo soy la ninja Soma, protectora de la princesa de Japón, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
- Estos son mis compañeros de viaje. -Kurogane respondió por los demás. Y señaló a Syaoran.- Él es un arqueólogo de...-Recordó que Sakura no debía saber que Syaoran era de Clow.- De un país remoto. Él... -Kurogane señaló a Fye sin mirarlo a la cara.- Él es un mago de un mundo llamado Celes. Y ella es la princesa de Clow. -Dijo Kurogane señalando con la mano a Sakura. Fye lucía la más triste y falsa de las sonrisas.

- ¿Princesa? -Se oyó una voz desde el otro lado de unas cortinas.- ¿Hay una princesa?  
Una chica muy guapa salió de la habitación de al lado con los ojos iluminados. Era una chica morena, con una larga cabellera un poco ondulada, debía de tener la misma edad que Sakura.  
- Buenos días soy la princesa Sakura Kinomoto, del país de Clow.  
Tomoyo se abalanzó encima de Sakura con los ojos brillantes.  
- Que chica más guapa!  
Todos se sorprendieron y miraban a la princesa de Japón alucinando con su comportamiento.  
- Eh... -Sakura estaba muy sonrojada.  
- Oh, perdona! Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la princesa de Japón. Ah! -Tomoyo se giró hacia Kurogane y le abrazó.- ¡Que bien que hayas vuelto ya se te echaba de menos por aquí!  
- ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me envió de viaje!  
- ¡Sakura después de comer te enseñare mi castillo! -La princesa Tomoyo no había hecho caso de lo que Kurogane le decía.  
- La princesa siempre se emociona cuando ve a chicas guapas... -Dijo Kurogane para los demás, como disculpándose.

Después de comer Sakura y Tomoyo desaparecieron y Soma llamó a Kurogane para hablar con él. Fye, Syaoran y Mokona estaban sentados en lo más alto de una torre observando el reino. Tenía unos paisajes preciosos.  
- Que bonito lugar... ¿No os parece?  
- Fye... -Syaoran parecía triste y preocupado.- ¿Porque te comportas como si nada?  
- ¿Qué? -Fye se giró sonriendo.- ¿Como tendría que comportarme entonces?  
Mokona y Syaoran se miraron algo tristes.  
- Tu... -Syaoran agachó la cabeza.- ¿Que harás se Kurogane se queda aquí?  
Pero Fye seguía sonriendo. Su rubio pelo tapaba sus ojos y parecía que una lágrima caía entre ellos.  
- Yo seguiré viajando con vosotros.-Dijo completamente serio pero sin dejar de mirar al horizonte y sin mostrar sus ojos.

- Pero... -Mokona saltó a los brazos de Fye.- ¡Fye, recuerda que te lo prometió! Te dijo que seguiría a tu lado. ¡Y una promesa es una promesa!  
- ¡Como voy a reclamarle eso! -Fye gritó enfadado, ya no habían lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Hey chicos! Que bien que les encuentro.-Kurogane había llegado.  
- ¡Syaoran! -Mokona de golpe empezó a gritar y a saltar.- ¡Noto una pluma de Sakura!  
- Pues vamos a buscarla! -Exclamó enseguida el mago.  
- Esta cerca, con que vayamos Syaoran y yo hay más que suficiente.-Y sin decir nada más Mokona se llevó a Syaoran a empujones de la torre.  
Un silencio incómodo envolvió a los dos que quedaban.  
- ¿Que te ha dicho Soma? -Fye rompió al fin el silencio.  
- Bah... Nada sin importancia.  
- Pero después de tanto tiempo algo tendría que decirte ¿no? -El mago seguía insistiendo.  
- He dicho que no tiene importancia. -Afirmó Kurogane muy serio.  
Fye no tenía nada más que decir y como ésa situación le incomodaba quiso marcharse de la torre en busca de Mokona, se levantó y pasó al lado de Kurogane hacia la puerta. Pero el ninja lo cogió de un brazo y se quedaron los dos cara a cara. Kurogane sólo dio un paso hacia adelante y abrazó a Fye muy fuerte, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

"Esto es un adiós..."-Pensó para si mismo el mago, y después de unos segundos abrazó al ninja con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que quizás fuera la última vez.

Cuando llegaron al salón, hora de cenar, todos saltaban de alegría.  
- Hemos encontrado la pluma se Sakura! -Mokona y Tomoyo cantaban a coro.- Sakura recuperó una de sus plumas!  
- Pero... -Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura.- Yo no quiero que os vayáis aún! Me lo paso muy bien con Sakura!  
- Yo también Tomoyo.-Sakura y Tomoyo se abrazaban y lloriqueaban como dos bebés.  
- No pasa nada! -Mokona estaba muy contenta ese día.- Nos quedaremos hasta mañana!  
- Entonces a comer! -Tomoyo levantó un vaso con sake a modo de brindis.- Vamos a disfrutar de vuestra última noche!  
En la cena todos bebieron sake. Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo cantaban y bailaban por todo el salón con Mokona, Soma les perseguía e intentaba salvar los jarrones que los chicos tiraban a su paso, Kurogane estaba a un rincón con su mal genio, pero el que realmente sorprendió fue Fye que después se beber dos copas se retiró a su habitación a dormir.  
Dos horas después, Kurogane, harto del espectáculo, acostó a los chicos y a Mokona que llevaban ya unas cuantas copas de más. Luego se dirigió a su habitación pero antes de llegar se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación de Fye.  
Abrió muy silenciosamente la puerta sin despertar al mago y se acercó a su cama. El alto ninja se sentó a un lado de la cama y apartó el rubio pelo de la cara de su mago. Era tan bello...  
"Así me di cuenta..."-Kurogane recordaba para sí mismo.-"El día que estuvimos encerrados contemplé tu figura dormida, y ése día me di cuenta de que te amaba Fye..."- El ninja agachó su cabeza y se acercó a la cara del rubio lentamente. Escuchaba las palpitaciones de su corazón, contemplaba el subir y bajar de su pecho cada vez que respiraba y esas manos tan finas y suaves que se recostaban sobre las sábanas. Cogió una de sus manos y la besó.  
- Fye... Te quiero. Te quiero tanto... -Murmuró el moreno para sí mismo.  
Se levantó y caminó poco a poco hacia la puerta y una vez en el pasillo giró su cabeza para contemplar por última vez el rostro de su amado, entonces algo que nunca hubiera imaginado pasó. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla en muestra de la increíble tristeza que el ninja sentía en su interior. Enseguida la secó con su manga y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Fye se despertó por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, le cegaba los ojos. Entonces recordó que no era un sueño, que se encontraba en Japón y que hoy partiría con Mokona y los chicos a un nuevo mundo. Sin Kurogane.  
El mago se vistió y fue a reunirse con los otros que, para su sorpresa ya estaban todos despiertos y en perfecto estado.  
- ¿De verdad no tienen resaca? -Preguntó el mago sorprendido.  
- Estamos perfectamente!- Contestaron los cuatro a la vez.  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona desprendían un brillo matutino que cegaba al mago.  
- Uhm... Mi cabeza... -Soma estaba a un lado.- ¿Cómo puede ser que a mí me siente tan mal y ellos estén así de bien? -La ninja estaba recostada en una pared con unas ojeras increíbles.- Y encima no me dejaron dormir hasta las tantas. Hoy no estoy yo por misiones...  
- ¿Donde está Kurogane? -Le preguntó Fye, que se había acercado a ella.  
- Él se fue con el ejército. Debería haber ido yo pero me pidió que le dejara ir a él, que hacía mucho tiempo que no combatía con los suyos... ¡Y debido a mi estado y a que todos le echaban de menos por mi excelente!  
- ¿Se fue?  
- Sí, pero estará bien, no es nada peligroso. Supongo que de noche ya habrá regresado.  
- Pero entonces nosotros ya nos habremos ido! -Fye no daba crédito de lo que oía. ¿Es que Kurogane no se iba a despedir?  
Mokona observó al mago muy triste, entonces se giró hacia Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo.  
- ¡Chicos! -Todos callaron enseguida.- Noto otra pluma...  
- Pero si ayer dijiste que no...  
- Pero ahora la siento... Creo que hay otra pluma en este lugar! -Mokona hablaba convencida.  
- Pues a buscarla! -Exclamó Syaoran.  
- ¡Sakura! -Tomoyo saltó a los brazos de la princesa de Clow- ¡Eso significa que te quedas al menos un día más!  
- ¿Mokona podemos hablar? -Fye estaba molesto.

Salieron del comedor y Fye agarró a Mokona fuertemente.  
- ¿No ha pluma verdad? -Fye parecía enfadado.- ¿Les has mentido para que yo me despida de Kurogane en cuanto vuelva?  
- Hay una pluma. ¡De Verdad! -Mokona intentaba soltarse de Fye.  
- ¡Si se a ido es porqué no quiere despedirse!.¡No alargues esto!  
- ¡Fye, TE DIGO QUE NOTO UNA PLUMA! -Mokona se liberó y gritó enfadada.- ¡SI NO TE LO CREES ME DA IGUAL PORQUE NO NOS IREMOS HASTA QUE A MI ME DÉ LA GANA, Y NO ME LA DA!  
Fye se quedó pasmado. El manjuu volvió al comedor con los chicos sin dirigirle ni una palabra más la mago que se quedó de pié en el pasillo, atónito. En todos esos meses que habían viajado juntos Fye nunca había visto a Mokona enfadada de ésa manera y gritando.

Ése los chicos buscaron la pluma por todas partes. En el castillo, en los alrededores, por los pueblos vecinos... Pero nada. Mientras Fye se pasó el día de arriba abajo, le vieron por el bosque maldiciendo y golpeando los árboles y también al lado del lago recogido y con la mirada perdida y triste. Soma, preocupada, se le acercó.  
- Oye... ¿Puedo llamarte Fye?  
- Claro... -Fye estaba sentado amarrándose las rodillas con los brazos cruzados y mirando el agua del lago, impasible.  
- ¿Por que no fuiste con ellos a buscar la pluma? -Soma se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando el lago.  
- Yo... -Fye se giró i miró a la ninja con una de sus típicas sonrisas.- Yo no soy necesario. -Volvió a mirar al infinito y, aún con la misma sonrisa dijo:- No soy necesario para nadie.  
- Cualquiera diría que no pareces triste.  
- ¿A ti te lo parece? -Fye le sonrió aún más haciendo que la ninja se sonrojara y desviara la mirada hacia otro lado.  
- ¿Desde... desde cuando le quieres?  
- ¿De que me estas hablando? -Fye cogió una piedra y la tiró al lago, haciéndola rebotar varias veces encima del agua.  
- ¿Él te ha correspondido?  
- No te entiendo, no sé de qué me hablas. -Y tiró otra piedra.  
- A mí nunca me quiso. -Es vez fue la ninja la que lanzó una piedra, la lanzó con furia y le rebotó cuatro veces.- Lo sé porque cuando estaba conmigo tenia la mirada ausente. A ti en cambio te mira con ternura. Yo siempre le he querido y deseo lo mejor para él. Tomoyo creía que si él se iba no sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a él si no a mi.  
- ¿Un favor?  
- Ella creía que con su ausencia yo le olvidaría. De hecho lo ha conseguido, en parte. Ya no estoy enamorada de él, pero siempre le querré. El favor que Tomoyo le hacía a él era más arriesgado, no tenía ni idea de si resultaría, pero se arriesgó. Kurogane no apreciaba la vida. Mataba sin necesidad a sus enemigos en vez de hacerlos prisioneros y nunca se preocupaba de aceptar una misión en la que arriesgara su vida. Tomoyo quería que él se volviera tierno, y eso solo lo conseguiría el día que Kurogane se enamorase. El destino hizo el resto...  
- ... -El mago se quedó sin palabras.  
- Es un ninja, y los ninjas siempre defensarán a su país en cualquier situación. Hoy ha tenido lugar una batalla y él fue con el ejército en mi lugar. Pero sigo creyendo que ése no es su lugar.  
- Claro que sí. Un ninja debe luchar al lado de sus compañeros y su princesa. -Fye volvió a lanzar otra piedra pero esta se hundió sin rebotar contra la superficie del lago helado.  
- ¿Eso crees?  
- ¡Claro!  
- En ése caso deberíais iros ya. Porque Tomoyo y Sakura se están tomando afecto y luego la princesa se sentirá muy sola si se acostumbra a estar con Sakura.  
- Es justo lo que yo pienso.  
- Mientes muy bien. -Y dicho esto la ninja se levantó y se dirigió hacia el castillo. El mago se quedó en el lago, contemplando el atardecer.

"Soma realmente conoce a Kurogane, creo que con el tiempo él podría enamorarse de ella. Definitivamente éste es el lugar de Kurogane. Por mucho que yo le quiera su lugar esta aquí."

Cuando el sol ya se puso Fye se dirigió de vuelta al castillo donde Mokona lo recibió.  
- ¡Nos vamos enseguida! -No quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro del enfado de Mokona.  
- ¿Encontrasteis la pluma?  
- No había pluma. -Afirmó una voz grave que Fye detectó enseguida como la de Kurogane.  
- ¿No había pluma Mokona? -Repitió Fye sin girarse para ver al ninja.  
- No había. Fue un error mío.  
- ¡Puedes irte a la mierda con tus errores! -Fye estaba muy molesto, porque encima de que Mokona le había gritado él tenia la razón desde el principio. -Y ahora nos vamos.  
- Princesa Tomoyo tengo que hablar contigo. -Kurogane se dirigió a la princesa y la cogió de una mano.  
- ¡Espérate! -Tomoyo se soltó muy indignada.- ¡Quiero despedirme de mi amiga Sakura!  
- Esto es más importante.  
- ¿Más importante que despedirnos de ellos?.¿Tú estás loco?  
- ¡Mucho más importante! -Kurogane miró enfadado a los ojos de la princesa que enseguida comprendió que se debía tratar de algo urgente. Se giró y beso a Sakura en el pelo.- Por favor no os marchéis, esperadme que ahora vuelvo.  
- ¡Claro que sí! -Sakura al borde de las lágrimas asintió exageradamente.  
Fye no podía soportarlo más. ¿Era mucho más importante cualquier cosa sobre la batalla de hoy que despedirse de él? Una mezcla de ira y tristeza explotaba dentro de él pero decidió no llorar. Al menos no mientras estuvieran en Japón.

Cuando la princesa y el ninja de Japón salieron de la estancia Fye se fijó en que Kurogane llevaba la capa desgarrada y marcas de sangre en las manos y en la ropa. Los dos cerraron la puerta y todos los demás se quedaron esperando y contemplando las siluetas a través de la puerta corrediza. Observaron las dos figuras hablando, aunque no podían oír lo que decían. De golpe la silueta de Kurogane se arrodillaba delante de la de la princesa como si pidiera perdón, la otra le levantaba la cabeza y le abrazaba. Estuvieron largo rato abrazados y luego se levantaron. Cuando se acercaron y abrieron la puerta todos disimularon que habían estado espiando.  
- Bueno... Debemos irnos ya Kurogane... -Mokona parecía triste.  
- ¡Adiós Tomoyo! -Decía Sakura entre lágrimas.  
- ¡Adiós Sakura! -Esta también lloraba a mares.- ¡Adiós a ti también Syaoran! -Tomoyo les abrazó a los dos entre sollozos.- ¡Os echaremos de menos... Podéis volver siempre que queráis! -Los tres se abrazaban llorosos y muy tristes.  
Fye miró hacia Kurogane pero no sabía como despedirse de él. Notaba que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de ser derramadas y que no podía pronunciar ni un adiós. Pero Kurogane ni siquiera lo miraba, él sólo miraba con tristeza hacia la princesa evitando la mirada del mago en todo momento.  
- Kurogane... -Fye por fin pudo decir algo.  
- Buaaa! Kurogane, que triste son las despedidas!.¡No las soporto! -Tomoyo llorando soltó por fin a Sakura y Syaoran y se abalanzó sobre Kurogane para que la consolase. -¿Es que tu no vas a despedirte de los tuyos?  
- Sabes que no soporto las despedidas... -Kurogane cerró los ojos y abrazó los hombros de la princesa para que se calmase.

Fye no entendía porqué se comportaba de ése modo. Él le había dicho que le quería y ahora que iban a separarse... ¿No sería capaz de mirarle a la cara y despedirle? No podía soportar la idea de que no le dijera nada. ¿Es que no se merecía ni una despedida?

- Tienes razón Tomoyo.  
Kurogane por fin alzó sus ojos y miró al mago. Este sintió que se moriría en ese mismo instante. Su cuerpo temblaba y creía que el corazón se le pararía. Pero Kurogane volvió a apartar esos ojos tan tristes y con la mirada perdida dijo:  
- Te echaré mucho de menos... Tomoyo.  
- ¡Y yo a ti! Buaaaaaaaaaa! -Tomoyo sollozó muy fuerte y abrazó a Kurogane, éste le abrazó igual.  
- ¿QUEEE? -Fye tenía los ojos vidriosos, a punto de echarse a llorar, pero muy abiertos. ¿Había oído bien?.¿Le fallaban sus orejas? Kurogane se estaba despidiendo... ¿De Tomoyo?  
Soma se acercó y abrazó también al moreno. Tomoyo volvió de nuevo con Sakura y reemprendieron sus llantos de despedida. Soma soltó a Kurogane y miró muy sonriente a Fye.  
- Cuídalo bien... Por favor. -Y dicho esto se echó también a llorar agarrando una mano de Tomoyo. Con al otra se despedían de los viajeros y Mokona los tragó a todos.  
Justo antes de desaparecer Kurogane cogió al atónito Fye por la nuca y lo acercó a él abrazándolo.  
- Te lo prometí... -Después de esto Fye se echó a llorar a los brazos de su amado ninja y empezó su viaje, dejando atrás Japón.

* * *

**BUAAAAA! TOMOYO, SAKURA... QUE LLORONAS QUE SOYS! **

**No hay más que decir... ¿También creíais que Kurosama se quedaría en Japón?  
Pues yo lo pensé, no sabía si terminarlo así o que se separaban y luego Kurogane reemprendía le viaje y buscaba a Fye hasta encontrarlo viajando solo con Mokona. Pero luego se me ocurrieron unos capítulos en los que aún salen Sakura y Syaoran y decidí continuar la historia así... **

**Bueno estamos en la mitad. De hecho el próximo capítulo es el que cierra este "Primer ciclo" y cierra muchos interrogantes que están abiertos desde el primer capítulo. **

**Ahora empezarán los verdaderos problemas, mis crossovers queridos y las promesas y las advertencias de Rumiko y Dumbledore. ¿Las recordáis? **

**Pronto más aventuras!  
Si queréis saber cómo continua la historia... Reviews pliz! Si no... Ahí lo dejo y termino en el siguiente capitulo!**


	8. Konoha

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte de la historia!  
Después de este me voy a tomar una semana de descanso ya k me voy a Polonia de viaje! **

**Este capitulo tenia k ser un mega-crossover con Naruto, pensaba ponerle Hokage de titulo, luego pensé en Uzumaki, incluso Uchiha o Iruka. Pero decidí dejar el titulo de Konoha, k por algo es el nombre de la villa! Luego me di cuenta de que daba demasiada importancia a SASUNARU y claro le quitaba protagonismo a la mega-supe-hiper importante conversación k Kuro y Fye tienen k tener. Porque hay muchas cosas k decir...  
Otro día ya haré un KuroFye + SasuNaru... O SasuNaru NaruSasu a secas, k no estaría mal! ;PO SasuNaru a secas! Próximamente! **

**Aviso Importante: Contiene Yaoi! **

**-MiA- **

**

* * *

**

**KONOHA **

Habían llegado. Estaban en un bosque muy denso pero con bonitos paisajes. Había unas montañas nevadas al fondo y en dirección opuesta se veía una gran ciudad. Fye estaba a cuatro patas mirando al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, con sus manos agarraba la hierba con fuerza y rabia. Todos se pusieron en pie menos él.  
- ¿Que has echo? -Fye poco a poco se levantó.- Era tu lugar... Tu deseo era volver allí! -Gritaba mirando aún al suelo.  
- ¿Y? -Kurogane miraba al cielo.- Una promesa es una promesa.  
- Pero...  
- Cállate ya. Tú también te fuiste del colegio de magos ¿no? Ahora ya no puedo volver, no hagas que me arrepienta enseguida.  
Fye alzó su mano derecha e intentó golpear a Kurogane. El ninja cogió su brazo y tiró de él para acercar al mago. Con el otro brazo Kurogane lo rodeó y colocó la cabeza del rubio sobre su pecho.  
- Tranquilo... -Giró su cabeza y miró a los chicos y a Mokona haciendo un gesto para que se fueran. Enseguida Mokona se los llevó lejos con la excusa de que notaba una pluma en la ciudad..  
Fye rodeó con sus brazos a Kurogane y agarrándose a su espalda lo abrazó con fuerza.  
- ¿P-por qué? -Fye empezó a llorar.- ¿P-por qué alguien como tú... S-se queda a mi lado?  
- Porqué te quiero. -Kurogane besó el pelo del mago y este lloró aún con más fuerza.  
- N-no lo entiendo... -Aún tenia la cabeza escondida en el pecho del ninja.  
- Ni yo, pero quiero estar contigo. Te lo prometí. Fye... -El ninja cogió la cabeza de Fye y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.- Esa persona de la que huyes... Te hizo mucho daño. ¿Verdad?  
Fye giró la cara y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.  
- Yo... No quiero sentirme solo otra vez...  
- Nunca me alejaré de ti. Te lo juro.  
- Pe-pero...  
- No vas a sentirte solo nunca más, porqué ahora yo estoy aquí y estaré a tu lado siempre.  
Kurogane secó las lágrimas de Fye con sus dedos peinó su pelo dorado. Fye se quedó en silencio mirando a la cara de su querido ninja.  
- ¡Te amo Kurogane!  
- Y yo a ti, mi dulce mago... Y eso es lo que yo...  
- ¡Eso a sido muy tierno! -Exclamó una voz desde la copa de un árbol cortando la conversación.  
Un chaval un poco mayor que Syaoran, moreno, con unos ojos negros y profundos los miraba desafiante. De pronto un chiquillo rubio apareció detrás de él y se colgó boca abajo de la rama del árbol.  
- Sasuke no espíes.  
- Mira quien fue a hablar baka... -El chico moreno miro desafiante el rubio.- Y no estoy espiando, pero es que si están en medio de el campo de entrenamiento...  
- Perdonadle...-El rubio bajo de un salto y se plantó delante de los dos viajeros que ya estaban separados.- Es que Sasuke es incapaz de ser amable o tierno. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, él se llama Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Sois de alguna villa cercana?  
- Uhm... No. -Kurogane los miraba desafiante. ¡Le habían cortado en un momento muy bonito! Y esto le daba bastante vergüenza...- Somos viajeros. Me llamo Kurogane.  
- Yo soy Fye D.Flourite. Llamadme Fye.  
- Bueno os conduciremos a la villa. -Sasuke cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad.  
Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar.  
- ¡Esto es Konoha! -Gritó el rubio escandaloso haciendo gesto teatral.  
- Bonito lugar. -Dijo Fye.  
- Supongo que no habrá ningún problema para hospedaros. En nuestra casa es evidente que no. -Dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke.- Y no os haría gracia vivir con Kakashi e Iruka.  
- Definitivamente no. -Dijo el moreno pensando en las perversiones que Kakashi solía contarles.- Bueno la casa de al lado esta vacía, quizás si sólo es un día os dejan...

Los cuatro siguieron caminando por la villa hasta llegar donde había el Hokage, que era algo así como el ninja más importante de la villa, según entendió Fye. Ahí estaban también Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona y una chica con el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes.  
- Kyaaa!.¡Fye!.¡Kurogane! -Sakura se acercó corriendo y arrastró a la chica pelirrosa de la mano.- Mirad se llama como yo, esta es Sakura!  
- Encantada. -La Sakura de Konoha hizo una leve reverencia. Todos se presentaron y hablaron con el Hokage. Este no tuvo problemas en dejarles quedar en la casa vacía de al lado de la de los muchachos de la villa.  
- Bueno podrían venirse con nosotros... -Dijo uno de pelo gris y un solo ojo visible.- Soy Kakashi, este es mi compañero de piso y amante Iruka. -Señaló a un hombre moreno con cola que le cerró la boca de un tortazo.  
- Buenos días soy Iruka, no le hagan caso y hospedaros en la casa vacía.  
- ¡Kyaaa, Sakura!.¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa tú? -Dijo la pelirrosa.- ¡Y llévate esa bolita blanca tan mona!

Definitivamente Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona se hospedaron con la Sakura de Konoha y Sasuke y Naruto guiaron a Kurogane y Fye a su nueva casa. Ye era casi de noche. Se despidieron y entraron en ella. Era pequeña, pero suficiente para ellos dos. Tenía un pequeño comedor con un sofá verde que parecía muy cómodo, de seguida Fye se tumbó allí a descansar. Kurogane se acercó, se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla. Fye se giró sonrosado por esa caricia tan tierna y se quedó boca arriba para poder ver a su ninja que estaba sentado a su lado, a la altura de su barriga.  
- Antes me cortaron en el bosque. -Kurogane apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, quedando inclinado encima de Fye pero sin necesidad de apoyarse sobre él.- Eso me dio mucha rabia...  
- Es que realmente fuiste muy tierno...  
- Cállate... -Kurogane se sonrojó de mala manera y miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Que... Que fue lo que viste en el espejo de Mirage?  
- Uh... Cuanto tiempo. ¡No me acuerdo de eso!  
- Vamos seguro que sí. Además pusiste cara de miedo y luego en cambio cara de felicidad.  
- Puse cara de felicidad cuando te vi a ti reflejado en ése espejo. -Fye sonrió y Kurogane se ruborizó aún más.- ¡Pero tú te sonrojaste al verte en el espejo, exactamente como ahora!  
- Bueno... -Kurogane no paraba de sonrojarse más y más.- En ése espejo yo vi... Bueno, me vi a mí mismo y luego te vi a ti y tú... Tú me abrazabas y me... -Kurogane giró al cara para ver al mago que estaba muy callado pero este se había levantado y estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara.  
- ¿Yo te... besaba?

Fye eliminó la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los del ninja y le beso muy dulcemente. Cuando se separaron Fye le miró muy cariñosamente a los ojos.  
- No quiero que te arrepientas de estar a mi lado...  
- Yo no me arrepentiría nunca de estar contigo.  
Esta vez fue Kurogane quién le besó. Empezó siendo una caricia, luego mordió suavemente el labio del mago y este le siguió el juego y pronto acabó siendo un beso lleno de pasión. Ambas lenguas jugaban en la cavidad del otro y se buscaban desesperadamente. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse un instante para tomar aire.  
- ¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! -Insinuó el mago.  
- ¿Que he hecho mal? -Decía el ninja con una voz muy sensual.  
- Provocarme.  
Y dicho esto Fye se lanzó en busca de esos labios de nuevo, con un movimiento rápido salió de debajo de Kurogane y se sentó de rodillas. Kurogane apoyó su espalda en el sofá quedando medio tumbado. Ese beso pasional empezó a llenarse también de lujuria y deseo. Kurogane rodeó con sus brazos al mago y lo tumbó encima suyo, aparto su cara rompiendo ése beso para besar el cuello de Fye dejando una marca en el.  
- ¡Me vas a dejar una marca!- Decía Fye que se deleitaba con esos besos tan sensuales.  
- Así todos sabrán que eres únicamente de mi propiedad. -Y siguió a lo suyo.  
De pronto sonó el timbre.

- ¡MIERDA!.¿Es que tenía que venir alguien ahora? -Gritaba el ninja muy enfadado y molesto.  
- Tranquilo... -Fye le besó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir a quién quisiera que fuera que llamaba a esas horas.- ¿Quien es?  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rubio escandaloso de antes y el moreno serio.  
- ¡Buenos días vecinos! -Naruto parecía animado e inquieto.- ¿No tendréis un poco de chocolate líquido?  
- ¿Chocolate? Pues ni idea. Pasad y miraremos haber qué hay.  
- ¡Si es que de verdad no sé para que diablos quiere este chocolate ahora si nunca le han gustado los dulces! -Dijo Naruto mientras entraba en la casa.  
Fye observó que Sasuke se sonrojó muchísimo y éste apartó la mirada. Entonces pasaron a la cocina desde donde se veía el comedor. Fye miró hacia Kurogane con cara de tramar algún plan malvado.  
- A él tampoco le gustan los dulces, como a ti.-Le dijo Fye a Sasuke mientras buscaban por los armarios de la cocina.  
Sasuke, un poco sonrojado, desvió su mirada hacia Kurogane y lo vio tumbado en el sofá de espaldas a la cocina con un aire de cabreo evidente.  
- Naruto, -dijo el moreno con un tono de vergüenza- Creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos.  
- ¡Pero si me pediste chocolate! -Naruto lo miró extrañado.- Parecía que te venía muy de gusto...  
- Bueno pero da igual, mañana ya compraremos... -Sasuke se despidió de Fye y se fue hacia la puerta. Éste los miraba sorprendido.  
- Madre mía, a este no hay quién lo entienda... -Naruto se fue detrás del moreno sin entender nada.- Lo siento por las molestias, hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana, hasta mañana!

El mago cogió algo de un armario y volvió hacia el sofá con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda. Kurogane lo cogió por la cintura y lo sentó encima de él con una pierna a cada lado.  
- Odio que me interrumpan... -Dijo Kurogane justo antes de besar a Fye.  
Cuando se separaron Fye sonrió muy picaronamente y sacó sus manos de detrás de su espalda.  
- Mira que he encontrado... -Fye le enseñó un pote marrón en el que ponía "Chocolate Líquido".  
- ¿Chocolate?.¿Y por qué no se lo diste? -Kurogane no sabía que tenía de interesante el chocolate.  
- Lo vi justo cuando cerraron la puerta.  
Fye abrió el pote y hundió un dedo en el chocolate, luego se lo lamió sensualmente provocando a Kurogane.  
- Mmmh... Está muy bueno!.¡Pruébalo! -Fye untó de nuevo su dedo en el chocolate.  
- No me gustan las cosas dulces, lo sabes perfectamente... Mhf! -Fye le metió el dedo en la boca haciendo que lo probara.  
- Pero es que este esta realmente bueno.

Cuando Fye quitó su dedo de la boca de Kurogane le besó saboreando el gusto dulce que tenía ahora la boca del ninja.  
- Esos dos... -Fye miró hacia la puerta.- Esos dos están liados.  
- ¡Y a mí que más me da!  
- ¿No te imaginas para qué quería Sasuke el chocolate?  
- ¿Para comérselo? -Kurogane no entendía por qué tenía que salir esta conversación tan estúpida en ese momento.  
- A él no le gusta lo dulce... -Fye untó una vez más su dedo en el chocolate.- Ahora verás para que lo quería.  
Pasó su dedo por todo lo largo del cuello de Kurogane.  
- ¡Me has manchado idiota! -El ninja se crispó y puso su típica cara de furia y sorpresa.  
- ¿Tú no eres nada malpensado verdad? -Fye se acercó al cuello del moreno.- Que inocente eres...  
El mago empezó a lamer el chocolate directamente del cuello de Kurogane. Éste se ruborizó y se excitó muchísimo. Nunca le habían hecho algo así. Fye empezó a untarle y lamerle el cuello, la mejilla y luego los labios. Le lamió los labios sin cerrar los ojos, mirándole directamente. Eso hizo que Kurogane se excitara muchísimo y también se ruborizase. Cuando ya le había quitado todo el chocolate se besaron con deseo, el uno del otro. Fye le quitó la camiseta a Kurogane y empezó a untarle también el pecho y los abdominales. Entonces le desabrochó poco a poco el pantalón al ninja.  
- Eh, eh, eh! -Kurogane empezándose a darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amante se sentía avergonzado.- ¿No pensarás...?  
- Cállate! -Fye le lanzó una mirada pervertida y cortante.- A estas alturas no sé de qué tienes vergüenza.- Fye le besó de nuevo y luego se levantó de encima suyo y se sentó en el suelo con el pote a su lado.  
Definitivamente Kurogane no sabía cómo ponerse, si taparse la cara, si tumbarse... Se doblegó hacia adelante y beso a Fye. Éste después de besarlo apoyó una de sus manos en sus pectorales y lo empujó hacia atrás para que se tumbara en el sofá como antes. Terminó de quitarle los pantalones y los boxers al ninja y untó dos de sus dedos con chocolate. Lamió provocativamente le chocolate que goteaba y luego pasó tranquilamente sus dos dedos por toda la diagonal del miembro de Kurogane. Él se estremeció con el contacto frío del chocolate y se tapó su cara con sus manos. Fye entonces recordó que era la primera vez que le hacía eso al ninja, anteriormente había sido él quien...  
- JiJi -Fye disfrutaba con ese juego.- Diviértete Kurochoco.  
Entonces lamió despacio el chocolate. Su amante no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer al notar el contacto de su lengua con su miembro. Fye jugaba con los dedos untándolo de chocolate y con su lengua. Empezó a dibujar círculos alrededor de la punta de la excitación del moreno y dejó el chocolate a un lado. Entonces introdució todo el miembro en su boca y empezó a chuparlo de arriba a abajo, al principio lentamente y luego más rápido. Kurogane gemía y suspiraba agarrando con sus manos el tapiz del sofá, no sabía que hacer con ellas. ¿Que debía hacer?.¿Donde tenía que poner sus manos?.¿Que hacia mientras?  
Fye levantó una de sus manos y buscó una de las del ninja. La agarró y la acercó a su cabeza.  
- ¿No sabes que hacer? -Fye miró al avergonzado japonés. Que situación tan comprometida, no sabía como contestar.- Pues marca tu el ritmo.  
El mago continuo lamiendo a Kurogane y éste empezó a entender, con sus manos jugó con los cabellos del rubio y poco a poco empezó a hacer presión y a llevar el ritmo. El rubio aceleró, su lengua se movía rápido y jugaba con todo el miembro. Kurogane disfrutaba como nunca, levantó un poco la cabeza y observó a Fye con la cabeza en su entrepierna. Era una imagen realmente erótica y excitante.

- Ahhh... Paraaa... Ahhh... -Kurogane gemía y se retorcía de placer. Apartó sus manos pero el mago no paraba.- Ahhh... Detente... Voy a... Ahhh... Dios... Ahhh... Paraaa... AAAH!  
Kurogane gritó de placer y explotó en la boca de su amante. Fye se relamió los labios y no dejó rastro del fluido del ninja.  
- Ah, ah... -El mago negó con la cabeza.- Ahora me toca a mí.

Fye volvió a la carga, se tumbó encima del ninja y lo besó deseoso. Kurogane enseguida volvió a excitarse. Éste recuperó el ya olvidado pote de chocolate y untó un poco en el cuello de Fye, luego lo devoró, mordiendo suavemente el pálido cuello. Eso le encantó al mago.  
- Pero... -Fye recogió un poco de chocolate de los labios de Kurogane y lo degustó.- Si a ti no te gusta lo dulce!  
- No es el chocolate lo que me gusta... Eres tú.  
Fye se sonrojó y sonrió feliz. Levantó un poco su cuerpo y se espació chocolate por todo el torso. El ninja los agarró de los brazos y lo volteó, quedando ahora él encima del rubio. Empezó a recoger el chocolate del cuerpo de Fye con su lengua, primero por el ombligo, luego subió hasta le pecho y después se desvió hacia un pezón, lo mordió suavemente y lo lamió, excitando al mago.  
- Eres delicioso. -Kurogane besó a Fye con pasión, le cogió de la cabeza intentando juntar sus bocas lo máximo. Fye estaba realmente deseoso de ese cuerpo que lo rodeaba y lo acaloraba, sus miembros se rozaban y jugaban como sus lenguas. Cuando tomaron aire el uno respiraba los suspiros del otro y la temperatura de sus cuerpos era muy alta.

- Kuro... Kurosama... Hazlo ya.  
- Mmmm... No sé, no sé... -El ninja mordisqueó la oreja de Fye haciéndolo sufrir, quería hacerse rogar.  
- Dios... Okay! Hazlo ya... ¡Por-fa-vor!  
Fye gemía por la tortura del ninja. Kurogane levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la avergonzada y suplicante mirada del mago. Aquella imagen era realmente sensual. No pudo esperar más, se recostó en el sofá y levantó a Fye, sentándolo encima suyo.  
- Tus deseos son órdenes.  
Kurogane cogió al rubio por la cintura y lo envistió lentamente. Fye gemía más y más fuerte, se apoyó en lo hombros del moreno y empezó a cabalgarlo cada vez más rápido y más violentamente. Para Kurogane esa imagen era la más excitante que podía contemplar jamás. Besó varias veces el pecho de Fye, con una mano lo agarró por la espalda, para que no se cansara tanto mientras con la otra lo empezó a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo al que se movía el mago. Sus cuerpos calientes, rojizos y sudando disfrutaban de cada roce entre ambos.  
Fye se agachó un poco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurogane, y agarró su cabeza con fuerza. Una embestida más, y ambos ahogaron un grito a la vez, y juntaron sus cuerpos con fuerza, abrazándose, fundiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron en ése mismo sofá, Fye estaba abrazado a Kurogane, encima suyo, y ambos se encontraban desnudos.  
- Eh, despiértate... Ya es tarde. -Le susurró Kurogane al oído para despertarlo dulcemente.  
- ¿Nya? Ah, lo siento, me dormí encima tuyo... -Fye se levantó de golpe.- Debo haber sido una molestia!  
- ¿Como vas a ser tu una molestia? -Kurogane lo jaló hacia él y lo besó deliciosamente. Fye se sonrojó y sonrió feliz.- Bueno mejor voy ya a bañarme y eso... -Fye recogió la ropa que había por le suelo desde la noche anterior y se tapó un poco.  
- Mmm... Sí mejor... Aún tienes chocolate por le cuerpo! -Fye se rió con ganas y Kurogane le miró de arriba abajo.  
- ¿Y tu no? -¬¬  
- JaJa. Es verdad! Bueno, ve a ducharte, ya iré yo luego. Mientras recojo y te preparo el desayuno.  
- Vale. Muchas gracias.

Después de ducharse y desayunar salieron en busca de los muchachos y Mokona. Los encontraron en un parque cercano a donde habían visitado al Hokage. Estaban con Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y también Iruka.  
- Buenos días dormilones! -Exclamaron todos a la vez.  
- Ohayo! -Fye sonreía y no se percató de que llevaba una marca en el cuello que Kurogane le había echo la noche anterior.- ¿Que tal durmieron ustedes?  
- Bien, bien... -Asintieron Naruto y Sasuke, un tanto sonrojados.  
- Ayer estuvimos cuchicheando hasta bien entrada la madrugada! -Afirmaron contentas las dos Sakuras cogiéndose de la mano.- Syaoran en cambio se durmió enseguida.- Syaoran se hizo el sueco.  
- Bueno... -Iruka bostezó- Yo no he dormido mucho hoy...  
- Sí, porqué yo no te dejé!  
Kakashi apareció de la nada con pose teatral y ojito feliz.  
- ¡CIERRA LE PICO! -Iruka le propinó un tortazo y se ruborizó muchísimo.  
- Oh... -Kakashi miró sorprendido a Fye, observó su cuello y sonrió.- Bueno, no somos los únicos que hemos dormido poco... -Y miró con mirada de saberlo todo a Kurogane.  
- Ah... -Los dos se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron. Fye se llevó una mano al cuello y se tapó la marca, aunque ya la habían visto todos, menos las Sakuras.  
- Bueeeeeno! -Saltó Mokona- Hemos investigado pero aquí no hay ninguna pluma. ¡Nos vamos!  
Las Sakuras se quejaron, cada vez estaban menos tiempo en los mundos que visitaban. Syaoran asintió, medio dormido aún, y los demás se despidieron. Cuando Sasuke se despidió de Fye le susurró algo al oído.  
- ¿Que tal os fue el chocolate?.¿Estaba bueno?- Y le guiñó el ojo muy divertido.  
- ¿Eh? -Fye sonrió como si no entendiera nada.- Pero si ya viste que no tenía...  
- Sí tenías. En el armario que abriste justo cuando nos marchábamos. Otro día puedes probar con nata.  
- JaJa. Que pillo eres... No, el chocolate esta mejor!  
- ¿De que estáis hablando? -Naruto y Kurogane se giraron sonrojados hacia los dos a la vez.  
- De nada, de nada... -Fye y Sasuke se hicieron una guiño y se rieron por lo bajo.  
- Gracias por todo Sasuke. -Dijo Fye desapareciendo con Mokona y los demás.- ¡Que te vaya bien!  
- ¡Lo mismo digo! -Dijo Sasuke despidiéndose justo antes de que Mokona desapareciese por completo con los cinco viajeros.

* * *

**Nyanyanya! **

**Es menor que lo que tenía en mente antes de escribir, pero al final hay más crossover del que pensaba. JaJa Kakashi es definitivamente un pervertido, y Sasuke un pillín! ;P **

Waaa... Babas, babas, montón de babas... POCHOLATE! Ñomin! v  
Me encanta... Ay, Fye... Tu siempre tan original... Juoiii, POCHOLATE, me voy a derretir de imaginarlo!

Si alguien prueba algo parecido al chocolate, puede escribirlo en los rievews, ¬v¬, será interesante leerlo. ;D

Ahora, si me permitís me tomo un descanso de al menos una semana enterita! UoU  
Que ya va siendo hora!  
Os aviso, a partir de ahora la historia empieza a ser más dura. Podéis tomároslo como un final y no seguir. Para que os hagáis una idea en el siguiente capítulo muere un personaje! Y de los principales! OO

Amor, magia, muerte, sexo, peleas, violaciones, asesinatos... Todo esto y mucho más, en la segunda parte! Próximamente en "Viajando juntos"!

GOOD BYE MY READERS! -MiA-


	9. Liverblood

**¡¡¡POR FIN VUELVO!!!**

**Wa cuanto tiempo...! Ya era hora de que retomara el fic! Perdónenme... Es que he tenido mucho trabajo... uu **

Bueno... El momento se acerca... La muerte de uno de los protagonistas...  
CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR!!! No, no... Que tengo que escribirlo...  
Espero que os guste... Aunke hay algún mal rato... Claro, si alguien muere eso es evidente... :'(

**Al final de leerlo me dicen si es el personaje que ustedes creían que iba a morir o no. Y también me comentan si quieren que siga la historia o no quieren.  
De verdad... es un capitulo muy triste... **

**Por cierto elegí el título modificando el nombre de "Liverpool" añadiendo "Blood" k es sangre. Osea k la historia se sitúa en Inglaterra, una Inglaterra sangrienta... **

**  
-MiA-**

**

* * *

**

**LIVERBLOOD**

El agua mojaba los pelos de Fye, dándole un efecto de tristeza. Habían llegado a un nuevo mundo, y estaba lloviendo. Todos corrían hacia una lejana fortaleza para resguardarse.  
- Mierda de lluvia -Se quejaba Kurogane mientras corría sujetando a Sakura k estaba enfermando del frío.

Tuvieron que correr mucho rato y quedaron completamente empapados por la fría lluvia. Cuando por fin llegaron se encontraban delante de un palacio enorme pero con las paredes muy castigadas. Se adentraron y por dentro era igual de tétrico. De golpe, un montón de lanzas les rodearon a todos.  
- Oh, oh... -Dudó Fye- Creo que no somos bien recibidos aquí...

Un montón de soldados armados les habían rodeado y les llevaron directamente a unos calabozos. Allí pasaron la noche, temblando de frío. Sakura sólo empeoraba y Syaoran la cubría todo lo que podía para que no pasara más frío.

A la mañana siguiente un hombre alto de grandes capas y adornos de oro les recibió en el patio del palacio. Todos iban atados de manos y les obligaron a arrodillarse.

- ¿Quien sois y que hacéis aquí?  
- Perdone que nos metimos ayer aquí sin pedir permiso. -Se excusó Fye con mucho respeto.- Nuestra compañera se encuentra muy mal y temíamos que bajo la lluvia la fiebre la devorase...  
- ¡¡¡Silencio!!! -Gritó el hombre de voluminosas capas.- ¡Seguro que sois espías!  
- No señor. -Interfirió Syaoran- Somos viajeros.  
- Viajeros eh? -El hombre hizo un señal a tres de sus soldados.

Esos tres soldados, armados de espadas, atacaron por la espalda a los tres chicos. Kurogane se giró de repente y desenfundó su espada rápidamente, evitando que lo hiriesen. Fye dio un tremendo salto y esquivó el ataque. Pero Syaoran fue herido en el hombro derecho porque por ese lado no lo pudo ver.

- Bien... Dos de tres... Veo que son habilidosos en la batalla. -El hombre hizo un gesto a unas bellas damas que se acercaron corriendo.- Yo soy el Rey McMalley y desde hoy estáis bajo mi mando. Mis doncellas curaran a vuestra compañera y sanaran la herida del chico. A cambio, vosotros dos luchareis con mis tropas contra el Varón van de Grachtt. Decidme¿Como os llamáis?  
- Kurogane. -Dijo el ninja sin inmutarse lo mas mínimo.  
- Kurogane, que nombre más feo y extraño. -Insinuó McMalley.- ¿Y tú?  
- Fye D.Flourite, majestad. -el mago hizo una elegante reverencia.  
- Sin duda es un nombre digno de un caballero francés. Mmm... Tiene clase... Desde ahora y para el resto de tus días te llamarás Flowright. A secas.  
- Por qué. -Resopló Kurogane cabreado.  
- Porque es una pronunciación mucho más inglesa. No me gustan los franceses, quieren usurparme el trono como los alemanes. Quizás tu deberías llamarte Curtgane. Sí, así será, es mucho más inglés.

Kurogane estaba a punto de rebotarse ante ese insulto a su nombre pero Fye le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
- No vamos a quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. -Le susurró muy flojo.- Deja que haga lo que quiera o nos devolverá al calabozo y no curarán a Sakura.  
Kurogane se incorporó y no se quejó.  
- Bueno veo que sois dóciles. Me gusta. Acompañad a mis caballeros y escoged un arma. Mañana tendrá lugar una importante batalla y os quiero a primera fila.

Fye y Kurogane recibieron un entrenamiento especial y armas para la batalla. Al ninja le dieron una espada más corta de las que él suele utilizar y mucho más ancha, un escudo redondo con un león dorado, un protector de pecho y un casco metálico parecido al protector rojo que él llevaba... Al mago le dieron arco y flechas y una armadura protectora de cuerpo y brazos con un león gravado sobre el pecho.  
- Para un arquero lo más importante es una buena visión. -Le dijeron.- Debemos cortarte el cabello, especialmente el flequillo Flowright.  
- Mi... ¿Mi cabello¡No, no ni hablar! -Fye se alejó de ellos y se llevó sus manos a su precioso cabello.  
- ¡A él no le cortáis ni un cabello bastardos! -Saltó Kurogane defendiéndolo. - ¡Que se enfrente a mí quien quiera tocarle!  
Kurogane soltó su espada y se arranco un trozo de su camisa negra. Se giró hacia Fye y lo acercó a él, le cogió la barbilla y le alzó la cara. Peinó su cabello rubio y se lo recogió en una pequeña cola, luego le ató el trozo de tela alrededor de la frente para que no le cayeran cabellos a la cara.  
- No problem, señores. -Afirmó Kurogane.  
- Esta bien Curtgane, así esta mejor. Tienes suerte Flowright, pero en el campo de batalla no te defenderá nadie.

Los caballeros les dirigieron de nuevo al calabozo y les dijeron que mañana a la salida del sol les vendrían a buscar para ir a batalla. Una vez estos se fueron Fye se giró hacia le ninja y le acarició suavemente su mejilla.  
- Gracias... -Fye se acercó un tanto hacia el moreno.  
- De... De nada! -Asintió Kurogane antes de que se besaran dulcemente.

A la mañana siguiente dos caballeros despertaron a Kurogane y Fye, les entregaron sus herramientas para la batalla y se dirigieron al patio. Allí el Rey McMalley les esperaba a todos los soldados, acompañado por una mujer extremadamente joven que todos pensaron que debía ser su hija.  
- Como sabéis Van de Grachtt intenta usurparnos terreno a los anglosajones, quiere hacerse con e trono, apoderarse de nuestras tierras. Esta batalla es de suma importancia, si perdemos estamos arriesgando la vida de nuestras familias, nuestras mujeres, nuestras casas. Dos extranjeros se unen a nuestras filas, lucharan con nosotros hasta la muerte si hace falta. Recordad soldados¡Todo por Inglaterra!  
Se oyeron tambores lejanos, gritos y el cabalgar de un montón de caballos. Syaoran Sakura y Mokona estaban a un lado y antes de irse a esconder dentro del palacio Fye se acercó a ellos.  
- ¿Mokona, hay pluma o no hay pluma?  
- Hay una pluma y estamos seguros de que se encuentra en la habitación de la reina. Utiliza el poder de la pluma para parecer más joven, es la mujer que está junto al Rey.  
- ¿Esa? Cualquiera diría que es su hija.-Dijo Kurogane.  
- Durante la batalla aprovecharemos que todo el mundo estará asustado y la cogeremos, no os apuráis.  
- Ve rápido Mokona, a Kurogane lo han destinado a primeras filas de batallón.  
- De acuerdo...  
Syaoran y Sakura miraron preocupados a los dos guerreros, les desearon muchísima suerte y se introdujeron en el palacio.

Los caballeros se dirigieron al campo de batalla donde filas y filas de soldados ya esperaban. Fye montaba un veloz y precioso caballo blanco y Kurogane uno muy robusto, completamente negro.  
- Kuro... Es la segunda vez que batallamos juntos.  
- Si me acuerdo de los reyes Lasha y Ashura... También llevabas arco, aunque yo tenía mi espada...  
- Por favor... -El mago agachó la cabeza- No manches más tus manos...  
- Fye esto es una batalla real, no puedes depender siempre de herir tus adversarios sin matarlos.  
El mago agarró fuertemente su arco y desvió la mirada. Miró aterrorizado al frente de soldados, luego a Kurogane. Este hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió a primeras filas.  
- Nos vemos al terminar este jueguecito. -Dijo de espaldas al rubio y haciendo un gesto de victoria que realmente tranquilizó a Fye.  
- Claro... -Sonrisa triste.

---

Syaoran abrió muy lentamente la puerta con Sakura detrás. Mokona estaba al final de una largo pasadizo vigilando. Al entrar en la habitación en seguida vieron al pluma encima del tocador. Pero de golpe la puerta se cerró y la pluma se dirigió hacia la mano de una más que joven y aterrante reina enfurismada.  
- ¿Intentabais robarme?

---

Rompieron filas y un millar de soldados se dirigieron contra filas enemigas. Los caballos galopaban con furia y una línea de flechas ardiendo se abalanzó sobre los alemanes. Los arqueros ingleses realmente tenían buena puntería y debilitaron el orden de los enemigos. Entonces se mezclaron completamente las armaduras azules con grandes leones dorados con las rojas de águilas plateadas que eran las alemanas. Todos los soldados se defendían con la espada. Kurogane atacaba el caballo de sus adversarios, haciéndoles caer al suelo y así invalidándolos para seguir atacando.

---

La reina arañó con unas largas uñas a Sakura. Syaoran se abalanzó sobre ella y le propinó una patada en la barriga pero por la fuerza de la pluma salió disparado contra la pared.

---

De golpe Kurogane oyó alguno de sus compañeros.  
- ¡Curtgane!.¡Enfrente tuyo!  
El ninja se giró y observó a un hombre inmenso completamente cubierto por una armadura y una gran águila plateada sobre el pecho, no poseía espada alguna sino que llevaba consigo una larga y afilada lanza.  
- ¡¡Acaba con él Curtgane!! -Le gritaban los otros que abrían paso con al espada.- Es Van de Grachtt!!  
Kurogane dirigió su mirada asesina hacia el Varón alemán. Sabia que si le mataba las tropas se disolverían porqué ya no tendrían capitán alguno de quien recibir ordenes.

---

- ¿Syaoran estas bien? -Sakura corría hacia el muchacho.  
- Sakura, recuperaré tu pluma.  
Syaoran se dirigió de nuevo hacia la reina, apartando y protegiendo a Sakura.  
- Ven a por la pluma valiente... -Sonreía malévolamente la reina.

---

Kurogane alzó su espada contra el Varón alemán y fue más rápido que él. Estaba ya a su lado con la espada en alto preparado para dar su golpe final que acabaría con la vida del Varón pero se detuvo un segundo.  
"Por favor... No manches más tus manos..." La frase que el mago le había dicho le cruzó la mente y Kurogane se quedó inmóvil con la espada en alto.  
El Varón viendo esto alzó su lanza y la dirigió hacia el ninja con intención de matarlo.

---

Syaoran saltó contra la reina pero antes de poder llegar a tocarla esta abrió con furia los ojos y con una mano los apartó de ella.  
- Estúpido crío. No harás nada contra el poder de esta pluma.  
Entonces Sakura se alzó furiosa.  
- ¡Devuélvemela!  
- ¿Que te la devuelva? -La reina alzó un brazo señalando a Sakura.- Malditos chiquillos...

---

Una flecha atravesó la pierna del Varón antes que pudiera atacar a Kurogane.  
- ¿Que haces? -Gritaba un caballero con cola rubia que sujetaba un arco entre sus manos desde cierta distancia.- ¡Olvida lo que te he dicho!.¡Es una lucha real!.¡Yo estaba equivocado!.¡No te juegues la vida Kurogane!  
Kurogane volvió a girarse hacia Van de Grachtt que se arrancó la flecha de la pierna. Alzó su espada e intentó atacar al caballo del Varón pero éste se lo impedía defendiéndose con la larga lanza. Kurogane volvió a dirigir su espada contra el Varón pero este que ya había observado su ataque antes se agachó y lo esquivo y entonces...

---

La reina hirió a Sakura en la mejilla con el poder de la pluma. Sakura salió despedida hacia atrás golpeándose contra la pared.  
- Así estarás calladita un rato niña estúpida.  
- ¡No insulte a la princesa!  
Syaoran se alzó furioso y cogió un espejo de encima del tocador, se abalanzó de nuevo contra la reina muy velozmente.

---

Van de Grachtt estiró el brazo con el que sujetaba su lanza contra Kurogane y se la clavó hiriéndole de muerte. Kurogane escupió sangre y cogió con ambas manos la lanza clavada en su vientre. Su caballo, aterrorizado, se alzó a dos patas inclinándose hacia atrás. Una flecha se clavó en el hombro del Varón, invalidándole el brazo derecho por completo. Fye vio desde la distancia como Kurogane caía de su caballo lentamente y se golpeaba de espalda contra el suelo rompiendo la lanza que llevaba clavada. El terror se apoderó de la situación y el mago se dirigió, rápido y temeroso, hacia Kurogane.

---

Syaoran fue a golpear a la reina pero esta se protegió con la pluma. Cuando la reina lanzó uno de sus ataques contra Syaoran, éste sacó de su espalda el espejo que anteriormente había cogido y el hechizo de la reina rebotó encima de ella y la lanzó contra la pared.

---

Muchos caballeros rodearon a los dos extranjeros, protegiéndoles de los otros soldados. Van de Grachtt se retiró de la zona temiendo por su vida. Fye bajó de su caballo y se arrodillo al lado de Kurogane muy atemorizado. De la boca del ninja caía un hilillo de sangre que afirmaba la gravedad de su herida.  
- ¡¡¡Kurogane!!! -Gritaba Fye cociéndole la cabeza.  
- No voy a morir... -Dijo el ninja entreabriendo los ojos.- No puedo... Porque yo... Te hice una promesa...  
- ¡No hables! Estás muy débil... -Fye estaba pálido y asustado, intentaba parar la hemorragia con vendas.  
Kurogane agarró con fuerza la mano de Fye y se la llevó encima de su pecho. Fye le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de auténtico terror.  
- Pero yo... No puedo morir... -Kurogane cerraba lentamente los ojos...- Porque si me muero... Romperé mi promesa... No te he enseñado aún el mar...

---

La reina enseguida se alzó e intentó atacar de nuevo a Syaoran, pero este esquivo el ataque. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella con el espejo en la mano. La reina intentó apartarse pero recibió una patada en el brazo y eso hizo que la pluma saliera volando por los aires. Ambos la miraron atónitos y se abalanzaron sobre la pluma para cogerla.

---

Fye apretó la mano del ninja.  
- No... Claro que no vas a morir... Porque aún tenemos que ir a un montón de mundos... Y me enseñaras el mar... Y Sakura recuperara todas sus plumas... Seguro... Y volveremos a ver a Yuuko... Aún... Aún tenemos un montón de mundos a los que ir con ellos...  
Kurogane sonrió con los ojos cerrados durante un momento.  
- ¡¡¡MOKONA!!! -Un desgarrador grito llenó el campo de batalla y llegó hasta el castillo.- ¡¡¡MOKONAAA!!!

---

La reina y Syaoran se abalanzaron contra la pluma. Syaoran alargaba todo lo que podía su brazo pero la reina le arañó en la cara. Syaoran propinó una patada a la reina y esta cayó al suelo de espalda. Mokona irrumpió en la habitación.  
- ¡Deprisa!.¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!  
Syaoran alargó su mano, la punta de sus dedos estaba a punto de rozar la pluma.

---

Fye dejó de gritar y besó suavemente los fríos labios del ninja.  
- Kurogane... Tú... No vas a morir...  
- Claro que no... No puedo...  
- Te amo...  
Entonces empezó el frío llanto del cielo, dejando caer una fina cortina de agua que los cubría y les helaba el cuerpo. La lluvia acompañaba la más triste escena.

---

Syaoran alcanzó la pluma y la depositó sobre el pecho de la princesa inconsciente. La abrazó fuertemente y Mokona abrió su boca y los engulló.

---

Fye abrazaba con fuerza a Kurogane, que estaba pálido, frío e inmóvil. En ese momento la mano de Kurogane dejó de apretar la de Fye. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, sin fuerza alguna y respiró por última vez. La lágrimas invadieron los ojos de Fye que explotó en un llanto profundamente triste que se confundió con la fría lluvia. Sus cuerpos fueron atraídos hacia la boca de Mokona, todos los soldados los observaban atónitos. En medio de esa batalla, por una afilada y mortal lanza, el corazón de Kurogane había palpitado por última vez entre los brazos de Fye.

* * *

**Díos... Creo que voy a llorar...**

**Pero que sepan que la historia no termina aquí... Pronto un nuevo capítulo...  
Si es que quieren que continúe... Si no, voy a acabar así la historia.  
Fye todavía no se ha enfrentado a Ashura.  
¿Que hará el mago ahora que Kurogane ha muerto?**

**De verdad creó que vale la pena el siguiente capítulo...  
Además es un espectacular crossover con Fruits Basket.**


	10. Natsuruba

**Lo sé, lo sé... Soy cruel... Y Kurogane murió...  
Si quieren saber que hará ahora Fye sigan leyendo.**

**Esta capitulo se llama Natsuruba por k es la unión de Natsuky (Takaya, la autora de Fruits Basket) y Furuba k es el nombre k tiene la serie en Japón. Natsu(ky) + (F)uruba!  
Aunke como hay una cosa mucho más importante que cualkier crossover, el de TRC con Furuba me ha quedado bastante pobre... Los personajes apenas aparecen nombrados... TT Yo que quería agruparlos en un capítulo...**

**De verdad k cada capítulo que pasa me esfuerzo por conseguir transmitir los sentimientos y las emociones k los personajes sienten e intento k no decaiga la historia y siga siendo interesante. Yo creo k la segunda parte (desde el capi 9 hasta el 17 o 18, ya veremos) es mucho mas complicada y dura. Solo hace falta ver k empieza con la muerte de Kurogane!!  
Pero igualmente creo k no tiene perdida!**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

**-MiA-**

* * *

**NATSURUBA**

Estaba nevando y Sakura sonrió feliz al ver la nieve: En unos instantes se percató del llanto de Fye y todos se dieron cuenta de la situación. Fye agarraba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Kurogane. No podía parar de llorar aunque ya habían llegado a un nuevo mundo.

- Fye... Fye-san... -La voz de Sakura temblaba.  
Fye no podía parar de llorar y Syaoran abrazó fuertemente a Sakura al darse cuenta de que era verdad, que su compañero había fallecido.  
- ¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! -Sakura gritaba enloquecida entre los brazos de Syaoran.  
Fye levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.  
- Mokona, debo hacerlo.  
- Fye... Ya es tarde... Tú sabes mejor que nadie qué puede pasar sí...  
- ¡¡ME DA IGUAL!! -Fye parecía fuera de si.- ¡LLÉVATELOS!

Mokona miraba asustada al mago pero sabía que no podía decir nada para evitarlo así que simplemente se metió entre las ropas de Syaoran.  
- Syaoran... Vámonos de aquí.  
Syaoran agachó la cabeza y alejó de allí a Sakura que lloraba incontrolada entre sus brazos.  
Se quedaron detrás de unos árboles, contemplando al mago que estaba de pie al lado del cuerpo del ninja.

Fye alzó sus dedos y empezó a dibujar figuras en el aire. Figuras que se transformaron en letras, letras que se transformaron en palabras, palabras que rodearon al mago. Luego este alzó sus brazos al cielo.  
- ¡Oh fuerzas oscuras, sanad sus heridas y devolvedle el alma a este cuerpo sin vida!  
Bajó sus manos y las apoyó con fuerza sobre el pecho y la herida de Kurogane. Entonces las palabras se elevaron, giraron muy rápido y se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Kurogane.  
Hubo una especie de explosión, una luz intensa que cegó a los chicos y una fuerza misteriosa los alejó de allí.

---

Cuando Syaoran abrió los ojos estaba tapado con un caliente edredón.  
- Buenos días. Por fin os habéis despertado. -Un chico de pelo gris y ojos violetas le sonreía desde sus pies.  
- ¿Sakura? -Preguntaba aún medio dormido Syaoran- ¿Donde está Sakura?  
- La chica hace un buen rato que se ha despertado, Tooru y Kisa se la están comiendo a besos. La tratarán bien no te preocupes. -El chico misterioso posó una mano sobre la frente de Syaoran.- No tienes fiebre...  
- ¿Quien...?  
- Soy Yuki Soma, de la familia Soma. Estas en la casa principal de mi familia. Os recogimos de la nieve ayer por la noche. -Yuki le sonreía amistosamente.- Dos de tus compañeros ya hacen un buen rato que están despiertos, la chica y un hombre rubio y delgado.  
- Ah... Sakura y Fye.  
- Sí, eso creo. Pero... el otro aún no ha despertado. -Dijo sin preocuparse.  
Syaoran miró hacia una cama cercana de la habitación donde descansaba inmóvil el cuerpo de Kurogane. Al lado, sentado en el suelo estaba Fye, con la cara demacrada y los ojos rojos del llanto y del no dormir.  
- Es que.. Él... -Syaoran no podía decirlo. No le salían las palabras.

Más tarde se reunió con Sakura en el comedor. Allí había muchos otros chicos. Se presentaron todos. Había un pelirrojo que se llamaba Kyo, uno de pelo blanco que se llamaba Hatsuharu y que iba acompañado de una chica morena llamada Rin, otra chica muy linda que se llamaba Tooru y estaba con Sakura, una rubita llamada Kisa y un chiquillo pequeño que se llamaba Hiro, parecía que estuvieran consolando a Sakura, que aún estaba muy triste. También había un chico rubio que se llamaba Momiji y que se le parecía un tanto a Fye. El mago no había querido ir al comedor con los otros, se quedó al lado de Kurogane. No había abierto la boca aún. Syaoran y Sakura comieron con los Soma y como no tenían a donde ir se hospedaron allí.

- Fye... -Mokona intentaba animarle.- Fye, deberías comer algo.  
Pero el mago no contestaba, sujetaba con fuerza la mano del ninja sin mirar a ningún lugar fijo.  
- Fye... Sabes que... Yuuko ya lo dijo un avez... Nadie puede resucitar a los muertos... Él...  
- ¡¡¡CALLA!!!  
El mago escondió su cara entre las sabanas y siguió agarrando con fuerza la mano de Kurogane. Se negaba a ceptar la muerte de su amado japonés y Mokona no se atrevía a decirle nada más...

Mientras Syaoran y Sakura buscaban algún rastro de la pluma, Fye seguía al lado de esa cama sin moverse. Yuki le traía comida pero normalmente el mago se lo dejaba casi todo. No hablaba, no comía, apenas dormía. Sólo sujetaba la mano del ninja, fría como la nieve.

Con los días Fye perdió todas sus esperanzas, y al tercer día de ver a su ninja inmóvil rompió a llorar de nuevo, silenciosamente. Se abrazó al pecho de Kurogane y siguió llorando sólo y triste. El alma se le desgarraba. Creía que su corazón estallaría de dolor por la pérdida de su compañero.

Pero de pronto, apoyado sobre su pecho entendió algo básico. Había pasado tres días al lado del ninja pero el cuerpo seguía intacto. No olía mal, no había signos de putrefacción. Fye apoyó su cara, pálida, sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del ninja y escuchó, llenándose de felicidad y esperanza, el palpitar de su corazón.  
- Es... Esta vivo!

Aún no se había arriesgado a buscarle el pulso, porqué sabía que si no tenía era una prueva irrefutable y no había tenido el valor de comprobarlo. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y miro la cara del japonés. En su frente un sello en forma de dragón se iluminó y desapareció.  
- No todo lo que se dice es verdad.  
La voz de Yuuko irrumpió en la habitación. Mokona estaba en un rincón, dormida, y conectaba con el mundo de Yuuko. Fye no miraba la cara de la bruja de la dimensión, reflejada en la pared, pero escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.  
- Dijo que este sello le debilitaría cada vez que matase, pero en verdad era un hechizo.  
- El... El sello de Tomoyo... -Fye abrió los ojos.- El sello y mi hechizo se han unido para devolverle la vida. -Decía esperanzado.  
- No Fye. Nadie, ni tú, es capaz de devolverle la vida a nadie.  
- Pero... Su corazón... -El miedo volvió a corroerle.  
- Su corazón dejó de palpitar en esa batalla. Cierto.  
Fye volvió a notar esa sensación de pérdida después d ela esperanza. El miedo y la tristeza volvían a apoderarse de él.  
- En... Entonces... -Le costaba hablar, no quería aceptarlo.- Él...  
- Pero... -Yuuko le cortó y continuó con su tono tranquilo.- El sello de Tomoyo lo mantuvo en vida unas horas, aunque su corazón ya no palpitaba... Y tú, Fye, le devolviste el pulso con ese hechizo. Una cosa sin la otra no hubiera funcionado.  
No se puede experimentar en la vida un alivio mayor que el de Fye al oír esas palabras.  
- Dale... las gracias. -Dijo casi en un suspiro.  
- De nada! -La voz de Tomoyo se oyó desde el mundo de Yuuko.  
Fye por fin miró hacia el reflejo de la pared y vio a Yuuko y a Tomoyo juntas saludando con una sonrisa esperanzadora.  
- Mejórate pronto Kurogane! -Tomoyo decía adiós con la mano.- Bueno, os dejamos solos... Cuídalo por favor! -Dijo la princesa al mago despidiéndose.

El reflejo de la pared desapareció y Fye notó como su mano era apretada. Miró a la cara del ninja y observó como intentaba, lentamente, abrir los ojos.  
- Kuro... ¡Kurogane! -Los ojos de Fye se humedecieron de nuevo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La felicidad retornó a su corazón y una tranquilidad y alegría lo envolvian inevitalemente.  
- Me... Me haces daño... -Dijo el ninja casi sin voz.  
Fye se apartó de él y contempló una vaga sonrisa en su rostro. No podía parar de llorar, pero esta vez de emoción.

Sakura y Syaoran volvieron y encontraron a Kurogane despierto, aunque algo adolorido aún. Corrieron a abrazarse a él y Sakura rompió a llorar otra vez.  
- Yo... Yo creía... -Decía la princesa entre sollozos.  
- Ya esta... Ya pasó todo... -Kurogane más que nunca se mostraba comprensivo con ellos.  
- Mokona... ¿Hay alguna pluma aquí? -Pregunto Fye alejado de la cama donde los chicos hablaban con el ninja.  
- No... Pero... -Ambos miraron hacia el japonés.- Podemos quedarnos aquí un tiempo. No está en condiciones para viajar y los Soma nos dijeron que nos pueden acoger sin problema.  
- Mejor... -Fye sonrió tranquilo y volvió hacia la cama con los demás.

- Hyuuu! Kuropapi esta feliz de ver a sus niñitos!  
- Cállate! -Dijo el ninja sonriendo.  
- JeJe ¿No tienes fuerzas para enfadarte? -Preguntaba pícaro el mago.  
- Estoy de demasiado buen humor para enfadarme con tus idioteces... -El ninja miró con mirada asesina al mago que ya tenía malas intenciones en la cabeza.- Pero eso puede cambiar en el mismo momento que digas otra chorrada.  
- Sííí! -Mokona saltaba encima de la cabeza de Fye.- Es el perrazo de siempre!!!

Mokona se quedó con el ninja y conectó con Yuuko y Tomoyo para hablar con ellas. Kurogane le agradeció a Tomoyo todo lo que había hecho por él. Al rato todos volvieron a entrar en la habitación.  
- Vamos Mokona... Necesita descansar... -Decía preocupado Syaoran.  
Los chicos y Mokona se fueron, dejando descansar al ninja.

- Eres un estúpido.  
- Jooo... -Fye hacia pucheros.- No te enfades conmigo por que te llame Kuropapi!  
- Sabes que hablo en serio. -Kurogane cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
- Ah... -Fye se puso serio y triste.- Es que me daba igual todo...  
- No tendrías que haberlo hecho.  
- Eso es mentira. Yo, tenía que hacerlo... -Decía Fye con la mirada perdida mirando al suelo.  
- Yuuko me ha dicho que te has puesto en peligro con eso. -Kurogane se ponía serio y le hablaba a los ojos.- Fye, te estas jugando la vida!  
- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no quiero una vida sin ti?  
Fye le miró directamente a los ojos. Él volvía a tenerlos húmedos tan sólo de recordar que casi lo pierde. Kurogane ante esas palabras sólo supo agarrarle de la nuca y acercarlo hacia él.  
- Eres un inconsciente. -Y le besó. Un beso lleno de amor.

- Hola, soy el médico de la familia y... -Alguien abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.- Oh, vaya...  
Fye y Kurogane se separaron enseguida, completamente ruborizados.  
- Uhm... Perdón por interrumpir, si quieren vuelvo más tarde...  
- No, no... Pase, pase... -Fye se levantó y le dio la mano a un hombre altísimo y con el pelo negroverde.- Soy Fye D. Flourite, y él es Kurogane. Tiene una herida en el abdomen.  
- Buenas, Soy Hatori Soma, el médico de la familia Soma. Yuki me avisó de que te echara una hojeada. -Hatori observó la herida de Kurogane.- Uhm... No tiene buena pinta, pero desde luego no es nada grave. Dos semanas de reposo en cama y ya podrás levantarte.  
- ¿Has oído Kuropón? -Le regañaba Fye.- Nada de esfuerzos!  
- Ghmmm... -Gruñía el ninja.

Pasaron los días. Normalmente Sakura y Syaoran estaban con los demás chicos, Sakura aprendía a cocinar con Tooru, y Syaoran aprendía artes marciales con Kyo y Hatsuharu. Poco a poco Kurogane empezó a sentarse en la cama, luego a poder levantarse, andar y actuar cada vez con más normalidad. Se recuperó formidablemente rápido gracias a los ánimos que le daba Fye, que en ningún momento se separó de su lado. A Fye y Kurogane solían visitarles Hatori, con Yuki, pero un día vino con ellos un hombre de larga melena.

- Hola extranjeros que os aprovecháis de la bondad de Hatori! -Irrumpió escandalosamente en la habitación.  
- Uhm... Disculpadlo... -Yuki sentía vergüenza ajena.- Es el inútil de mi hermano.  
- Vaya!.¿Sois hermanos? -Exclamó Fye.- ¡Os parecéis un montón!  
- Sí es que mi hermanito heredó toda mi belleza y potencial, eso es evidente! -El hombre de cabellera plateada se fijó en Fye que estaba de pie al lado de la cama y lo cogió de las manos.- Buenos días me llamo Ayame Soma, soy el hermano grande de Yuki. -Dijo muy aceleradamente.  
Ayame le sacudía fuertemente la mano y tenía los ojos brillantes, con una mirada muy pícara.  
- ¿Quieres que cosa un modelo para ti?  
- ... -La habitación se quedó en silencio unos instantes.  
- ¿Uh? -Fye puso cara de confundido.- ¿Cómo?  
- ¿QUEEEEE? -Yuki le propinó un cachete a su hermano.- ¿Tu estas tonto?  
- Oye hermanito vete con Machi y déjame hablar de negocios con mi nuevo amigo.  
- Con Machi he quedado a las siete! -Le contestó Yuki muy sonrojado.  
- Anda¿No te lo dije? -Ayame pellizco la mejilla de su hermano.- Ha llamado, dice que te espera a las seis... ¡Y faltan cinco minutos para las seis!  
Yuki salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir ni pío.

- Ayame... -Por fin habló Hatori.- Machi no tiene el número de la casa principal.  
- Lo sé. Me lo he inventado. -Y sonrió malévolamente a la vez que se volvía hacia Fye, que se compadía del pobre Yuki.- Bueno que me dices. ¿Te diseño un conjunto dos piezas?.¿Elegante o informal?.¿O prefieres otro tipo... de vestimenta? -Le dijo Ayame mirándolo de arriba abajo.  
- ¿Como?.¿Por qué quieres diseñarme algo a mí? -Fye flipaba con Ayame pero por fin se reía con ganas, después de tantos días tristes.  
- Ah... Verás te lo explico rápido y resumido en un pim pam! -Ayame tomó aire y se puso en pose guay.- Yo tengo una tienda de vestidos hechos a medida, diseño ropa que exalta el romanticismo de los hombres, y tú tienes muy buena figura, como yo, claro está. JaJaJa. -Se echó el pelo hacia atrás.- Estoy seguro de que un "una pieza" como los que llevo yo de tono azulado te quedaría estupendamente, aunque un clásico dos piezas con corbata también te sentaría estupendo. No sé tu decides, por ser tú y porqué me has caído bien te lo regalo gratis. ¡Que lujo!  
- Bueno... -Se giró dudoso hacia Kurogane y se volvió sonriente.  
Ayame recogió las ropas de Fye del suelo, y de paso su abrigo.  
- ¡Que diseño!.¡Que estilo!.¡Que bien vistes! -Lo dobló y se lo colgó del brazo.- ¡Pero es evidente de que está hecho un desastre, mañana mismo tendrás tu nueva vestimenta!  
- No yo... De verdad no hace falta...  
- No problem!.¡Sólo tengo que tomarte las medidas y en un plis estamos de vuelta! -Ayame se giró hacia Kurogane y le guiñó el ojo.- ¡Te lo robo un momentín, verás que guapo te lo devuelvo!  
Y sin más se fue de la habitación llevándose al mago, que en el fondo no se opuso mucho a él.- En el fondo se parecen. -Dijo Kurogane.- Tan teatreros y sonrientes los dos y...  
- ...Y en el fondo tan buenas personas. -Terminó Hatori, que estaba vendando a Kurogane.  
- Sip. -Afirmaron los dos en un suspiro de paciencia.

En tres semanas decidieron irse de allí. Los chicos y Mokona se reunieron en el patio y se despidieron de todos. Hatori terminaba de vendar a Kurogane en la habitación cuando llegaron Ayame y Fye.  
- ¡Aquí estamos! -Cantaron los dos al entrar ruidosamente en la habitación.  
Ambos vestían a conjunto. Llevaban una camisa larga, hasta medio muslo, atada con una tela plateada sobre las caderas. Eran azuladas con lirios blancos dibujados y las mangas se abrían a partir del codo. Llevaban cuello alto pero abierto por delante hasta la mitad del pecho. Debajo, unos pantalones azul oscuro y botas negras altas y con montón de ataduras y cordones. Realmente les sentaba a ambos de maravilla.  
- Jo, que guapo estás. -Pensó Kurogane para sí mismo.  
- ¡Estamos estupendos! -Dijo Ayame sujetando a Fye de la cintura.- ¿Verdad, verdad, verdad?  
Kurogane y Hatori suspiraron otra vez. Menuda paciencia había que tener cuando ese par estaban juntos. Ayame dejó sobre la cama el abrigo de Fye.  
- Aquí tienes tu abrigo, aunque de verdad que te podría haebr echo otro...  
- No de verdad, ése ya me gusta. -Dijo Fye sonriendo.  
- Entonces conserva por mucho tiempo ésta camisa. -Ayame puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Fye.- ¡Echa a mida por el gran Ayame Soma!  
- ¡¡¡Ayaaa!!! -Se oyó una voz a través d ela puerta.- ¿Estas ahí?  
- ¡Pasa Gure mi amado! -Exclamó Ayame con una amplia sonrisa.  
Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño oscuro, de la misma edad que Hatori y Ayame entró en la habitación.  
- Me han dicho que tenemos extrangeros en casa... -Dijo muy teatralmente.- Aya... ¿No me habrás hecho los cuernos?  
- Shigu por favooor! Ya sabes que eres el único hombre d emi vida! -Y s eabalanzó sobre él.  
Cuando parecía que iban a abrazarse, Shigure y Ayame juntaron sus manos formando el kangi de "persona", y luego hicieron un gesto de victoria.  
- Te presento. -Ayame cogió del cuello a Shigure y se giró hacia Fye y Kurogane.- Estos són los extrangeros: Kurogane el borde, con el que no me he hablado mucho y Fye, que como ves luce un precioso diseño exclusico mío.  
- Ehm... Hola. -Fye le saludó contento.  
- Pero Shigure eres un estúpido. -Le recriminó Ayame.- ¡Ahora ya se van!  
- Pues vaya... -Dijo decepcionado.  
- Escríbeles una poesía de despedida! -Anunció Ayame abriendo los brazos como si hubiera tenido una idea genial.  
- Novelista, soy novelista!  
Todos se rieron con ganas, después de conversar largo rato Shigure terminó regalandoles un libro a cada uno. Después de star un rato contemplando las chorradas de Shigure y Ayame, Kurogane por fin se atrevió a preguntarlo.  
- Vosotros dos... -Les señaló con el dedo.- ¿Sois pareja?  
- ¿Que si somos pareja? -Respondieron al unisono.- Somos algo mucho más especial. -Y se agarraron las manos mirandose compinchados.  
- No, no lo són. -Hatori habló desde la puerta.- Pero siempre están con la misma película.  
- ¡Es tan divertido! -Ayame estaba muy contento.- De hecho, nosotros somos...  
- ¡El trío Maravilla! -Shigure y Ayame se agarraron a Hatori que llegaba al límite de su paciencia.  
- Bueno... -Mejor nos vamos ya. -Dijo pausadamente Hatori.  
- Sí. -Dijo en un tono increíblemente obediente Ayame.- Oh, Gure aún no conoces a Mokona. ¡Mokona es genial!  
Y los tres salieron de la habitación para reunirse ocn los demás en el patio.

- ¡Que divertidos són ese par! -Decía Fay mientras recogía las ropas y los medicamentos de Kurogane.- ¡Ayame es la monda! Y Hatori ha sido muy amable al ofrezerse en cuidar de tu herida.  
- Sí la verdad es que sí. -Kurogane miró a Fye aliviado.- Me alegro de que Ayame haya conseguido hacer que te diviertas después de todo.  
- Sí... Esta família es increíble...

Fye ayudó a Kurogane a levantarse y a llevar sus cosas al patio.  
- Serás pesado... -Se quejaba todo el rato.- ¡Que ya sé andar sólo!  
- Calla Kurochoucho, déjame ayudarte todo lo que me dé la gana, que es una excusa perfecta para estar contigo.  
- Serás... -Kurogane le miró con enfado y luego se sonrojó levemente.- No necesitas excusas para estar conmigo.  
- Vaaaaale Kurotón... -Fye le abrazó amistosamente un momento y luego se separó de él.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo un momento y por fin Kurogane habló con expresión de preocupación.  
- Yuuko... Me dijo porqué no habías usado la magia sin tu tatuaje hasta ahora. -Kurogane estaba serio y miraba al suelo.  
- Ah... ¿Sí?.¿Lo sabe? -Fye hizo gesto teatral de pensar en algo.- Que lista esta mujer...  
- ¿Es cierto que ahora él puede encontrarte? -El ninja intentó mirarle a los ojos pero Fye desvió la mirada.  
- Sí... Seguro que ya despertó y a estas horas ya debe estar buscándome...  
Fye se dio cuenta de que Kurogane no acababa de entenderlo del todo. Suspiró y tomo aire, como si fuera a dar una larga explicación.  
- La magia, sin un sello encubridor, como mi tatuaje, deja un rastro imborrable, especialmente hechizos tan poderosos como este. -El mago posó su mano sobre la herida de Kurogane.- Al usar la fuerza de la magia oscura cambiaron algunas cosas y mi magia ahora es perceptible por otros magos poderosos. Estoy seguro de que Yuuko podría sentirla. -Hixo un apausa momentania y continuó con la explicación.- Pero, en este universo hay muchos tipos de magia y muchos magos, por eso es difícil encontrar el rastro de la magia. Pero... -Fye se cogió sus hombros como si tuviera frío.- Él ya conoce mi magia. Además usando la magia oscura... He alterado el orden...  
- ¿Has alterado el orden...?.¿Como que ya conoce tu magia?  
- Ashura. -Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.- Él conoce mi magia y no va a descansar hasta encontrarme...  
- ¿Por qué? -Kurogane puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Fye.  
- Heeey! -Mokona entró a toda velocidad por la ventana.- ¿Nos vamos o no?  
- ¡Maldito manjuu blanco! -Kurogane la agarró de las orejas.- ¿No ves que estamos hablando?  
- Perdona Mokona... -Fye cogió en brazos a Mokona y miró sonriente al ninja.- Vámonos ya.

En el patio todos se despedían. Sakura, Tooru y Kisa lloraban abrazadas y Syaoran se despedía de Haru y Kyo, con los que se había echo muy amigo. Fye y Ayame hablaron e intercambiaron montón de chorradas antes de marchar y Kurogane le agradeció a Hatori el tratamiento que le había dado, que le había sanado por completo. Toda la familia Soma llegó y despidieron a los extranjeros que habían llenado de alegría la casa durante unas semanas inolvidables. Kurogane agarró la mano de Fye con fuerza.  
- Gracias, de verdad. -Le dijo al oído.- Me alegro de seguir a tu lado.  
Y desaparecieron de esa casa para viajar hacia una nueva dimensión.

* * *

**¿Es esto suficiente consuelo? ´-´**

¿De verdad creían que dejaría a Fye sin su Kuropú? T---T

**Cuando escribí el epílogo del anterior capítulo pensé seriamente en hacer los capítulos que me quedan sin el ninja. Pero de verdad que lloraba sólo de pensar lo triste que se vería Fye... O sea que no pude... Pobrecito mío...  
****Sí! El Kurogane x Fye seguirá adelante! xD**

**¿Que ahora Ashura irá a por Fye? Nooooo!!! Que miedo, esto solo puede terminar mal! º0º**

**Que amiwis que se han echo Fye y Ayame! La verdad es que pegan un montón, son muy parecidos, creo que serían muy buenos amigos... JeJe Me gustaría que visualizaseis bien el conjunto que llevan, yo lo imagino taaan lindo... -**

**Al final no hay tanto crossover como me apetecía.. Pero es que si no se me iba a las 4000 palabras y era demasiééé!**

**Pronto nuevas FyeKuro aventuras! Seeeeeh!**


	11. Weigbran

**Hello!!! **

**Uhm... No tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo.  
El título no me acuerdo d donde salió pero significa el blanco del Ying Yang, o sea la parte buena de una cosa. O sea que este país es la parte buena de alguna cosa! O-O? **

**Aprovecho k no hay nada más k decir para... DAROS LAS GRACIAS!!!  
OOOOOOH!!! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!  
Me animan un montón y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!  
Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegro de k os guste la historia!!! **

**-MiA- **

**

* * *

**

**WEIGBRAN**

Caminaban desde hacía más de una hora debajo de un sol agobiante. Syaoran llevaba a caballito a Sakura, que estaba muy cansada, Kurogane se había quitado ya las capas negras y Fye arrastraba vagamente el abrigo, al borde de desmayarse de calor. Este nuevo país estaba desierto, tan sólo veían unas murallas a lo lejos. Fye no estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura y lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Por suerte la camisa que le había regalado Ayame era muy fresca, porqué todas las otras ropas de Fye eran calurosas y abrigaban demasiado. Después de caminar un largo rato aún llegaron por fin a un pequeño pueblo. Las casas estaban echas de una especie de barro, y parecía muy primitivo.  
Buscaron alojamiento y encontraron dos casas, una al lado de la otra, justo en el centro, al lado de una hermosa plaza. Sakura y Syaoran se hospedaron en la más pequeña, con Mokona, y Fye y Kurogane se quedaron en la más grande, que tenía dos pisos.

- ¡¡¡Pero que calor hace aquí!!! -Se quejaba Fye todo el rato.  
- No te quejes tanto. -Gruñía el ninja.  
- Oye, busquemos a un médico. -Fye parecía débil.  
- ¿Por qué, es que ya te ha dado una insolación blandengue?  
- Tú eres tonto y no me he dado cuenta. ¿Verdad? -Fye le miró con sorna.  
Kurogane se quedó quieto levantando una ceja, no lo pillaba, con el calor le pobre no daba para más.  
- Eres tú el herido tontolaba!!! -Fye se tronchaba con la cara de no entender nada que había puesto Kurogane.  
- Pero si no es nada! Hatori ya me curó.  
- Ay... -Fye paro de reír y tomó de nuevo una postura un poco más seria.- No enserio, que te den un repaso igualmente. -Kurogane le miró mal, no necesitaba ningún médico o no quería sentir que dependía de nadie.- Vamos, sólo para que yo me quede más tranquilo Kuro-chii.  
- Vale, pero a cambio pararás con los estúpidos motes.  
- Muy bien Kuro-wanko. Después de la visita dejo de decir "motes estúpidos".  
Kurogane se dejó llevar al médico sólo porque creía que así dejaría de oír esos estúpidos motes durante un tiempo.

La casera, Ichika Seiko, una mujer muy alta con una larguísima cabellera roja recogida en una cola alta les guió hacia un caserón enorme donde se suponía vivía le único médico del pueblo.  
- Bien, pueden pasar, aquí vive Matsuharu-sama, el médico del pueblo. -Les dijo Seiko.- Decidles que venís de mi parte y seguro os recibe.  
- Muchísimas gracias Ichi-san!  
Fye le sonrió dulcemente y Seiko se ruborizó levemente y se fue muy rápido.  
- Uhm... Eres más presumido... -Kurogane habló por lo bajo.  
- ¿Has dicho algo? -Preguntó Fye que le había oído susurrar.  
- Nada.

Entraron en la mansión donde había una chica de pelo azul con dos moños muy lindos y una túnica blanca ceñida en la cintura.  
- Buenos días soy Miyo. ¿Tienen hora con el Doctor Matsuhura-sama?  
- No, -contestó Fye sonriente- venimos de parte de Seiko Ichika.  
- Ah¿Les envía Seiko? -La chica salió de detrás de la mesa y corrió una cortina roja que estaba al lado.- Pasen, pasen, pero el Doctor no llegará hasta dentro de media hora, está atendiendo un importante paciente en su domicilio.  
- No nos importa esperar gracias. -Y otra vez la dulce sonrisa.  
- Uhm... Okay... -Miyo se ruborizó.- Si necesitan cualquier cosa...  
- Sí, ya le avisaremos. -Contestó cortante Kurogane y empujó Fye dentro de la sala.

- Como te gusta coquetear eh... -Dijo Kurogane riéndose cerca de Fye.- Haber si tendré que ponerme celoso. JaJaJa  
- Cállate, yo solo soy amable. -Dijo Fye medio riendo también.- Siempre he sido así.  
- Lo sé, lo sé.  
Kurogane rodeó con un brazo la delgada cadera de Fye y lo acercó a él. Prácticamente s ele echó encima y le robó un beso por sorpresa.  
- Ey tú, que estamos en una consulta! -Dijo Fye que ya estaba empotrado contra la pared.  
- Tsk. Aún tardará en volver el Doctor. -Kurogane mordisqueó el cuello de Fye.- A mí todo este calor me altera las hormonas y ya sólo faltabas tú con esa sonrisa todo el día. -El ninja alzó un poco su cabeza y susurró al oído de Fye.- Me encantas.  
-Bueno, pero no te pases que no estás en casa! -Le dijo Fye como quien da ordenes a un perro. (XD)

Media hora que pareció cinco minutos, Fye y Kurogane se besaron y se manosearon cariñosamente, sin pasar a más claro, hasta que se abrieron las cortinas.  
- Oh, perdón por interrumpir. -Dijo la voz de un hombre.- ¿Vienen de parte de Seiko?  
- Sí, -Kurogane se despegó de Fye pero seguía delante de él, dándole la espalda y tapándole la visión sin querer.- Es por una mera revisión, me ha insistido mucho hasta que decidí hacerme un chequeo.  
- Entonces no hay problema. -El doctor le señaló una camilla que estaba en la pared contigua a donde estaban apoyados.- Siéntate que te doy un repaso. Yo soy el Doctor Ashura Matsuhura.  
Kurogane se disponía a sentarse sobre la camilla cuando las manos de Fye le apretaron involuntariamente la espalda por el escalofrío que le había recorrido toda la espalda. Como Kurogane era tan alto y grande Fye aún no había visto la cara del Doctor pero al oír ese nombre se asustó y no quería ver cómo sería.  
- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? -Dijo Kurogane serio. Y definitivamente se dirigió hacia la camilla.

Fye posó ahora sus manos sobre la pared y lentamente alzó la cabeza, que tenía mirando al suelo. Delante suyo vio a un hombre alto, tanto como Kurogane quizás, llevaba una túnica blanca de médico y tenía le pelo largo y azulado y los ojos azul marino profundos y inquietantes.  
- ¡¡¡ASHURA!!! -Fye se llevó ahora sus manos a la boca intentando silenciar otros gritos de pavor y socorro. No podía retroceder porqué tenía a su espalda la pared y no podía marcharse porque el doctor estaba en la puerta, pero no dejaba de retorcerse y temblar como si quisiera salir de allí con todas sus fuerzas. El corazón le latía frenéticamente por el miedo, su cara había empalidecido mucho, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, y su respiración era entrecortada, como si se ahogara.  
Por otro lado Kurogane miraba con odio al Doctor y con preocupación a Fye. Intentaba pensar cómo llevárselo de allí lo más rápido posible. El Doctor Matsuhura le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y muy sorprendido. Se pegó un buen susto con el grito pero pronto se intentó acercar un poco a él y dijo pausadamente.  
- Perdona, creo que no nos conocemos. -Y le dirigió una amable sonrisa a Fye.

_"Tienen el mismo aspecto pero no son la misma persona"  
_La frase que pronunció Yuuko antes de empezar el viaje cruzó la menta de los dos compañeros. Esa sonrisa y esa sorpresa no podían ser del verdadero Ashura. Kurogane seguía intranquilo pero ya no estaba tenso. Fye dejó de temblar y se calmó un poco. Cuando su respiración volvió a ser la normal intentó hablar de nuevo.  
- Pe... Perdón. -Dijo algo tembloroso aún.- Le... Le he confundido. Se parece mucho a una persona...  
- Oh, lo siento por haberte asustado. -El Doctor se sentía culpable al fin y al cabo.- Pero parece que algo va mal. Puedo ayudarte. ¿Sabes? También soy psicólogo.  
- No, no... Todo va bien de verdad. -Fye miró a Kurogane.- Hemos venido porqué hace un tiempo se hirió en el abdomen, y quería que le dieran una ojeada a la cicatriz. Para asegurarnos más que nada.  
- Si claro, claro. -Matsuhura se acercó a Kurogane.- Déjame echarle un vistazo.

Kurogane tenía una cicatriz larga la lado izquierdo del ombligo pero esta ya estaba completamente cerrada.  
- La herida curó perfectamente. -Dijo el Doctor.- Te hicieron un buen tratamiento. Aunque yo puedo hacer que desaparezca esta cicatriz.  
- No es igual no me duele...  
- Sí, sí! -Dijo apresuradamente Fye.- ¿Verdad que parece una herida feúcha? Sin esa marca yo estaría más tranquilo sin preocuparme de que se reabriera.  
- Muy bien. -Ashura le sonrió con complicidad mientras Kurogane permanecía estirado en silencio. La verdad es que tampoco le importaba tener una cicatriz pero si que parecía que fuera a reabrirse en cualquier momento.

El doctor Matsuhura abrió un pequeño armario y sacó un estuche alargado.  
- ¿Es usted mago? -Preguntó Kurogane al ver que no cogía ni vendas ni jeringuillas.- ¿Utiliza varita?  
- No, mi instrumento para curar es éste.  
Fye observaba el estuche con interés. Pero a los dos se les cruzó una mueca de sorpresa por la cara cuando vieron que contenía le estuche que el doctor abrió con la llave.  
- Vaya... -Fye abrí los ojos ante el brillo del estuche.  
Era una pluma de Sakura.  
- ¿Pasa algo? -Dijo Matsuhura a los dos.  
Fye quería contestar algo pero no sabía que decir.  
- No pasa nada. -Dijo Kurogane cortante.  
- Bien. -El Doctor Ashura acercó la pluma al abdomen del ninja y la cicatriz poco a poco desapareció.- Voy a buscar un ungüento para que te protejas la cicatriz unos días.  
La réplica de Ashura cruzó la puerta de nuevo y pasó a la habitación de al lado. Fye y Kurogane cruzaron las miradas con sorpresa y complicidad.  
- ¡¡¡AHORA!!! -Gritaron al unísono.  
Fye cogió la pluma y Kurogane saltó de la camilla. Los dos echaron a correr, salieron por la puerta cómo el doctor y corrieron a través del vestíbulo dónde estaban éste y la recepcionista Miyo.  
- ¿A dónde van? -Gritaron ambos.- ¿EH.¡ LADRONES!.¡LA PLUMA! -Ashura intentó perseguirles pero no podía atraparlos ya. Sus gritos se oían de lejos.- ¡¡¡LA PLUMA!!!.¡¡¡HAN ROBADO LA PLUMA!!!

Llegaron al edificio agotados, se ahogaban de tanto correr. Sakura y Syaoran fueron a su encuentro y se preguntaban porqué debían de estar tan cansados. De golpe Mokona abrió los ojos pegándoles un buen susto.  
- ¡Una pluma de Sakura! -Gritó el manjuu.  
Fye le alargó al mano a la princesa y esta absorbió la pluma inmediatamente. De golpe llamaron escandalosamente a la puerta.  
- ¡LADRONES! -Era la voz del Doctor Matsuhura.- ¡DEVOLVEDNOS LA PLUMA!  
- Rápido Mokona! -Gritaba el mago.- ¡VAMONOS!

Mokona dio un salto y los tragó a todos. Los gritos parecían lejanos, los golpes ya no se oían, así empezaba de nuevo el viaje.

* * *

**Buuuh! Abucheo, abucheo... **

**Bueno, particularmente he de decir que solo me gusta el principio de este capítulo,  
y sí, están en lo correcto, lo he terminado deprisa y corriendo.  
Al no tener ordenador en casa ahora lo voy escribiendo cada vez que voy al ciber,  
y esto de escribir una historia en diferentes días...  
Por mucho que la tuviera en la cabeza no me gusta.  
¡Es mejor escribirla toda seguida! **

**Este capítulo no es esencial ni demasiado importante,  
Pero si que lo es su concordancia con el numero 13.  
¡Ya lo veréis! **

**Fye se acaba de pegar su primer susto al encontrase una persona idéntica a Ashura.  
¿Idéntica? Las respuestas al pasado de Fye en el capitulo 13! **

**De momento voy a empezar el 12... ¡MI FAVORITO!  
Les gustara a los romanticos y a los que les guste al Yaoi! xD **

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE!  
**


	12. Kratos

**Hola, hola, holaaa!!!**

**Cuanto tiempo... Uff, me da la sensación de que he pasado una eternidad sin continuar la historia...  
Desde luego últimamente me lo estoy tomando con una calma esto de los fics... Lo siento, de veras, no tengo ordenador y escribo cuando puedo! **

**Bueno, "Kratos", vaya un capítulo... Pero, no me gusta este título para este capítulo... ¬¬ no pega para nada. Bueno, sí con el lugar pero no con el romanticismo que se vive en este lugar. Uy, si, aviso: ES YAOI! XD Pero los que no aprecian el Yaoi pueden leer el resto que e smuy romantico, y saltarte la parte del ...**

**Espero que lo disfruten, yo llevo tiempo queriendo escribirlo. POR FIN!**

**-MiA-**

**

* * *

**

**KRATOS **

La cálida luz que entraba acariciaba su pálida piel. Ya estaba despierto pero no se levantaba.. Ahora lo recuerda, ayer cuando llegaron hacía un viento espantoso y con dificultades corrieron entre una selva espesa hasta llegar aquí. Estaban en una cueva y el mago estaba estirado encima de su abrigo para ablandar el suelo. Pero cuando oyó ruido se hizo el dormido de nuevo.

El ninja había entrado muy rápido a la cueva y se había abalanzado sobre el rubio para contemplar su preciosa expresión.  
- Hey, no te hagas el dormido. -Dijo Kurogane acariciándole una mejilla rosada.  
- Ouch, me pillaste... -Fye soltó una risita muy dulce.- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?.¿Vienes corriendo de algún lugar?  
- Ajá. Tengo algo que enseñarte.  
Kurogane se desató un pañuelo del brazo y se lo ató a Fye alrededor de la cabeza vendándole los ojos.  
- ¿Que.. Que haces? -Se quejaba el mago que no podía ver nada.  
- Es que no me fió de ti. Se que si te digo que no habrás los ojos los abrirás igualmente. -Se rió por lo bajo el ninja.  
- ¡Ah, vale, muchas gracias! -Reprochó tan sarcásticamente como pudo el mago, incluso gritando un poco.  
- Shhht, cállate que los otros duermen. -El ninja le tapó la boca un momento y luego lo cargo en brazos. Esta vez Fye no rechistó, se sentían tan acogedores esos brazos fuertes que tenia el japonés.

Kurogane salió de la cueva. Andaba y andaba con el mago en brazos a través de la selva. Fye notaba como las hojas y las plantas le rozaban y le acariciaban el cuerpo, se sentían tan frescas. Luego, cuando dejaron de acariciarle las hojas, notaba como al ninja se le hundían los pies en el barro o algo parecido porqué caminaba más lentamente y como si el suelo no fuera sólido, pero luego volvió a andar normal. Fye oía agua, debían estar al lado de un río. De pronto se oía el chapoteo del agua que hacían los pasos de Kurogane. Cuando el ninja había hecho unos cuantos pasos en el agua Fye intentó bajarse.  
- ¿Pero como vas a cruzar este río conmigo a brazos? -Dijo muy preocupado el mago.  
- Cállate, tienes más poca intuición...  
- ¡Que va! Si yo tengo muy buena intuición, por eso sé que has atravesado la selva, y luego has pasado por el barro y ahora estas en un río. ¡JA! -Afirmó triunfal- Y eso que no veo nada... AAAH!

Fye notó como su cuerpo caía. El ninja lo había soltado de golpe, sin avisarle. Su cuerpo no se sostenía en nada y estaba cayendo de espaldas al agua. En un segundo sintió un miedo escalofriante pensando en el porrazo que se iba a llevar contra el fondo del río. ¿Y sí se lo llevaba la corriente?  
Pero no, no se dio ningún golpe, y no había corriente alguna. Llevó sus manos hasta la venda que lo cegaba y se la quitó, ansioso por ver dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kurogane de pié delante de él, mirando hacia le horizonte. Detrás de éste no había barro si no arena, por eso era que sus pies se hundían. Empezaba a imaginarse. ¿Y Sí...?

Muy lentamente giró se cabeza hacia donde Kurogane miraba. Se levantó de un salto y abrió sus brazos con la mayor felicidad del mundo. Ante él había una inmensidad de agua que llegaba hasta el horizonte y que iba hasta la arena formando olas pacíficas. Una enorme y entusiasta sonrisa se formó en su cara.  
- Esto... -Le susurró muy lentamente Kurogane el oído.- Esto es el mar.  
Fye inspiró con fuerza y se giró muy rápido. Abrazo fuertemente a Kurogane y le beso. Le besó varias veces, rápido, besos felices y llenos de ternura.  
- ¡Te quiero, te quiero, TE QUIEEERO!  
A Kurogane le costó mucho disimular su felicidad.

- La playa, el océano... -Fye saltaba y alzaba los brazos al cielo.- EL MAAAR!!!  
Fye se apartó del ninja y empezó a saltar por el agua. Kurogane contemplaba a su compañero salpicar agua contra el viento, estaba realmente hiperactivo y feliz. El rubio de golpe se zambulló en el agua.  
- Eh, eh, para! -Kurogane le agarró del brazo.- Para bañarte en el mar por lo menos debes quitarte esa camiseta!  
- Quítamela tú! –Decía el rubio mientras se reía y no paraba quieto.  
El ninja le arrastró hasta la orilla y allí Fye alzó los brazos como un niño que es desvestido por su madre. Kurogane cogió su camisa pro la cintura y se la quitó.  
- Venga ya esta...  
Pero en cuanto el japonés terminó de quitarle la camisa Fye bajó los brazos y se abrazó a él. Volvió a besarle, pero esta vez no era un beso tierno, estaba lleno de deseo y pasión. Era tal la energía de Fye que al rodearlo lo tiró de espaldas a la arena, quedando el mago encima del ninja.

- ¿No quería bañarte? –Dijo Kurogane cuando por fin separaron sus labios para respirar.  
- Ya no, ya no... -Le mordió el labio inferior.- Más tarde...  
Fye, que estaba muy juguetón y no paraba quieto, empezó a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de Kurogane mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su torso, desde la espalda hasta el abdomen. El moreno casi no podía reaccionar, esa hiperactividad de su compañero lo dejó pasmado. El mago siguió tocando hasta que sus manos se encontraron con el cierre del pantalón del ninja. Cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharlos, Kurogane posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y lo separó un poco de él.  
Fye apartó rapidísimo sus manos y lo miró con un poco de miedo.  
- Lo siento, lo siento... –Se quedó de rodillas sobre él.- ¿Me he dejado llevar demasiado?.¿Te he incomodado?  
Y se hizo el silencio...  
Kurogane lo miro muy serio, pero luego su mirada fue descendiendo hasta posarse en sus labios. Entonces sonrió vengativamente.  
- Neee... –Se levantó un poco y agarro a Fye por los hombros.- Al contrario.  
Con un gesto, quizás demasiado brusco, empujó al mago dejándolo estirado boca arriba en la arena. Luego el se estiró encima suyo provocando que sus miembros chocaran inevitablemente y el calor aumentara aún mucho más.  
- Entonces no hay problema alguno. –Añadió el rubio recuperando su hiperactividad.  
Sus manos siguieron donde lo había dejado y en un momento dejó al moreno sin pantalones. Por no quedarse corto el ninja también le quitó los suyos, y pronto también quedaron ambos sin boxers.  
Fye buscaba frenéticamente el miembro del ninja con gestos y miradas lujuriosas, arqueando su espalda y moviendo sus caderas para que chocaran con las de Kurogane, excitándolo mucho más. Mientras, el moreno le mordía y le lamía la oreja.  
- Tendré que traerte más veces al mar. –Le susurró al oído.  
- Tantas como quieras. –Soltó casi gimiendo.  
Entonces Fye giró su cabeza hacia el agua y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la arena mientras la otra no dejaba de acariciar el miembro del japonés. Ayudándose con el brazo libre levantó la espalda obligando a Kurogane a quedarse de rodillas. Le agarró por detrás del cuello y se levantó, levantándole también a él.  
- ¿Y ahora que te pica? –Se mosqueó un tanto.  
- ¿Te he dicho que te quiero? –Le cortó sin dar más explicaciones Fye.

Agarrándole del cuello y sin parar de besarle muy apasionadamente, lo arrastró hasta la orilla y dio unos pasos más en el agua, hasta que le cubría hasta el pecho. Luego eliminó la distancia entre ambos cuerpos y se agarró fuertemente de los hombros del ninja, dejándose flotar y rodeándole con las piernas a la altura de sus caderas.  
- ¿Estas de guasa? –Preguntó casi retóricamente el japonés.  
- JiJiJi –El mago soltó una de sus sonrisas pícaras y gatunas que tanto excitaban a su compañero, y él lo sabia muy bien. Después siguió besándole con lujuria, sediento de esos labios que lo atraían tan fuertemente. Kurogane no podía resistirse, esa boca, esos labios, esa lengua que le volvía loco...

Fye se agarraba más y más fuerte al moreno y no paraba de dejarle marcas en el cuello mientras oía como el ninja gemía. Después de mucho rato aguantándose y agarrándole por la espalda, Kurogane por fin se dejó llevar, agarrando a su amado por las nalgas y presionando ese perfecto trasero que tanto le gustaba.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan irresistible? –Le susurraba lujuriosamente al mago.  
- ¿Por qué no me haces el amor de una vez? –Le espetó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Dos corazones que latían frenéticamente, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, la temperatura era altísima, y el deseo, incontenible. Kurogane alzó un poco al rubio y le agarró por las caderas. Fye apoyó su cabeza sobre los fuertes hombros del moreno y empezó a lamerle la oreja. El ninja embistió, haciendo gemir al mago de mala manera. Fye siguió besándole desesperadamente, sus bocas, respirando el mismo aire a milímetros de distancia, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus mejillas rojizas. Las olas acariciaban esos dos cuerpos, que se unían, que se fundían... Kurogane no pudo aguantar el clímax, sus rodillas flaquearon, pero como el mago ya se lo esperaba se agarró con fuerza a su cuello y le besó, aguantando la respiración y zambulléndose en el agua, ambos a la vez, sin romper ese precioso beso.

En unos instantes, los dos sacaron su cabeza del agua y respiraron con fuerza. Ya se habían separado, pero Fye seguía respirando muy excitado aún, pese a que ya...  
Giró su cabeza hacia Kurogane, le miró con deseo y luego volvió a zambullirse en el agua tibia. Buceó unos segundos, disfrutando de la caricia del agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo y luego volvió a salir del agua para coger aire. Kurogane ya andaba por la orilla y se agachaba a recoger su ropa, pero el mago nadó rápido hacia la orilla y salió corriendo del agua.  
- ¡Te amo cada día más!  
Cuado Kurogane se alzó y giró su cabeza hacia el mago, éste ya estaba abrazándole y besándole lujuriosamente de nuevo.  
- ¡¡Que mal te sienta a ti el mar!! –Dijo Kurogane mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le correspondía ese apasionado beso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cueva Syaoran ya se había despertado pero la princesa y, especialmente, Mokona dormían profundamente. El muchacho se acercó hacia la princesa y acarició su pelo.  
- Te... Te quiero. -Dijo Sakura medio dormida abriendo muy lentamente los ojos.  
Sakura y Syaoran se besaron, y la princesa ya se despertó por completo. Cuando se separaron ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia Mokona que abrió uno de sus ojos.  
- Bueno, bueno... -Dijo levantándose y volando hacia la salida.- Voy a buscar alguna pluma o algo...  
- ¡Gracias! -Sonrieron Syaoran y Sakura a la vez.  
Syaoran siguió acariciando el pelo de Sakura y esta le abrazó quedando ambos estirados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane estaba sentado sobre la arena y Fye a horcajadas encima de él. Se basaban y se abrazaban apasionadamente y el mago empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo haciendo gemir al ninja. Sus cuerpos se disputaban una lucha para conquistar al otro, haciéndose marcas en el cuello, mordiéndose los labios, lamiéndose las orejas, pura pasión y deseo... Por segunda vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pobre Mokona volaba por la selva pero realmente no notaba ninguna pluma por ahí cerca... Entre los árboles vio el mar.  
- ¡Ya entiendo porqué salieron tan temprano! –Mokona pensó en sus compañeros ausentes en al cueva.- Kurogane debe haber traído a Fye a verlo. –Mokona se alzó un poco y se escondió detras de un árbol.- Uhm... ¿Y si les espío un poco? A lo mejor... ¡Eso hay que verlo! –Y se fue volando y riendo maliciosamente hasta la playa.

Cuando Mokona llegó a la orilla del mar se encontró a Kurogane con unos pantalones negros recostado en la arena observando como Fye nadaba y jugaba con las olas del mar muy alegremente. Fue un poco decepcionante.  
- ¡Te encontré Kuropón! –Le pegó un susto tremendo.  
- ¡Maldito manjuu blanco! –Dio un salto y se quedó sentado.- ¡Siempre saliendo de la nada!  
- ¡Mokooonaaa! –Gritaba Fye desde el agua.- ¡Ven a bañarte!.¡El agua está muy fresquita!  
- Sabéis que... –Dijo Mokona mirándoles y riéndose.- ¿Sabéis que lleváis marcas en el cuello?

Mokona se bañó y se divirtió muchísimo con el mago en la playa, mientras el ninja no dejaba de frotarse el cuello con cara muy enfadada. Hasta que al cabo de un largo rato aparecieron Sakura y Syaoran.  
- ¡EL MAR! –Exclamó la princesa, que le faltó tiempo para quitarse el vestido, causando un grave sonrojo a Syaoran, y lanzarse al agua.  
- Hemos traído las cosas de la cueva. –Syaoran se sentó al lado del ninja.- Cómo no parece haber ninguna pluma ya nos vamos a ir pronto... –El muchacho se quedó mirando a Kurogane que rebuscaba entre sus cosas su camiseta negra.- ¿Sabes que...?  
- ¡Sí ya lo sé llevo marcas en el cuello! –Se puso rápidamente y muy enfadado una camiseta que encontró.  
- Iba a decirte que te ha tocado el sol y estás aún más moreno... –Syaoran no podía aguantarse la risa.- Pero bueno eso también.

Cuando por fin Sakura, Fye y Mokona se cansaron de bañarse y jugar con las olas, casi era de noche, todos se vistieron y se ajuntaron para marcharse.  
- Oye Fye... –Dijo Sakura observándolo.- Tienes algo en el cuello... –Sakura alzó una mano y apartó el cuello de la camisa del mago.- Son... ¿Son marcas? –Dijo muy ruborizada y apartando rápidamente su mano y agachó un tanto la cabeza.  
- Ehm... –Fye se acarició el cuello y miró de reojo a Kurogane, que engulló saliva y desvió la mirada. Syaoran y Mokona silbaron y miraron al cielo.- No es nada que deba preocuparos princesa...  
- ¿Estuviste con una chica en Weigbran? –Pregunto abriendo los ojos con mucha curiosidad.  
- Más bien no... –Se le escapó la risa.- Enserio déjalo.  
- ¡¡¡NOS VAMOS!!! –Mokona se alzó por encima de sus cabezas y los engulló siguiendo así con su viaje.

* * *

**JUJUJU POR FIN LO ESCRIBÍ!!!**

**Me ha costado lo mío... Enserio mírenselo con buenos ojos por favor... UU**

**El siguiente capítulo esta muy muy muy relacionado con el 11, el de Weigbran.  
Es el más angustioso, terrorífico y en definitiva el más cruel de todos.  
Pero igualmente tengo ganas de escribirlo...  
****Este epísodio cambiara realmente la vida de alguno de los protas.  
(No Kurogane no se morira, tranquilos... Nadie va a morir...)**

**Un avance:  
Sakura: Nooo, yo no queria que algo asi ocurriera!!!  
---  
Fye: Pero... Que hemos echo!!!?  
Kurogane: No hay marcha atrás, ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos.  
---  
Fye¡¡¡SUELTAMEEE!!!**

**Espero que hasta muy pronto!!! CHAOOO!!!**


	13. Noittashe

**Uh... La verdad es que me da muy mal rollo escribir este capitulo... **

**No se si me saldrá bien... Mmmh... Es que es complicado nunca he escrito algo por el estilo.  
****Bueno espero plasmar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza sin alargarme demasiado.  
AH! Es un capitulo super especial para la historia! **

**(Aviso importante: Este capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad de los lectores,  
recomiendo saltarse los párrafos más desagradables si se es especialmente sensible) **

**-MiA- **

**

* * *

**

**NOITTASHE **

Andaban y andaban desde hacía mucho rato, realmente fue un error cambiar de mundo con el pelo aún mojado pues en este lugar hacía un tremendo frío, mirasen donde mirasen todo eran montañas y montañas de nieve que les cubría hasta las rodillas. Kurogane y Syaoran no tenían problema pero Sakura lo estaba pasando muy mal ya que llevaba el pelo empapado. Fye, como ya no tenía abrigo, llevaba puestas las capas de Kurogane para evitar pillar una pulmonía. El ninja se había sometido a entrenamientos parecidos y por eso no le afectaba mucho el frío.

- Mokona, dime que no hay ninguna pluma por aquí y vayámonos ya... –Decía Sakura tiritando.  
- Lo siento pero sí que la hay. Aunque la noto algo ensombrecida por otro tipo de magia también muy poderoso. Sin embargo... –Mokona pensaba entre las ropas que ahora llevaba Fye- Este lugar... No sabría como decirlo, me resulta conocido...  
- Quizás es porqué cuando llegamos a Weigbran también nos pasamos horas andando. –Fye miró alrededor.- Pero esa vez hacía un calor insoportable.  
- Eso es verdad... –La princesa estaba tiritando.- Quiero llegar ya a alguna ciudad o pueblo o... ¡LO QUE SEA! –Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.  
- Pues... –Por fin habló Kurogane.- Allí hay algo...  
- Y... –Syaoran parecía muy sorprendido.- Con razón te resultaba conocido este lugar Mokona!

Al horizonte se divisaba un pequeño pueblo. Las casas estaban echas de una especie de barro, y parecía muy primitivo. Pero se veían grisáceas y medio destruidas.  
- Esto... No puede ser Weigbran... ¿Verdad? –Fye se asustó.  
Caminaron a través de las casas, la mayoría ya casi en runas. Hasta llegar a lo que parecía una antigua plaza. Por allí tan sólo dos casa seguían en buenas condiciones. Se acercaron a la primera y descubrieron con asombro y temor una cara familiar.  
Una chica muy alta con una larguísima cabellera roja recogida en una cola alta... Ella fue su casera, Ichika Seiko, pero parecía más joven y llevaba el pelo más corto, aunque se la veía muy demacrada.  
- ¿Seiko? –Fye se acercó a ella muy deprisa y muy preocupado.  
- Me llamo Meiko... –Dijo la chica sorprendida.- ¿De que conoces a mi madre?

La chica les invitó a pasar a su casa donde encontraron la auténtica Seiko Ichika, treinta años mayor, estaba tumbada sobre una cama y con los ojos cerrados.  
- Mi madre esta muy enferma... –Explicó Meiko a los viajantes- Hacemos lo que podemos, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que abandonar el lugar, como ha echo la mayoría de gente. Los que se quedan acaban muriendo...  
Meiko se echó a llorar y a su lado, Sakura no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas también.  
En unos minutos la chica se limpió las lágrimas y se alzó ante los viajeros que permanecían callados sin poder hacer nada.  
- Perdón, lo siento... –Se disculpaba Ichika- Son nuevos por aquí, vayan a ver al jefe de la aldea, les explicaré como llegar.

La casa no era ni más ni menos que la casa donde la última vez estaba el doctor Matsuhura. Todos entraron dentro presintiendo que no recibirían buenas noticias.  
- Buenos días soy Miyo. ¿Tienen hora con el Doctor Matsuhura-sama?  
Había una mujer de pelo azul con dos moños medio desechos y una túnica grisácea ceñida en la cintura. Era la misma recepcionista pero mucho mayor y debilitada.  
- ¿Miyo? –Fye se abalanzó sobre el mostrador.- ¿Eres tu?  
- Lo siento... ¿Nos conocemos?  
- ¡Oye! -A Kurogane no le estaba gustando todo esto.- ¿Esto es Weigbran?  
- No señor. –Dijo Miyo- Esto es Noittashe, aunque tiempos atrás se llamaba de esa manera.  
- Y eso porqué. –Dijo Kurogane algo molesto.  
- Hace ya treinta años que llegó el frío y la nieve, antes era una zona muy cálida pero ahora no vemos el sol en todo el año. Con esa oleada de frío murió mucha gente y los otros se fueron. Como perdimos todos los recursos médicos el Doctor asumió el mandato de la aldea aunque no hay mucho que el pueda hacer. Supongo que también le afectó el cambio, no es el mismo que antes.  
- ¿Has dicho que perdisteis todos vuestros recursos médicos? –Fye estaba muy nervioso.  
- Nuestra aldea tenía un objeto mágico. A su lado los ciudadanos se curaban. Muchos dicen que era la rama de un árbol, otros una copa sagrada pero... –La mujer miró a ambos lados.- En realidad yo llegué a verlo, era una pluma.  
- ¿QUE? –Sakura salió de entre Kurogane y Fye.- ¿Una pluma?  
- Sí pero un buen día desapareció.

Sakura agarró el brazo de Fye y lo apartó violentamente del tablero.  
- Si este lugar es el mismo de la última vez... –La princesa estaba aterrorizada.- Dime que no era esa pluma que...  
Pero con la cara que puso Fye, Sakura entendió perfectamente que tenía razón.  
- ¡NOOO!.¡Dime que no es verdad! –Sakura lloraba y se abrazaba al mago.- Yo no quería que algo así ocurriera!!!  
A Fye no le salían las palabras, abrazó con fuerza a la princesa y una lágrima fría y plateada recorrió su mejilla.

- Miyo... –Fye abrió de golpe los ojos, una voz conocida les hablaba desde la habitación de al lado.- Creo que debes irte otra vez.  
- ¿Sí, Matsuhura-sama? –Miyo corrió las cortinas que separaban ambas habitaciones.  
Un hombre permanecía sentado en un sillón. Tenía una cabellera larga de color azul oscuro que le caía por encima de sus hombros.  
- Miyo, vuelve corriendo a la plaza mayor. –Dijo el hombre con la mayor calma del mundo.- Creo que Ichika vuelve a tener una crisis.  
- ¿Esa mujer? –Soltaron Syaoran y Sakura al unísono y después salieron corriendo detrás de Miyo hacía la casa donde se encontraba Seiko.

Las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse. Fye estaba apoyado en la pared y Kurogane medio sentado en el tablero con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Vuelve a ser el mismo médico... –Kurogane miraba hacia las cortinas.- Ese que se parece a...  
- Esto es... –Fye escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos.  
- ...el futuro de Weigbran. –Sentenció Kurogane.  
- Pero... ¡¡¡QUE HEMOS ECHO!!! –Fye alzó su mirada hacia el ninja dejando ver las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.  
El mago se alzó y se echó a los brazos de Kurogane, sollozando y temblando.  
- ¡¡Hemos condenado a esta pobre gente!!  
- No hay marcha atrás, ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos. –Kurogane desviaba la mirada, pero la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.  
- ¡Pero algo habrá que podamos hacer! –Agarró al moreno por los hombros.  
- Oye, tranquilízate... –Kurogane le sujetó por los brazos inmovilizándole y le miró directamente a los ojos.- Cálmate, no sirve de nada que te pongas así. Respira hondo y cuando estés mejor vuelve con los demás. Seguro que a esa mujer que conocimos no le va a ocurrir nada, Sakura está con ella.  
- ¡Ve! –Fye agachó la cabeza.- Ve a ver cómo esta... Yo... Quizás pueda preparar una poción o...  
- ¡Eh1 –Kurogane lo agarró del mentón.- No utilices tu magia de nuevo... ¿Me oyes? –Parecía muy preocupado.- No hagas chorradas, no dejes que no te encuentre.  
Fye hizo un mínimo gesto de aprobación y luego se sentó en una esquina, tranquilizándose. Kurogane se fue a reunirse con los demás.

- No dejes que te encuentre... ¿Que fue eso?  
El Doctor Matsuhura le hablaba a través de las cortinas.  
- ¿Eh? –Fye miró hacia donde venía la voz.- ¿Doctor Matsuhura?  
- Bah... Por favor... –Con una mano corrió las cortinas y se apoyó en la pared que separaba las dos habitaciones.- Llámame Ashura.  
Al contrario que los otros aldeanos él no parecía haber envejecido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane llegó a la casa de Ichika. Allí estaba Miyo a un lado de la cama, colocando pañuelos sobre la frente de Seiko. Sakura permanecía con Mokona, al otro lado de la cama de la mujer mayor, extendiendo sus manos encima de su corazón, intentando sacar algo de su poder mágico para ayudarla. Syaoran se lo miraba desde una esquina sujetando la mano a la chica menor, Meiko. Kurogane dejó a un lado la espada y se acercó a la cama.  
La mujer parecía que estaba agonizando. Cerraba con fuerza los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Con sus manos agarraba las sabanas apretándolas en sus puños. Entonces empezó a gritar.  
- ¡Por favor aguanta! –Decía Meiko.  
- ¿Es que no pueden hacer nada por ella? –Gritaba Meiko apretando la mano de Syaoran.  
- ¡Lo estoy intentando! –Sakura lloraba y hacía fuerza con los brazos para intentar utilizar su magia.- ¡De veras que yo lo estoy intentando!  
Pero el esfuerzo era en vano. Sakura no podía controlar de esa manera su magia como hacían otros hechiceros, no podía exteriorizarla.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! –Seiko pegó un grito y abrió por fin los ojos.  
Kurogane desde los pies de la cama observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada para ayudarles, estaba horrorizado, realmente esa mujer parecía estar sufriendo la peor de las torturas.  
- Meiko... Meiko hija... –Seiko alargó una mano hacia su hija que corrió hacia ella y la agarró.- Meiko cuídate mucho mi niña. Mamá no puede más... Yo...  
Apretó su mano y volvió a gritar. Después de eso cerró de nuevo los ojos y se recostó. Poco a poco su respiración dejó de ser tan fuerte, hasta que finalmente cesó y su mano cayó sin fuerza por un lado de la cama.  
- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! –Meiko empezó un llanto incontrolable y lleno de desesperación que retumbaba en el corazón de los viajantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Parece que... –Ashura se acercó a Fye lentamente.- Nuestra querida Seiko no ha soportado el dolor esta vez...  
- ¿Como lo sabe usted? –Fye levantó su mirada hacia el doctor, sus ojos reflejaban temor.  
- Yo puedo saber muchas cosas... –Cogió una mano de Fye y lo levantó del suelo.- Como por ejemplo que te sientes culpable porqué ella haya muerto.  
- ¿Esta muerta? –El mago casi temblaba de miedo.  
- Sí... –Ashura se acercó a su cara.- Y por tu culpa. Tú te llevaste lo que mantenía la gente de la aldea sanos y con vida.

Fye se separó de él y fue retrocediendo hasta entrar, involuntariamente en la habitación de al lado.  
- ¿Usted si se acuerda de mi? –Dijo aterrorizado.  
- Yo sí, pero... Él no -Señaló con una mano a un armario que se abrió de golpe.  
Dentro había un hombre que parecía el doctor Matsuhura pero treinta años mayor, estaba vendado hasta la boca y parecía que ya no respiraba.  
- Espere... –Por un momento Fye dejó de respirar de la impresión.- ¿Él es el Doctor Matsuhura?  
- Ahá. Y también esta muerto. Lo maté... –El hombre de cabellos azules rió temiblemente.  
- ¿ENTONCES QUIEN ERES TU?  
El pánico se apoderó de Fye, notaba como temblaba incontroladamente su cuerpo, como su respiración se agitaba, como su corazón latía con fuerza ante el terror de oír la respuesta.  
- Ya te lo he dicho. –Se acercó hacia donde estaba Fye que retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared.- YO SOY ASHURA.

Ashura alzó una mano hacia Fye y unas cadenas le ataron las manos detrás de su espalda. Con un movimiento hizo que Fye cayera al suelo de rodillas. Ashura lo tomó del pelo y le levantó la cabeza.  
- ¿No te alegra verme de nuevo?  
- ¿Vas a matarme? –Dijo Fye temblando.  
- ¿Matarte? No... –Ashura le rasgó una mejilla.- Creo que antes voy a divertirme un poco. Dime... ¿Por que te fuiste de Celes? –Fye no contestaba, seguía temblando con los ojos cerrados.- ¡VAMOS DÍMELO! –Ashura le estiró del cabello y le sacudió la cabeza.  
Lo levantó y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago. Ahora Fye se encogía y un hilillo de sangre caía de sus labios.  
- ¿Que te pasa?.¿Creías que no volveríamos vernos? –Le cogió de la camisa y lo alzó.- El muy ingenuo dejó allí a su mascota... ¿Sabes lo que hice con Chi?.¿Quieres saberlo?.¡Ella también esta muerta!.¡¡¡COMO TODOS!!!.¿Y sabes de quien es culpa? –Ashura le cogió por le cuello ahogándole.- ¿¿¿LO SABES???  
- Mía... La culpa... es... mía... –Fye apenas podía respirar.  
- Correcto. –Una mirada malvada y dominadora se apoderó del rostro de Ashura.- ¡Es todo por tu culpa maldito putón!

Ashura volvió a golpearlo, luego lo cogió por los hombros y lo echó contra la mesa.  
- Y ahora me voy a cobrar lo que me hiciste. –Y le mordió una mejilla haciéndole sangrar.  
- ¿QUE? –Ashura le cogió el pantalón al rubio y empezó a tirar de él.- ¡QUE HACES!.¡PARA!.¡NO!  
- JAJAJA YA PUEDES GRITAR YA QUE AQUÍ NO VAN A OÍRTE!  
- ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!

Fye pataleaba intentando soltarse pero lo único que consiguió es que Ashura encadenara también sus piernas. El rubio se encontraba completamente desnudo y Ashura estaba encima de él amarrándole del pelo y levantándole la cara.  
- Pareces un animal abandonado cuando lloras.  
- Para... Por favor para... –Fye sollozaba intentando apartar la cara del que le tenía preso.  
- ¿Has dicho por favor? –Ashura se alzó un poco.- JAJAJA ¡No me hagas reír! -De nuevo se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le agarró con fuerza su cara.- Hace tiempo que debería haber echo esto.  
Ashura le mordió los labios a Fye, haciéndole sangrar. Pasó su mano por su fino y delgado cuello y le hizo un conjuro. Luego lo agarró por la cadera y lo alzó un tanto. Le apretó con fuerza los muslos y embistió con suma violencia.  
El hechizo que le hizo sobre su cuello le impedía a Fye gritar. Lloraba y se retorcía pero no salían sonidos de su boca. Ashura le penetró una y otra vez hasta hacerle sangrar.

Cuando se separó de él y le devolvió la voz, Fye estaba tan adolorido que no podía gritar. Respiraba con dificultad y por culpa los golpes en su estomago escupía sangre sin parar. Ashura le liberó de las cadenas y enseguida Fye se dobló y se cubrió su barriga.  
- Adiós mi querido Fye... –Rió malévolamente Ashura- No tengas duda alguna de que volveremos a vernos. –Ashura volvió a golpear una vez más la cara del rubio y pálido mago- Por cierto... Ha sido mucho más fácil encontrarte gracias a esto. –Ashura sacó de su capa una de las reluciente plumas de Sakura.- Creo que de momento me la quedaré. -Cruzó la cortina abandonando la habitación.- Ah y una cosa más... –Se giró y miró con asco a Fye.- Yo que tú me vestiría antes de que llegaran tus compañeros. Creo que no le haría mucha gracia a tu ninja saberlo. ¿De verdad crees que si se entera te seguirá queriendo?  
Ashura se fue dejando a un pálido y dolorido Fye que no dejaba de sollozar y apretarse la barriga. En un rato intentó levantarse y después de esforzarse mucho logró bajar de la cama y arrastrarse hasta donde había su ropa tirada en el suelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokona abrió los ojos y pegó un grito.  
- ¡Noto la pluma de Sakura! –Mokona empezó a saltar.- También hay un poder muy fuerte que proviene... ¡DE DONDE ESTA FYE!  
- ¿QUE? –Kurogane reaccionó y salió corriendo de la casa para ayudar a su amado mago, sin saber todo lo que había ocurrido. Sakura y Syaoran lo siguieron con Mokona.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa del Doctor Matsuhura Mokona miró a banda y banda.  
- Ya no está.- Mokona miró al cielo.- El poder de la pluma se ha desvanecido junto con el otro.  
- No puede ser... –Dijo Syaoran desesperado.  
Kurogane entró en la casa con un muy mal presentimiento en el cuerpo. Un presentimiento que se hizo real cuando traspasó la cortina y se encontró a su querido mago tirado en el suelo, protegiéndose la barriga, con la camisa medio rasgada y un montón de sangre en la boca y en la mejilla.

- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? –Gritó asustadísima Mokona que también había entrado.  
- ¡Mokona, vayámonos de aquí! –El ninja cogió en brazos al mago.- ¡Si la pluma no esta larguémonos cuanto antes!.¡¡¡RÁPIDO!!!  
Mokona muy preocupada se alzó y abrió la boca absorbiendo a Syaoran y Sakura y luego a Kurogane que sostenía abrazado a Fye, que estaba inconsciente.

* * *

**Bufff... Incluso yo lo he pasado mal... Me ha costado un montón escribir este capitulo! **

**Al final el pasado de Fye tendrá que esperar un capítulo más,  
ya que en este no había un momento apropiado para decir lo que hay que saber y lo que aún no. **

**En el próximo el pasado de Fye... ¿AL COMPLETO?**


	14. Youn

**¡Ahora sí que sí!**

**El misterioso pasado de Fye... ¿Al completo?  
****Un capitulo angustiante.**

**Normalmente comento de dónde salió el título del capítulo, pero no sé de donde lo saqué, iba destinado al tercer capítulo pero al final me decidí por ponerlo aquí.  
La verdad es k no hablo mucho del mundo a donde han llegado. Es un mundo parecido a Piffle, muy moderno y con avanzadas tecnologías, solo que la estético no es tan cute. en este Hospital todo es absolutamente blanco, si no fuera por las máquinas parecería un manicomio. JeJeJe  
Pero no hago ninguna descripción del lugar. (Que pena, lo tenía muy bien pensado. U-U)**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

**-MiA-**

* * *

**YOUN**

Poco a poco recobraba la conciencia, no tenía heridas muy graves, no tardaría en recuperarse.  
Muy lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Lo veía todo nublado, borroso. Estaba en una habitación llena de máquinas y cables. Distinguió una figura, completamente oscura en un rincón de la habitación.  
- Donde... -Intentaba hablar, pero le era muy difícil.- ¿Donde estoy?  
- Estas en un hospital. -El ninja se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado.- Cuando te encontramos habías perdido mucha sangre y estabas inconsciente. Cambiamos de mundo y te llevamos aquí en seguida.  
- Vaya... -Fye levantó una mano y se la llevó a la cara.  
- Eso... Fue ayer. -Kurogane le miró seriamente.- Llevabas inconsciente más de treinta horas, dando vueltas en la cama, gritando y maldiciendo.  
- ¿De verdad? -Fye le miraba triste y preocupado.- Lo siento... Sólo os causo problemas.  
- ¿Que fue lo que pasó? –Kurogane estaba realmente preocupado, el habérselo encontrado de esa manera no le dejaba tranquilo en ningún momento.  
- Lo siento... –Desvió la mirada.  
- ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

Fye se giró lentamente y Kurogane pudo ver muy claramente como estaba llorando. El mago agarró una mano a Kurogane y se la llevó a la cara. Todo él estaba temblando y su piel estaba fría.  
- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad... -Alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.- Yo nunca... Yo no quería que... -Pero los llantos no le dejaron continuar.  
Kurogane estaba asustado por la reacción de su compañero, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado, intranquilo y atemorizado.  
- Oye... Tranquilízate... –Colocó su otra mano sobre su hombro intentando calmarlo.- Bueno, dejémoslo por hoy...

Justo en ese momento la puerta hizo un ruido de descomprensión de aire y se abrió de un golpe hacia arriba. Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona entraron corriendo en la sala.  
- ¡FYE! –Sakura se abalanzó sobre la cama.- ¡Por fin te has despertado!  
El mago intentó secarse las lágrimas y responderle con una sonrisa, pero no pudo.  
- ¿Que te pasa? –La princesa estaba muy preocupada.  
- No es nada... De verdad... –Fye volvió a secarse los ojos.- Es por la luz que...  
- Bueno, se acabó el tiempo de visita, dejémosle descansar. –Kurogane se los llevó a rastras dejando a Mokona con Fye.

- Fye... –Mokona se sentó sobre su regazo.- No hace falta que te hagas el fuerte delante mío, pedes llorar.  
- Gracias Mokona.-Fye se incorporó un poco quedando sentado.- Pero estoy bien de verdad.  
- A mí no me mientas. –Mokona dio salto y abrazó la mano de Fye.- Antes de encontrarte noté un inmenso poder, pero no era el tuyo...  
Fye cerró los ojos, abrazo levemente a Mokona y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.  
- Fye... –Mokona no estaba segura de decirlo.- Quien te hizo todo esto fue... –El mago movió débilmente su cabeza, afirmando.- Lo sabía...  
Fye se apoyó en el respaldo y se tapo la cara con el brazo libre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la barriga, tenía dos costillas rotas.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Kurogane?  
Mokona termino con el silencio con esa pregunta directa y seca. Fye no se inmutó, siguió con la cara tapada llorando. El manjuu interpretó enseguida que no.  
- Pues creo que deberías decírselo. No estas solo Fye, no te digo que se lo cuentes a los chicos pero... Kurogane esta muy preocupado por ti, y yo sé que puedes confiar en él. Nunca hará nada que te hiera.  
- No... No debo cargarle con mis problemas... –Fye muy disimuladamente sonrió, pero era una sonrisa llena de sufrimiento y pena.- Mis problemas son míos y de nadie más.  
- ¡Te equivocas!

Kurogane abrió de un golpe la puerta y entró a la habitación. Mokona le miró, luego apretó la mano a Fye y le susurró _"Ánimo"._ Después salía tranquilamente de la habitación y cerró al puerta tras de sí.  
- Bueno... ¿Vas a contarme algo?  
Fye seguía serio, con la cara tapada y lágrimas que caían por sus pálidas mejillas.  
- Tus problemas no son sólo tuyos. Estoy aquí para lo bueno y especialmente para lo malo. –Kurogane hablaba muy serio pero con un tono de consolación.- Pero tú nunca me has contado nada de tu país, ni de tu gente, ni de tu pasado. Yo... A veces siento que no te conozco, que no sé que debo hacer para que tus sonrisas sean verdaderas. –Kurogane hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, el mago seguía mudo.- Ayer te encontré tirado en el suelo con la camisa destrozada, dos costillas rotas, moratones en la cara y un enorme charco de sangre a tu alrededor. Por un momento creí que estabas muerto... Nunca... –Kurogane agarró su mano y la apretó con fuerza.- En mi vida había experimentado un horror semejante al miedo que pasé por creer que te perdería.

- ¿Mi pasado? –Fye movió sus labios, secos y cortados.- Yo... Vengo de Celes... –Kurogane se sorprendió, realmente parecía que Fye fuera a contarle su pasado, por fin.- Allí todo el mundo tenía poderes mágicos, unos más, otros menos. Es un país muy frío, no existe le mar y no hay bosques como los que hemos visto, allí todo es hielo, hielo y hielo... Aunque yo sólo conocí el palacio.  
Fye se quitó el brazo de la cara y miró por la ventana, evitando encontrarse con los ojos del ninja.  
- Yo viví toda mi vida en un inmenso palacio. Tenía un enorme jardín de rosas blancas, me encantaba ese jardín. Allí pasé la mayoría de mis días con Chii. Ella era una chica que yo mismo creé con magia, era mi única amiga. Siempre la he querido como una hermana. -De nuevo las lágrimas invadieron esos ojitos celestes.- En Celes siempre hubo paz y tranquilidad. –Se secó las mejillas con la manga.- El Rey Ashura mandaba por encima de todas las personas, pero el pueblo no se quejaba nunca. Pero entonces, su mujer falleció y Ashura... Enloqueció. Su mandato se volvió cruel y muchos fueron encerrados o... asesinados.  
Kurogane notó perfectamente como con esa última frase el mago empalideció de repente.  
- Tranquilo, eso ya forma parte del pasado.  
- Después, de eso... –Fye respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.- Hubo una masacre.  
- ¿Que? –Kurogane se estremeció.  
Fye se giró hacia el ninja y se lanzó a sus brazos, le abrazó con fuerza.  
- ¡Todos! –Fye sollozaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.- ¡TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS!

Kurogane se pasó horas consolando a Fye, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Fye no contó nada más, al final se quedó dormido y Kurogane se durmió sentado en una silla, a su lado, sin soltarle ni un momento su mano.  
Fye dormía aparentemente relajado pero de golpe dio una sacudida y apretó con fuerza la mano de Kurogane.  
- ¡NOOOOO! –El gritó resonó y estremeció al ninja.  
Kurogane se levantó y cogió por los hombros al mago para que dejara de moverse.  
- ¡Despierta! –Lo cogió por la cara y Fye abrió los ojos.- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, ya pasó todo.  
- ¡NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES! –Fye apretó con fuerza los brazos de Kurogane, tanto que incluso rasgó las mangas de su jersey.  
- Claro que no. No voy a irme a ningún sitio.

Fye lo soltó y se echó atrás, quedando sentado apoyado en la pared. Se tapo la cara con sus manos, que estaban temblorosas.  
- ¿Que ha pasado? –Kurogane se apoyó en la cama.- De golpe empezaste a gritar...  
Pero Fye sólo lo miraba a través de sus dedos con la cara pálida y aterrorizada.  
- Necesito que me digas algo más. –Kurogane agachó su cabeza y lo miró de reojo.- Quien te dejó en este estado fue... ¿Ashura?  
El mago apretó sus manos tapando por completo su rostro y luego asintió con la cabeza.  
- No vuelvas a separarte de mi lado. –Kurogane apretó los puños lleno de odio y rabia y golpeó con fuerza un enorme tubo que protegía cables, haciendo que estos quedaran al descubierto.- Cuando volvamos a encontrarlo te juro que... LE MATARÉ.  
- ¡NO!  
Kurogane se quedó de piedra, cuando miró al mago este estaba cogiéndole con fuerza el brazo, recrgado sobre él.  
- No mates, nunca más. –Fye alzó su cabeza.- No te enfrentes a él.  
- ¡Como quieres que lo dejé vivo en el estado en el que te dejo! –Kurogane se alzó.  
- ¡No hables con él!.¡No te le acerques! –Fye lo agarró por le cuello del jersey.- ¡TE PROHIBO QUE TE RELACIONES CON ÉL!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fye pasó los días comiendo poco y sin abrir la boca. Cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla y se despertaba gritando. Y allí estaba Kurogane a su lado, durmiendo en esa silla y sin alejarse de allí. Pero no había vuelto a tocar el tema, nunca, no se volvió a hablar de Ashura. Así pasaron las semanas, Fye se recuperó por completo, cuando entraban Sakura y Syaoran podía volver a sonreír, sus heridas ya no dolían.

El último día en el hospital Kurogane se quedó a solas con Mokona y el médico a la entrada de la habitación.  
- Su amigo ya se ha recuperado completamente de sus heridas. –Les informó el doctor.- Pero tengan precaución, tiene una grave lesión interna, sería mejor que no cargará cosas pesadas las próximas semanas. Vayan con cuidado, sus pulmones podrían verse afectados si se diera un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Por lo demás el pronóstico es muy bueno, tiene una gran capacidad de curación.  
- De acuerdo. –Kurogane asintió.- Gracias doctor.  
El doctor apretó un enorme panel blanco y cuando la puerta se abrió entró en la habitación de Fye.  
- Fye... –Mokona se apoyó sobre le ninja.- ¿Te ha dicho algo estos días?  
- Sí, ya sé que este es el resultado de su reencuentro con Ashura. –Mokona descendió a la mano del ninja.- Pero también me ordenó que no me acercara nunca a Ashura.  
- Kurogane, sé que es duro para ti. –Mokona hablaba muy seria y preocupada.- Pero si es lo que te ha pedido... Por favor, hazle caso.  
El ninja dejó caer a Mokona de su mano y se metió también en la habitación, con ese mal humor que le caracteriza reflejado en la cara.  
- Yuuko... –Mokona habló hacia le cielo.- ¿Es realmente necesario?  
_"Todo lo que pasa es por alguna razón."_ La voz de la bruja de las dimensiones resonó en la cabeza del manjuu._ "No existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable."_  
- Pero... –Mokona se miró las manos.- Yo en realidad siempre sé que mundo será el siguiente antes de ir. –Mokona se tapó los ojos.- ¿Es necesario llevarlos allí ahora?.¿Porqué no puedo cambiar las cosas?  
_"Mokona, recuerda que el viaje ya está decidido por el destino. Tú no puedes cambiar las cosas, sólo llévalos."_ Las palabras de Yuuko volvieron a sonar en su conciencia, clavándose como espadas.

Mokona entró muy triste en la habitación donde ya estaban todos reunidos y Kurogane sostenía entre sus manos un saco con todas sus cosas. Hacía días que Syaoran y Sakura habían encontrado una pluma en ese país, sólo estaban esperando por la recuperación de Fye, pero ahora ya no había ningún motivo que les impidiera seguir viajando.  
- ¿Nos vamos? –Syaoran se adelantó un paso hacia Mokona, soltando la mano de Sakura.  
- Sí... –Y sin decir nada más Mokona abrió la boca y los engulló, hacia una nueva dimensión, hacia un nuevo mundo, un lugar la cual Mokona no quería ir.

* * *

**¿Donde irán?.¿Como es que Mokona no quiere ir?  
Espera... ¿Mokona siempre ha sabido qual era el siguiente mundo?**

**Bueno si el anterior capítulo fue CRUEL, y este ANGUSTIOSO, el siguiente es TERRIBLE.  
No, Kurogane no volverá a morir y Fye no será violado de nuevo. Pero...  
En fin, Mokona tiene sus razones para no querer llevarlos.**

**Me he dado cuenta que desde que Kurogane murió cada vez salen menos Syaoran y Sakura. Bueno, en el siguiente toman un poco más de papel, aunque Syaoran solo al principio y no es muy bueno. Pobre Sakura, En el siguiente lo va a pasar mal...  
Avance: (k mala soy XD)**

**Fye: PORQUÉ?  
****Syaoran: No vamos a irnos de aquí sin la pluma de Sakura.**

**Sakura: SOCORRO!!!**

**Fye: Yo... Te amo.  
****Ashura se alejó y se tapo la cara con ambas manos.  
-----**

**Nya, nya, nya, hasta pronto!  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!  
**


	15. Celes

**Muy buenas!!!**

**He faltado unas cuantas semanas, me excuso, esque mi ordenador sacó humo y chispas y al final murió. Hasta qu eno me he comprado el nevo no he podido volver a escribir...**

**Pero ya estoy aquí con el capítulo más importante de todos, y el mas dramatico aparte del de la muerte de Kurogane. Que sepan que estoy pensando en cargarme próximamente a Syaoran, pero creo que le dejare vivir un final feliz con Sakurita... ¬¬**

**Por fin llegamos a un país tan importante como... CELES!**

**Alguien va a sufrir... MUAJAJAJA!**

**-MiA-**

**

* * *

**

**CELES**

_"La noche en que no haya luna en el cielo, las rosas blancas se volverán rojas de sangre, y cuando el destello azul ciegue al dragón, el hielo ahogara al fénix. Pero cuando el Rey... ____El Rey de corazones... Su espada..._" 

_"Cuando llegue el momento tendrás que decidir." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje fue largo, pero por fin llegaron. Se encontraban en un lugar realmente oscuro, ni siquiera se podían ver entre ellos.  
- ¿Hola?.¿Estáis ahí?  
Syaoran gritaba mientras iba palpando la pared buscando una puerta.  
- ¿Syaoran?  
La voz de Mokona resonó en ese lugar.  
- Manjuu! -Kurogane pegó un grito desde otro extremo.- ¡Maldita sea!.¿Una de tus 108 habilidades de los cojones no puede ser hacer luz?  
- Claro que sí! -Sonó enfadada.- ¡Mokona puede iluminar este lugar!

De golpe una luz rojiza salió de la perla de Mokona iluminando todo el lugar. Estaban en una sala redonda, sin ninguna puerta y el techo era tan alto que ni siquiera se veía. Tan sólo había, cerca de Kurogane, una pequeña ventana alargada con barrotes. Fuera se veía un cielo negro y las nubes tapaban la luna, por eso no entraba luz.  
Mokona se acercó y Syaoran también. Fye estaba inconsciente, el viaje le había fatigado y ahora estaba estirado con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del ninja, que estaba sentado contra la pared.  
- ¿Mokona notas alguna pluma de Sakura? -Dijo Syaoran.  
- Sí... Es débil y la percibo muy extraña... -Mokona miró por la ventana.- Pero la percibo...  
- ¿Y donde esta la princesa? -Dijo el ninja muy serio.  
Syaoran miró tristemente hacia Kurogane, como si intentara disculparse.  
- No lo sé... Yo... Sólo fue un momento... -Syaoran se miró la mano.- Antes de emprender el viaje... Ella se soltó de mi mano por un instante y...  
- Bien. -Kurogane parecía mosqueado.- Primero averiguaremos como salir de aquí y luego vamos a encontrar a la princesa.  
- Kurogane... -Mokona parecía muy preocupada.- Kurogane tengo que decirte algo... Nosotros estamos...

En ese momento Fye se movió, levanto un brazo hacia su cara y se frotó los ojos. Lentamente levantó sus parpados y vio los ojos del ninja.  
- ¡Ya levantó la bella durmiente! -Mokona se le acercó.  
- ¿Donde estamos? -Fye aún lo veía todo borroso, el manjuu se puso muy nervioso.  
- No lo sabemos... -Respondió Syaoran con la cabeza gacha.

Fye se incorporó, quedó sentado y empezó a ver mejor. Levantó su cabeza y vio que el lugar estaba iluminado por Mokona pero que no se veía el techo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y miró las paredes, entonces notó que ese lugar le parecía familiar, le recordaba algo. Ese olor a cerrado, ese frío seco, ese silencio inquietante... Entonces posó su mirada en esa ventana con barrotes. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Lentamente se levantó y alargó un brazo hacia la ventana. Kurogane y Syaoran lo miraron inquietos y Mokona estaba paralizada, mirando a Fye con mucho miedo.  
El mago se acercó a la ventana y posó una de sus manos sobre los barrotes de la ventana, acercó su cara y observó el exterior del lugar.  
- Va... -Fye tenía lo ojos muy abiertos y la mano le temblaba.- Vámonos de aquí Mokona.  
- No. -Syaoran respondió bruscamente pero muy serio.- En este lugar hay una pluma de Sakura, no podemos irnos sin recuperarla.

Fye bajó su mano y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la ventana. Se paró de golpe abrazando su torso con los brazos cruzados y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia Kurogane.  
- ¡VÁMONOS, VÁMONOS! -El mago cayó de rodillas al suelo. Kurogane se levantó de un salto y fue hacia él.- ¿Porqué aquí?.¡Yo no quiero volver a este lugar!.¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!  
- ¡Tranquilízate Fye! -Kurogane lo cogía por los hombros.- ¿Que pasa, que es este lugar?  
- ¡El palacio! -Fye agarró los brazos de Kurogane con fuerza.- ¡¡No me encerréis aquí, no me obliguéis a quedarme!!.¡¡¡OTRA VEZ NO!!!  
- ¡No pasa nada! No nos vamos a quedar aquí, ahora mismo salimos. -Kurogane miró a Mokona.- ¡Dame la espada!  
- ¡No se puede salir de aquí! -Fye temblaba y gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡NO SE PUEDE, NO SE PUEDE, NO SE PUEDE!  
- ¡¡Claro que se puede!! -Kurogane gritaba enfadado y asustado.- ¡MANJUU MI ESPADA!  
Fye agarró a Kurogane por la cara y le clavó sus uñas en sus mejillas, hiriéndole involuntariamente preso del pánico. Entonces Kurogane miró el cuerpo de Fye y se percató de que estaba desapareciendo, que se volvía transparente por momentos.

- ¡SÓLO ÉL PUEDE SACARTE DE AQUÍ.! -Fye gritaba desesperado, el frío le invadía, la sensación de horror le impedía respirar con normalidad y estaba hiperventilando.  
-¿QUE? -Mokona y Kurogane se abalanzaron sobre Fye justo antes de ver como desaparecía por completo.  
- ¡Escúchame bollo blanco! -Kurogane lo agarró aplastándolo, dejándose llevar por la ira.- ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?.¡Sé que lo sabes!  
- Este... -Mokona empezó a llorar y a sollozar.- Este es Celes... El país... de Fye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua fría mojando su piel, el tacto de la ropa mojada sobre su torso... Lentamente abrió los ojos. No podía respirar, sólo veía una blanca luz sobre su cabeza. Empezó a moverse, nadando con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ahí. Tenía tanto frío.. Y tanto miedo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Pero sobretodo no le dejes cuando se ponga el sol. Cuando llegue el momento tendrás que decidir."  
_Kurogane, contemplando sus manos vacías, recordaba esas palabras de Rumiko. Era una noche oscura y fría.  
- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN BOLLO BLANCO! –Kurogane parecía poseído por el miedo y la rabia.- ¡Dame la espada de una puñetera vez!  
Mokona abrió la boca y la larga espada del ninja salió.  
- Apartaos. –Kurogane cogió su espada y la alargo frente a la ventana.- ¡GRAN DRAGON! –Alzó sus brazos y golpeó la ventana una y otra vez con fuerza. La piedra estaba debilitándose y los barrotes se rompían a cada sablazo, hasta que por fin se abrió un agujero en el muro.  
- Vamos a buscar la pluma. –Dijo Syaoran mirando hacia el exterior con decisión.- Fye es fuerte, además es su país, ya se lo conoce...  
- ¡Maldito crío! –Kurogane cogió a Syaoran por el cuello y lo acercó.- Tu haz lo que quieras, por mi como si te mueres, pero yo me voy a buscar al mago. ¿ENTENDIDO? –Arrolló a Syaoran a unos metros de él.- Desde el principio que me importan un comino las plumas de la princesa. ¡Pero es que ahora estamos hablando de la vida de uno de nuestros compañeros!.¿Cómo puedes ignorar eso y buscar la jodida pluma?.¡SI NO AYUDAMOS A FYE PUEDE SER QUE SE MUERA!  
- ¡Pues vete tu a ayudarle! –Syaoran se levantó revoltoso.- ¿Para que iba a necesitarme a mi?.¿Acaso le he pedido que nos acompañe?.¡Yo solo estoy viajando por Sakura!  
- Vete solo. –Mokona estaba llorando.- Yo también voy a buscar a Fye.  
Kurogane giró la cara y salió hacia fuera sin decir nada para no golpear al muchacho, pues en ese momento le hubiera dado la peor hostia de su vida. Mokona, que aún no podía creerse que Syaoran actuara así, siguió al ninja sin decir nada y ambos salieron de ese calabozo.  
Cuando observaron el exterior se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en un magnífico y precioso jardín verde con centenares de rosas blancas.  
_"__ Yo viví toda mi vida en un inmenso palacio. Tenía un enorme jardín de rosas blancas, me encantaba ese jardín."  
_- Fye me ha hablado de este lugar. –Kurogane cogió una de las rosas y la despedazó.- Aquí vivió encerrado todo este tiempo.  
Levantaron la cabeza y ante ellos vieron un inmenso palacio de hielo.  
"_La noche en que no haya luna en el cielo, las rosas blancas se volverán rojas de sangre."  
__- Si la profecía de Rumiko fuera cierta... –Pensaba aterrado el ninja... Debemos darnos prisa._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin salió del agua. Respiró muy fuertemente unas cuantas veces, faltándole el aire. Lentamente se acercó hacia unas escaleras y salió a arrastrándose del agua. Se dejó caer, agotado, en el suelo. Su pelo mojado le tapaba los ojos y las gotas heladas recorrían su cara.  
- Por fin te tengo otra vez.  
Una mano caliente se posó en su cabeza y le peino delicadamente los cabellos rubios y brillantes.  
- Te he echado de menos... –Alguien se había sentado a su lado.- ¿Tu también me echaste de menos?  
Esa misma mano que le acariciaba le agarró muy fuerte del pelo y le giró la cabeza para encararse a él. Era Ashura, y de nuevo parecía furioso.  
- ¡Mira todo lo que me hiciste hacer!.¿Te creías que yo te dejaría ir después de todo?.No me queda nada, no tengo nada que perder. –Le apretó la cara con fuerza.- ¡Estoy como tu antes!.¡NO ERAS NADIE SIN MI! Pero tu te creíste que podías jugar a ser el mejor... ¿Por que lo hiciste?.¿Fue por el poder, por la riqueza?.¿O SOLO POR DIVERTIRTE?.¡Eres escoria!.¡UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!  
- No... Yo no...  
- ¿Pero sabes que? –Ashura cogió a Fye por el cuello y giró su cabeza para que mirara hacia un cubo de cristal enorme.- Aquí tengo tu amiguita... -Dentro del cubo Fye pudo ver a Sakura, inconsciente.  
- No... ¡Suéltala! -Alargó un brazo hacia la princesa y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.- Suéltala...  
- ¿Me estas dando ordenes tu a mi? JAJAJA –Ashura le soltó la cabeza.- Pobre chica... ¿Que ha echo ella? Ella es inocente, no tendría porqué estar aquí encerrada. Y sin embargo tú estas libre, viajando a través de los mundos y disfrutando de la felicidad. ¡Algo que no te mereces! –Ashura apoyó su mano sobre la cárcel de cristal que encerraba a Sakura.- Hagamos un trato... Ella se va, tú te quedas. ¿No te parece justo?  
- Tú... ¿La soltaras? –Fye se acercó al cristal.- Dime... Si yo me quedo¿Les dejarás en paz a ellos?  
Ashura dio unos pasos y se acercó a un gran ventanal desde donde se veía el jardín.  
- Claro... Me descuidaba de alguien... –A lo lejos se veían dos sombras acercándose al palacio.- ¿No es ese el maldito ninja que juro vengarse? –Ashura se giró sonriente hacia Fye.- ¿Él sabe como eres?.¿Crees que de verdad te conoce?.¿Se lo has contado todo? –Ashura se volvió a acercar al mago y le besó en el cabello mojado.- Yo creo que no... El único que sabe cómo eres en realidad soy yo. Y Chii, pero claro... ¡CHII ESTA MUERTA!  
Ashura cogió a Fye por la barbilla y calló, dejando que el mago oyera los gritos de Kurogane y Mokona desde el jardín.  
- Este estúpido ninja... ¿Que voy a hacer con él?  
- ¡NO! –Fye se agarró a los brazos de Ashura.- ¡No le hagas nada! Déjalo en paz, por lo que mas quieras... ¡DÉJALO! –Fye se arrodilló sin soltar a Ashura.- Yo... ¡Yo me quedaré aquí para siempre, pero deja que ellos se vayan!  
- ¡Que oyen mis oídos! Nunca antes tuviste esa consideración por nadie, nunca te hubieras sacrificado por cualquier otro. ¡Hasta dejaste a Chii aquí y tú te fuiste! –Ashura golpeó la cárcel de Sakura.- ¿Aprecias a estas tres personas? –Poco a poco Sakura se fue despertando.- ¿Por fin entiendes que significa querer a alguien?  
- ¡TENIAS RAZÓN! –Fye se tapó la cara con sus manos y cayó de lado, apoyándose en el borde de la fuente de agua.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Yo... Los aprecio de verdad. No quiero que les ocurra nada... Como a Chii. –Fye miró sus manos.- Pero para eso ya es tarde... Aunque la creé yo, me duele haberla perdido.  
Sakura recuperó al completo la conciencia. Se levantó y golpeó el cristal que la encerraba. Desde dentro del cubo la princesa no podía oír que estaban diciendo los magos. Golpeaba el cristal y gritaba, pero aunque la podían ver, no podían oírla.  
- Deja que se vayan, yo soy quien debe pagar por mis errores y cargar con las consecuencias.  
- ¿Errores dices? –Ashura se agachó delante suyo.- ¿A esto llamas "errores"? –Se levantó de nuevo y alargó los brazos.- ¡Mira esto! Esto era Celes, era mi reino. Este palacio estaba lleno de magos y doncellas. ¡Ahora todos están muertos! –Ashura agarró a Fye del cuello de su camisa.- ¡Yo te saqué de ése calabozo y así fue como me lo pagaste!.¿Como puedes decir que te equivocaste, que todo fue un error?.¡TU ME HICISTE CREER QUE ME AMABAS!  
Fye levantó la cabeza hacia su Rey y una lágrima plateada resbaló por su mejilla.  
- Yo realmente... Te amé.  
Ashura cogió a Fye de un zarpazo y lo hundió en el agua, aguantando su cara debajo, con una mano en la cabeza, ahogándole. Sakura golpeaba el cristal y gritaba, estaba llorando, no podía evitar nada de lo que estaba viendo. Unos pasos lejanos empezaron a acercarse cada vez más y más. Fye pataleaba y se apoyaba sobre sus manos intentando sacar su cabeza en el agua, intentando respirar, pero Ashura lo sujetaba con fuerza y furia.  
- ¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!.¡ME HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA!

Hubo un fuerte golpe y un destello de luz roja. El cristal que encarcelaba a Sakura se rompió y ella se desplomó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashura estaba tumbado de lado, sobre el suelo. Fye permanecía estirado, inconsciente y con la cabeza sumergida en el agua. En la puerta se encontraban Mokona y Kurogane, espada en mano.  
Mokona se abalanzó sobre la princesa y el ninja corrió hacia el mago. Lo sacó del agua y lo sentó con la cabeza apoyada en la fuente. Aún tenía lo ojos cerrados.  
- Imbécil... –Ashura se levantaba.- ¡Imbécil, Imbécil, Imbécil! –El mago de cabello oscuro levantó su mano riéndose.- ¡IGNEI AREI!

Rayos de luz salieron de su mano envolviéndolo todo. Sakura y Mokona desaparecieron, y con ellas la fuente y todo lo que les rodeaba. Cuando la luz se disipó Kurogane pudo contemplar que se encontraban los tres en una enorme sala llena de columnas y con el techo muy alto. Ashura sonreía de pié.  
- ¿Crees que conoces a Fye, eh? –Ashura chascó los dedos.- Deja que te muestre su pasado.

Alguien se acercó corriendo. Era un chico rubio y muy bello que corría de columna en columna, sonriendo. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, Kurogane vio eso ojos celestes. Era Fye, con dieciocho años. El ninja no podía tocarle, ni hablarle, realmente era una ilusión del pasado.  
- ¿Aquí no puede entrar nadie más? –Decía ese joven rubio.  
- No... Absolutamente nadie...  
Otra persona, más alta y grande que el rubio se aproximó. Esa cabellera azul y esos ojos oscuros eran los de Ashura, también más joven.  
- Soy feliz... –El joven Fye alargó sus brazos hacia la ilusión de Ashura y le rodeó el cuello.  
Kurogane era víctima de los celos. Ver a su mago abrazando a otra persona le quemaba por dentro.  
- Ashura-ou... –El Fye ilusorio le acariciaba las mejillas.- Te amo... –Se puso de puntillas y le besó muy tiernamente.  
Kurogane no pudo soportarlo. Parecía como si le estuvieran apuñalando en el corazón. Con su espada disipó esa imagen, que se esfumó como el humo.

- ¡Que quieres! –Kurogane le hablaba al Ashura de verdad.  
- Nada... Sólo quería que veas cómo era tu maguito de joven... ¿No te parece una monada? Era una autentica belleza. –Ashura alargó la mano y de un gesto atrajo el cuerpo del auténtico Fye hacia él. Lo cogió por el cuello y lo sujetó entre sus brazos.- Y lo sigue siendo... ¿No?  
- ¡Suéltalo! –Kurogane se puso en guardia, con su espada apuntando al Rey.- ¡Él no te pertenece, no puedes retener a una persona a tu lado sólo porqué te quiso! –De nuevo una puñalada le atravesó el pecho al oírse decir eso.  
- ¿Te piensas que eso es amor? –Ashura alzó la cabeza de Fye inconsciente.- Sólo lo aparentaba. Para él es muy fácil mentir.  
- Entonces no tienes ningún vínculo que te una a él. ¡Fye no te ama!  
- ¡Pues claro que no me ama! –Ashura se rió con ganas.- Pero... –Sin dejar de sonreír observó al ninja con malicia.- ¿Como sabes que a ti si que te quiere?

Un extraño humo negro se apoderaba del lugar, rodeando al ninja.  
_"Para él es muy fácil mentir."_ Kurogane recordó todas esas sonrisas falsas que Fye, todas las excusas que se inventaba fácilmente. "_¿Como sabes que a ti si que te ama?"_

- Sólo porqué durante el viaje se a acostado contigo y te ha dicho mil veces lo especial que eres... ¿Te crees que te ama? –Ashura se reía en su cara.- ¿Es que te crees que no se acostaba conmigo? –El Rey dejó a Fye en el suelo, lejos del ninja.- ¡Eres un auténtico ingenuo!  
Kurogane permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, plantado inmóvil ante Ashura, repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza. Fye le dijo hace tiempo que él no se había acostado con Ashura. ¿Por qué le mentiría?.¿Es que él le había preguntado algo? Era cierto, el mago tenía facilidad por las mentiras...  
Ashura alzó de nuevo sus brazos y en sus manos abiertas aparecieron pequeños cristales azules.  
- Voy a acabar contigo. Eres un estorbo. –Ashura dirigió sus ataques hacia le ninja.- Fye no se irá jamás de aquí, se quedará a mi lado. Aunque sea a la fuerza.  
- ¡No lo permitiré! –Kurogane estaba de nuevo alzando su espada, rodeado de ese extraño humo.  
- ¿Vas a luchar por la libertad de alguien que te ha mentido tantas veces?  
- ¡Me da igual! –Kurogane se acercaba poco a poco, alzando su espada.- Aunque me haya mentido, aunque él no me quiera... Yo... ¡Yo le amo!.¡Por eso no lo permitiré!  
Ashura lanzó los pedazos de cristal alargados hacia le ninja, como flechas.  
- Que acción tan noble... –El mago de melena azulada se acercó veloz hacia Kurogane.- ¡ME DAS ASCO!

Ashura le lanzó más cristales plateados, con sus manos creaba trozos de hielo alargados y con las puntas afiladas, rodeados de una extraña aura azul, y los arrojaba hacia el japonés dejando rayos de luz por donde pasaban. Kurogane los esquivaba como podía, rasgándose la ropa y dejando pequeñas heridas en su piel. Algunos los rechazaba con la espada, pero esos ataques le impedían avanzar y atacar directamente al Rey.  
Ashura alzó su mano derecha al cielo y creó una esfera mágica sobre su cabeza. Todo el humo negro de concentró en esa pequeña bola de poder, que desprendía rayos centelleantes.  
Kurogane decidió aprovechar que estaba concentrando su poder mágico para atacar, creyendo que si Ashura lograba lanzarle ese ataque, quizás no podría esquivarlo.  
El ninja corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia él y cuando estaba apenas a un escaso metro sonrió con orgullo y decisión. Lo tenía, ya no podía esquivarlo. Le embistió con su espada a la altura del corazón.  
Kurogane observó el puño de su espada, inmóvil contra su adversario. El filo debería estar atravesando su cuerpo hiriéndolo de muerte. Sus ojos resiguieron lo largo de su espada, esperando ver Ashura sangrando y muriéndose. Su venganza.  
Pero al alcanzar el final de su espada, el ninja se quedó paralizado. No vio el torso de Ashura, si no su otra mano, la izquierda, cogiendo la espada con el puño cerrado, sangrando pero alejándola del cuerpo. El ninja escuchó los chirridos de la esfera mágica que el mago había concentrado en su mano y poco a poco alzó su cabeza hasta encontrase con los ojos llenos de odio de Ashura.

El Rey de Celes bajó su brazo hasta la altura del pecho de Kurogane.  
- Muere...  
Un destello de luz azul cegó a Kurogane y su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo y con su espada a metros de distancia. Su armadura estaba completamente desintegrada y tenía una grave quemada en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

En un rincón, Fye se estaba moviendo, abría los ojos, muy lentamente...  
- ¡Despiertas en el mejor momento! –Ashura creaba otra esfera con las dos manos, más grande y poderosa aún.- ¡Despídete del ninja!  
Kurogane se quedó de lado, apunto de perder la conciencia, intentando alcanzar su espada con el brazo. Ashura estiró sus brazos hacia él y la esfera de transformó en hielo centelleante que salió impulsado hacia el ninja como una flecha de cristal.

_"Y cuando el destello azul ciegue al dragón..." _

_No lo podía creer... Seguía consciente. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos y allí vio su espada, tendida a su lado. Pero no estaba muerto. No había recibido ese ataque que hubiera acabado con su vida. ¿Que...?  
Lentamente se giró y vio alguien encima suyo, una cabellera dorada que le cosquilleaba en la cara. _

_"...el hielo ahogara al fénix." _

_- ¿Fye...? –Su corazón se paro por un momento, le costaba respirar por la herida anterior y se estaba mareando.- ¿Por qué...?.¡Yo no te he pedido nunca nada!  
Fye estaba de cuatro patas, protegiendo el cuerpo del ninja con su propio cuerpo. Un hilo de sangre se escapaba de su boca.  
- ¿POR QUE?  
- Por que... Yo... Te amo. _

_Entonces lo comprendió. Había sido engañado por las palabras de Ashura, víctima de un hechizo psicológico. El humo se disipó por completo. Recordó ése momento en que Fye, entre lágrimas, le hizo jurar amor eterno. La vez que llegaron a Japón y el rubio se desesperó con sólo pensar que iban a separarse. Ese día en que el mago utilizó su magia para salvarle la vida. El momento en que fue feliz a su lado, bañándose en la playa. Realmente no era una mentira, todo había sido verdadero. _

_Una lágrima, una brillante y plateada lágrima recorrió la mejilla del ninja. _

Ashura se alejó y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.  
- Maldito estúpido... –Ashura se derrumbó contra una de las columnas.- ¿Por qué te pusiste en medio?.¿De verdad le quieres?.¡NO TIENES DERECHO A AMAR!

Kurogane se alzó, con dificultades y volvió a encararse al Rey, pero una mano le agarró la capa por detrás.  
- Te dije que jamás te enfrentaras a él. –Fye tenía la cabeza agachada y aún escupía sangre.- ¡Te dijo que no te relacionaras con él nunca!  
- ¡Pero no puedo dejar que siga vivo con lo que te ha echo!.¡Tú no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre!  
- ¡PREFIERO QUEDARME AQUI QUE VER COMO TE MATAN!

Fye giró a Kurogane y le miró a la cara.  
- Te lo dijo una vez... No mates a nadie más. ¡Nunca más!  
- ¡JA! –Desde su rincón Ashura gritó con rabia.- ¿Como tienes el valor de decirlo TÚ precisamente?  
- ¡CÁLLATE! –Fye se giró con los ojos miedosos.  
- ¿El maguito bueno de Celes le reprocha al ninja que es un asesino?  
- ¡NO!.¡Nunca he hecho eso! –La mirada de Fye se llenó de odio.- ¡CÁLLATE!  
- ¿Como? –Ashura se reía sorprendido.- ¿El Japonesito no sabe de tus crímenes?  
- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –Fye alzó un puño, sin energía, hacia el Rey.  
- Fye... –Kurogane, al igual que el mago, respiraba con dificultad.- ¿Que crímenes?.¿De que esta hablando?  
- ¡Así es verdad! –Ashura se retorcía de risa.- ¡No tienes ni idea de quien es tu queridito mago! –Alzó una mano señalando a Fye.- ¡Es un asesino!.¡Él utilizó a Chii para matar a la Reina y para escapar mató a toda la corte!.¡Tu querido Fye aniquiló la mayoría de ciudadanos de Celes!  
- ¡Eso no es verdad! –Kurogane se derrumbó y se quedó de rodillas.- Fuiste tu quien...  
- No, Kurogane. –Fye seguía de pié, inmóvil.- Fui yo.

El silenció se apoderó de la sala, Ashura los observaba sonriendo con rabia. Fye se dio la vuelta y se agachó lentamente, muy adolorido por la herida del anterior ataque. Con el brazo se limpió la sangre de la boca y miró fijamente a Kurogane.  
- ¿Querías saber más acerca de mi pasado? Pues esa es la verdad, fui yo quien los mató. –Fye apoyó su mano sobre la herida de Kurogane.- Y tú no puedes hacer nada contra Ashura, los ninjas no pueden vencer a los magos.

Kurogane se sintió como un completo inútil. Había echo el ridículo, realmente no sabía nada de Fye. Estaba apunto de agotar sus fuerzas y ni siquiera había herido a Ashura más que en la mano. Fye tenía razón, con su espada no podría nunca vencer un sólo hechizo suyo, y tampoco del Rey.

Ashura se acercaba de nuevo hacia los dos, estaba decidido a matarlos.

- ¿Quieres salir de esta? –Fye hablaba muy bajo, pero muy serio.  
- No me quedan fuerzas para seguir en pié. Soy un completo inútil. –La rabia y la impotencia lo devoraban.- Mi espada no podría vencerle nunca.  
- Si puede. Yo puedo hacerle frente con tu energía. –Fye posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Kurogane y sus heridas desaparecieron.- Tranquilo, no vas a morirte, sólo te quedarás inconsciente hasta que viajemos de nuevo.  
- ¿Y que pasará si no lo logras?  
- ... –El silencio evidenció la respuesta.- ¿Confías en mí?

_"Cuando llegue el momento tendrás que decidir." _

- Por mi culpa estamos aquí... Me has salvado la vida dos veces... –Kurogane cerró los ojos, exhausto.- ¿Que mas puedo hacer si no confiar en ti?

Con las manos, Fye hizo salir un aura roja del pecho de Kurogane. La herida de su espalda cicatrizó al momento y volvió a respirar con normalidad. El ninja, al contrario, cayó de espaldas. Quedo inconsciente, tendido en el suelo.  
De la espada de Kurogane emanaba una luz roja, similar a la de su aura. Fye abrió sus ojos, no eran celestes, si no escarlata, como la sangre.  
Cogió la espada de Kurogane y la alzó contra Ashura que ya estaba delante de él con una gran esfera formada de nuevo entre sus manos.

"_Pero cuando el Rey..." _

Fye colocó uno de sus dedos en la punta de la espada y recorrió con ella todo el filo, cortándose el dedo y tiñendo la espada de rojo.

_"...El Rey de corazones..." _

Abrió la mano llena de sangre y la espada empezó a brillar, desprendía destellos azul celeste, y el filo se heló. A lo largo de la espada brillaron letras plateadas, como un conjuro. Era una espada de hielo, Souhi, hechizada.

_"...y su espada..." _

Ashura apuntó a Fye con su esfera negra y lila, cada vez más grande, creando cristales de hielo que apuntaban afilados hacia su corazón. Fye le apuntó con su espada cogida con una mano, y con la otra creando más energía alrededor de la espada.

Ambos magos corrieron el uno hacia el otro y lanzaron sus hechizos contra contrario, chocando en medio. Hubo una fuerte explosión de luz plateada que inundó el lugar.

_"...atravesará la esfera del sufrimiento." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashura estaba tendido en el suelo, consciente, con un gran charco de sangre que le rodeaba y la espada Souhi clavada en su corazón.  
Fye se acercó hacia él y agarró el mango de la espada sin apartarla.  
- Ashura... –Fye le miró a los ojos, tristemente.  
- Deberías haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad... –Ashura escupía sangre y ya casi no podía respirar.- ¿Porque me dejaste dormido bajo tu sello?  
- Yo realmente te amé, Ashura. –Fye besó su frente y apoyó su cabeza en ella.- Fui incapaz de matarte porque seguías siendo alguien especial para mí. Pero ahora... –Fye respiró profundamente.- Mi corazón le pertenece a Kurogane. Yo, lo amo de verdad.  
Ashura cerró sus ojos y respiró con dificultades.  
- Prométeme que serás feliz, y termina con mi sufrimiento de una vez. –Ashura dibujó una débil, y muy triste, sonrisa.  
Fye posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y sacó una pluma de Sakura.  
- Te... Lo... Prometo... –Fye se levantó y arrancó la espada del cuerpo de Ashura. El Rey de Celes escupió sangre por última vez y dejo de respirar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las columnas, el alto techo... Todo desapareció. Volvían a encontrarse en esa pequeña sala, con la fuente de agua, con el ventanal, la jaula rota de cristal...  
Syaoran abrazaba a Sakura, que lloraba descontroladamente. Mokona fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que había aparecido los tres de nuevo.  
- ¡KRUOGANE! –Mokona voló hacia él.- ¡Esta inconsciente!.¿Que le ha pasado?.¿FYE?- Mokona se giró hacia el mago.- ¿Y que haces tu con la espada de Kurogane? –Entonces el manjuu vio que Ashura estaba tendido en el suelo, sin vida.- Fye... El Rey Ashura... ¿Esta muerto?  
Mokona lentamente se acercó a Fye, que estaba de pié, con la espada en una mano y la pluma de Sakura en la otra.  
- Fye...  
Entonces se dio cuenta que el rubio mago estaba llorando en silencio. Frías lágrimas descendían sin cesar de sus celestes ojos. Soltó la pluma de su mano y Mokona la recogió, entregándosela a Sakura, que dejó de llorar al ver de nuevo a sus compañeros. Syaoran sintió una terrible culpa al ver a Fye, lleno de sangre y Kurogane tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento.  
- Kurogane... ¿Esta bien? –Dijo apesumbrado y preocupado.  
- Ehm... Kurogane... –Mokona contestó ya que Fye seguía llorando.  
- Sí... –Fye la cortó. Hablaba con una notable tristeza en su voz.- Kuropapi... Está bien. -Y dibujó una de sus tristes y falsas sonrisas.

* * *

**Pobre Fye... Mató a su primer amor con sus propias manos para salvar a su amor actual...**

**Tengo muchas cosas que aclarar de este capítulo, no sé si me acordaré de todas...**

**Para que os hagais una idea, los ataques de cristales d eAshura son como los de Yue contra Sakura ne el juicio final. Y lo de la esfera máica es una especie de Rasengan, pero de color negro y lila como en Kindom Hearts (Kindom Hearts es un videojuego de la PS2)**

**Lo de cuando Fye era joven y tal...  
Me ha echo recordar que las edades no quedan claras.  
Cuando empiezan el viaje se supone que Fye tiene 22 años y Kurogane 24,  
en este capitulo ya hace más de un año qu eviajan juntos, y Fye tiene 23 y Kurogane 25.  
Ashura es 5 años mayor que Fye, por lo tanto 3 más que Kurogane.  
****En este capítulo tiene 28 años.**

**No me acuerdo de nada más...  
Bueno, hay cosas del pasado de Fye que tengo que aclarar.  
Pero esto no lo puedo contar aún, que sea Fye quien lo explique!  
****Haber en el siguiente capitulo...**

**Por cierto la profecía que se repite durante todo este capítulo  
es uno que dice Rumiko en el primer capítulo, Mirage.  
La profecía entera es esta:**

_**"No le dejes cuando se ponga el sol. Cuando llegue el momento tendrás que decidir."  
**__**"La noche en que no haya luna en el cielo, las rosas blancas se volverán rojas de sangre.  
Y cuando el destello azul ciegue al dragón, el hielo ahogara al fénix.  
Pero cuando el Rey de corazones... (falta texto que se desvelará al final)  
...Su espada atravesará la esfera del sufrimiento.**_**_"_**

**¡¡¡Estamos llegando al final!!!**

**-MiA-**


	16. Nerv

**HOLA¿Cuanto tiempo no?**

**No he estado en mi mejor momento para escribir, además estaba en tal punto la historia...  
Llegaba un capítulo tan delicado y las expectativas de los lectores eran tan altas que...  
¡No queria defraudarles con un capitulo cualquiera!**

**He de decir a mi favor que es el que mas me ha costado de escribir de todos los que llevo hasta ahora, al principio tenía que ser muy diferente, pero fue cambiando, por lo menos cambió de argumento 5 veces. '**

**Ademas es un crossover con una gran serie de culto que a muchos les gustara: Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
Al principio solo sale Kaworu Nagisa (Lo amo ) pero a los que les guste la pareja Kaworu x Sinjhi les he dedicado un momento del capitulo! JuJuJu**

**¡Disfrutentlo!**

**-MiA-

* * *

**

**NERV **

Tenía el cuerpo cansado y lo notaba pesado. Le dolía el pecho, y un brazo. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y lo veía todo nublado.  
- ¡Por fin abres los ojos! –Dijo un chico que le parecía muy familiar.

- Fye... –El ninja hablaba con la voz rota.- ¿Donde estamos?  
- Estas en NERV, en mi habitación. Yo te estoy cuidando.  
- Gracias...

Kurogane alargó un brazo y cogió al chico por la cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia él. Pero el joven le puso una mano en la cara y se apartó.  
- ¡Eh, amigo! –Decía un poco avergonzado.- ¡Creo que te estas confundiendo!

- ¿Que?

Kurogane se incorporó en la cama, se frotó con energía los ojos y volvió a mirar a su compañero de habitación. No era Fye, era un chico mucho más joven de pelo plateado.

- ¿Quien coño eres tu? –El ninja se ruborizó de pensar en su estúpida confusión.

- JaJaJa –El chico se desvergonzó y volvió a apoyarse en la cama, como antes.- Me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, y a petición de Fye te estoy cuidando.

Kaworu Nagisa tenía una mirada seria y misteriosa que daba miedo y respeto. No podías saber con cuál te saldría la próxima vez, era completamente misterioso.

- Ah... –Kurogane no sabía como disculparse.- Bueno... Mi nombre es Kurogane. Te confundí.  
- Sí... Creo que si no fuera por el color de pelo Fye podría ser mi hermano mayor. –Entonces pensó algo.- Así que ibas a besar a Fye eh... ¿Sois amantes?  
- ¿¿QUEEE?? –Kurogane dio un salto, y lo lamentó ya que le dolió todo el cuerpo al hacerlo.  
- JaJaJa –Kaworu se doblegaba sobre su barriga de risa por la reacción del moreno.- ¡Que divertido eres! Ais... –suspiro- No me parece raro, Fye es muy atractivo.  
- ¡Oye! –Kurogane cogió su espada.  
- ¡Lo ves como es TU Fye! –Kaworu seguía riéndose.

¡KEEP KEEP!.¡KEEP KEEP! –Sonó una alarma muy fuerte.

- Lo siento, me voy, ya hablaremos en otro momento.  
Kaworu cogió una chaqueta y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
- Ehm... –Kurogane se sorprendió.- Vale, pero que nadie me despierte. –Cogió la manta y se tapó hasta las orejas.

Unos minutos después se volvió a abrir la puerta.  
- ¿Quien es? –Kurogane se ponía de mal humor cuando tenía sueño. De hecho siempre se ponía de mal humor porqué sí.- ¿QUIEN ES?

- ¡No grites! Ya me voy, tranquilo... –Una voz dulce y apesumbrada.  
- ¡Ah! –Kurogane se giró enseguida y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.- Pensaba que serías el chaval ese. –Kurogane volvió a ponerse serio.- ¡Siéntate!

Fye se sentó sobre la cama, a su lado.  
- Que...  
- ¿No hay algo que quizás, sólo quizás, deberías explicarme? –Kurogane pareció lo más sarcástico posible.  
- A mi... –Fye cerró los puños muy fuerte.- ¡A mi no me hables así! –Se giró hacia el ninja con una mirada rabiosa que asustaba.  
- ... –Kurogane se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, como un tonto.- Vale, vale, me pasé...  
- Ok.

- Eh... –El moreno puso una mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Que pasó cuando me quedé inconsciente?  
- Bueno... –Fye alzó la cabeza hacia el techo.- No te preocupes. Ashura está muerto.

- SEEEH! –Kurogane levantó una mano.- ¡Chúpate esa cabrón!  
Fye bajó la cabeza y la posó entre sus manos, tapándose la cara.

- ¿Que pasa? –Kurogane le miró extrañado.- ¿No te alegras?

El mago se quitó las manos de la cara y se levantó. Una vez de pié giró sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa muy falsa miró a Kurogane.

- Pensaba que lo que "querías saber" sería otra cosa.  
- De echo sí. –Kurogane se aclaró la garganta y miró seriamente al mago.- Basta de mentiras. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Celes?  
- Por Ashura. –Dijo aún sonriente.  
- ¿Mataste a toda esa gente?  
- Por Ashura. –Decía como si fuera algo evidente.  
- ¿Y la esposa del Rey?  
- Por Ashura. –Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Pero le ninja fue más rápido y lo cogió del brazo. De un zarpazo lo jaló hacia él y lo tumbo en la cama, quedando él encima. Al verlo estirado e indefenso Kurogane le plantó un tremendo y furioso beso. Fye le agarró de la cabeza y le empezó a acariciar su nuca. Pero Kurogane se separó de inmediato y le sujetó ambas manos.  
- Vete a la mierda. –Dijo muy furioso.  
Fye le propinó un golpe con la rodilla en medio del estómago y Kurogane se alzó de encima suyo de un salto.  
- ¿Que coño de pasa? –Dijo Fye muy enfadado, alzándose de la cama.  
- ¡Querrás decir que te pasa a ti jodido! –Kurogane aún se sujetaba la barriga por el golpe.- ¿Vas a contarme alguna vez en tu vida algo que sea verdad?  
Fye se desplomó sobre la cama y se quedó tumbado otra vez.  
- Mierda, esta vez no me puedo escaquear... ¿Verdad? –Fye soltó una risita curiosa, con los ojos cerrados.  
- No... –Kurogane hablaba serio, pero muy calmado.  
- Esta bien, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero por favor, dame tiempo.  
- ¿MÁS TIEMPO? –La ira aumentó de nuevo en un momento.

- ¡No te pido días! No... Eso ya no puedo pedírtelo. –Fye se sentó sobre la cama.- Pero si unas horas... ¿Puedo? Necesito aclarar unas cosas...  
- Esta bien. Haz lo que quieras. –Kurogane volvió a alzar la manta, echando a Fye de su cama, y se metió en esta, tapándose otra vez.

El mago, antes de salir de la habitación, se acercó al ninja y le besó en la mejilla.  
- Te adoro, aunque seas así de borde... –Le dijo al oído, y luego se marchó.

- ¿QUEN ES BORDE? –Gritó Kurogane al cabo de un rato, una vez que la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Fye deambulaba por los pasillos sin mucha energía, las imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza. Las batallas, la huida de Ashura, el encuentro en Noittashe, el calabozo y todo lo ocurrido en Celes. No podía creerse aún todo lo sucedido con Ashura, ahora él, estaba muerto, por su culpa…

- Si no miras por donde vas puedes tropezarte con alguien. –Le dijo Kaworu.  
- Ah, hola… -Fye levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.- ¿Cómo ha ido?  
- Bien, como siempre… -Kaworu se apartó el flequillo con pose de sobrado.- Pero he tenido que salvarle el pellejo a Shinji otra vez. El ángel casi lo controla… -Nagisa abrió la puerta al lado de la cual se habían encontrado.- ¿Y tu?  
- Bien, bien… -Fye apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.  
- Vamos entremos a esta sala, no nos molestará nadie…

Fye siguió al chico de pelo plateado dentro de una sala pequeñita con cinco o seis bancos metálicos.  
- Es la sala donde se esperan los que no van a manipular un EVA. –Nagisa tomó asiento e indicó al mago que hiciera lo mismo.- No entrará nadie, ya hemos tenido un encuentro ahora mismo. –Fye se sentó.- ¿Aún tienes remordimientos?.¿Peso en la conciencia?  
- Y quien no… -Fye sonrió y miró a Kaworu a los ojos.- He matado la primera persona de la que me enamoré. –El mago hacia como que recordaba.- El me amaba, y yo, con mis propias manos…  
- No te martirices… -Kaworu sonrió misteriosamente.- Si yo desease morir, preferiría morir a manos de la persona que amo.  
- ¿Qué?

- No quiero que una enfermedad me pudra, ni que un asesino a sueldo me corte la cabeza, tampoco quiero morir en una batalla defendiendo Nerv. No quiero morir así. –Kaworu parecía muy convencido.- Por honor, por amistad… ¡Chorradas! Si pudiera escoger preferiría morir a manos de la persona que amo. ¿De verdad no piensas lo mismo?

Fye se miró las manos, tristemente recordó esas últimas palabras… "_Prométeme que serás feliz, y termina con mi sufrimiento de una vez._"  
- Debes ser fuerte, él no hubiera sido feliz, y seguramente hubiera matado a Kurogane, o a ti mismo.  
- Quizás… -El mago se incorporó.- Supongo que no tenía elección.  
- Si, tu pasado o tu presente…Ashura, o Kurogane.  
- Mi pasado… -Fye notó un vacío en su interior.  
- No puedes vivir del pasado, luchar por eso es ridículo. –Kaworu esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.- Ni siquiera el futuro es importante… Sólo es importante el presente. Y tu presente, es Kurogane… ¿Me equivoco?  
Fye se levantó y posó su mano sobre el pelo plateado de Nagisa, despeinándolo.  
- Tienes razón. –Y dibujó una agradable sonrisa.

- Lo sé… -Kaworu volvió a sonreír convencido de si mismo.- Pero no me trates como a un enano aunque sea menor que tu.

Fye le regaló una agradable y divertida sonrisa y se fue.

El mago salió de la sala y volvió a la habitación donde estaba Kurogane.  
- ¿Kurowan? –Asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta.  
Allí estaba el ninja, estirado cabeza arriba en la cama, con un ojo medio abierto mirando de reojo al rubio.  
- ¿Ya estas aquí? –Preguntó muy serio el ninja.  
- Sí… -Y dicho esto Fye se acercó lentamente a la cama y se posó, sobre el ninja, a cuatro patas, mirándole a la cara.- Dime que me quieres.  
- ¡¿QUE?! –Kurogane se alzó apoyando el torso contra la pared.  
- Di-me-que-me-quie-res. –Dijo el mago pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios del moreno.  
- Te… Te… -Fye se le acercaba y Kurogane se ponía nervioso y se ruborizaba por momentos.- Te q…  
Pero sin acabar de pronunciarlo Fye se acercó tanto que sus labios rozaron, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, el mago acarició la mejilla de Kurogane y le beso, muy dulcemente, dejándole sin respiración.  
Cuando se apartó un poco, sus ojos se cruzaron, los de Kurogane estaban asombrados y todo él muy enrojecido, los ojos de Fye parecían muy tiernos, pero algo tristes.  
- Dilo…

Fye cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre le hombro de Kurogane. El ninja le rodeó con sus brazos, sentándole de rodillas sobre su regazo y abrazándole de manera protectora a la vez que tierna.  
- Te quiero. –Kurogane se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Te amo.

Fye giró su cara, juntando sus labios. Se besaron tiernamente, demostrando en ese beso todo su amor, como si fuera el primero, y a la vez el último.

El corazón de Fye parecía a punto de estallar de alegría y emoción. No era un sueño y no lo seria nunca más, ya hacia tiempo que se había echo realidad. Él y Kurogane se amaban, sinceramente. Se habían convertido en amantes ya casi un año atrás, y seguían queriéndose apasionadamente. Sus cuerpos seguían deseándose, por mucho tiempo que llevaran juntos su sed no se apagaba.

Fye acarició con ambas manos la cara del ninja mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo. Kurogane le abrazaba, y apoyó un brazo sobre la cama, inclinándose hacia delante.  
- Espera… -Kurogane recordó las malas experiencias vividas.- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? Después de todo…

Era verdad, no se habían acostado desde que Ashura forzó a Fye. Kurogane nunca le pediría algo así, siempre lo llevaba en mente y le preocupaba mucho cómo estaría su compañero. No quería que sufriera por eso, ni que tuviese que preocuparse por él. Quería que lo disfrutaran los dos.  
- Sí. –Fye le miró directo a los ojos, con la mirada aún triste.- No voy a arrastrarlo por siempre, quiero disfrutar de mi vida. –Fye se agarró con fuerza al tronco de Kurogane y le besó el cuello.- Te deseo…

Esas últimas palabras afectaron al ninja de manera extrema, su nerviosismo incrementó y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Él también deseaba a Fye, le quería, con toda su alma como no había querido a nadie en la vida. Era normal que se desearan, amándose como se amaban.

Fye pasó sus dedos por todo el pecho del ninja, regalándole unas caricias deliciosas. Después dejó resbalar sus dedos hasta sus pantalones y se deshizo de ellos rápidamente. Le acarició provocativamente por debajo del ombligo y luego introdujo su mano dentro de los boxers mientras se besaban más apasionadamente que antes.  
Todo era muy tierno, como si lo vivieran a cámara lenta, disfrutando de cada momento, de cada caricia, de cada roce de sus cuerpos.

Kurogane posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Fye, marcando el contorno y la otra también se deslizó por dentro de los pantalones.

Sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, pero no más rápidos. Notaban el aliento el uno del otro, el calos de sus bocas, de sus lenguas que jugaban a amarse, igual que ellos.

Suavemente, Fye le quitó la camisa Kurogane, y este al mago, acariciando con sus manos calientes el torso blanco y esbelto de Fye. De la misma manera le quitó lentamente los pantalones. Luego le regaló un montón de besos, desde el tobillo hasta la parte interior del muslo, creando en el mago el efecto que deseaba, pero pasando de largo se concentró en su ombligo. Lentamente, con un solo dedo empezó a bajarle los boxers azul claro que al final dejó caer sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Cuando Kurogane empezó a acariciar, ese trasero tan perfecto de su amante, sus manos inseguras denotaban un poco de miedo, de nervios, de preocupación. Fye posó sus manos sobre el pecho del ninja y lo echó para atrás. Kurogane, con más razón, se quedó sentado e inmóvil, muy preocupado por el mago, pero comprendía perfectamente esa reacción, o eso creía.

En realidad Fye notó esa preocupación, ese miedo en las manos del ninja, y quería demostrarle lo muy seguro que se sentía él. Se sentó completamente encima de Kurogane, a horcajadas. El ninja, que no se lo esperaba quedó completamente sorprendido y dudoso, parecía a punto de preguntar. Entonces Fye le besó, tan sólo un instante, pero que fue suficiente para sellar sus labios.

Volvió a deslizar su mano hasta el objeto de deseo, completamente descubierto ahora, sin esos boxers negros de por medio. Kurogane seguía inmóvil, observando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos del mago, mirando con ojos enamorados ese cuerpo perfecto, dueño de sus pensamientos.

Fye se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, levantándose un poco, con su otra mano acarició y colocó el miembro excitado de Kurogane y entonces descendió lentamente. El ninja sintió el cuerpo de Fye, moviéndose lentamente, fundiéndose. Fue el placer más maravilloso que sintió en toda su vida. Comprendió perfectamente lo que Fye le había demostrado, le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, no queriendo soltarle nunca, besando suavemente su pecho. Ambos demostraron ese momento su amor mutuo, imposible de explicar tan sólo en palabras…

Fye acariciaba la cabeza de Kurogane, acomodada en su pecho, con suma ternura.  
- Eres lo único que me queda en esta vida… -Susurró con un tono muy triste.  
- ¿Eh?  
Kurogane levantó su cabeza y observó la preciosa faz del mago, un poco sonrojada, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en la cara y los ojos cerrados. Una fría lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Su deseo era el de consolarlo, pero sabía que era el momento de que el mago se sincerase.

- Yo no soy una buena persona… -Fye seguía sin abrir los ojos.- No te merezco… No me merezco ser feliz, pero… -Abrió los ojos, tristes y vidriosos por las lágrimas.- Yo soy muy egoísta, yo quiero ser feliz, pese a todo, yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

Ahora fue Fye quien escondió su cabeza entre los brazos del ninja, apoyándose en su pecho. Así pasaron los minutos, sin decir nada, sin emitir ni un sonido. Llorando en silencio. Al fin se separó, apoyando una mano sobre el torso de Kurogane y con la otra secándose los ojos.

- Desde bien pequeño fui criado en el palacio. Pasé toda mi infancia en ese jardín de rosas blancas… -Dibujó una sonrisa irónica mientras recordaba su niñez.- Me contaron que mis padres me habían abandonado ante las puertas del palacio. Todos los sabios de la corte creían que yo tenía un gran poder mágico y que debía ser educado por los mejores magos para llegar a desarrollarlo. Por eso fui separado de otros niños y me crié completamente solo. –Su rostro se volvió más serio de lo normal.- A los trece años me enteré de que en realidad fui arrebatado de las manos de mi madre cuando era pequeño.

Kurogane acarició la nuca al mago, consolándolo, y esté le miró a los ojos.  
- Es una historia muy larga, no sé si podré contártela. –La expresión de Kurogane seguía impasible.- Deja que te la muestre.

Fye se separó de Kurogane y le cogió de ambas manos. Sus manos brillaron y entre las del ninja se formó una luz azulada preciosa que poco a poco se hizo más fuerte y llegó a iluminar toda la habitación.  
- _Voce revendes au meu, distantent memoiras._ –Fye pronunció el hechizo con los ojos cerrados.- _Mostrares recordam. _

Volved a mi, memorias distantes. Mostraros recuerdos.

La luz celeste cegó a Kurogane, la habitación desapareció por completo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar completamente distinto.

Delante de él se encontraba un niño rubio, con el pelo corto hasta las orejas y mechones de flequillo que se posaban sobre sus ojos celestes, de unos trece años, vestido con una camisa larga plateada y unas altas botas negras sobre unos pantalones azules. El niño gritaba ante un hombre muy mayor, con el pelo blanco hasta la nuca y una perilla, también blanca, alargada y puntiaguda. El hombre sujetaba un cetro mágico con una esfera granate en la punta y vestía una túnica del mismo color con adornos dorados. El chico rubio no paraba de gritar y levantar la mano ante ese hombre.

Kurogane se acercó para escuchar su conversación.

- ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA! –Gritaba enrabiado.- ¡Todo era mentira! Mis padres nunca me abandonaron, vosotros me raptasteis!

- Tú tienes un poder extraordinario que no debe perderse con esos pobres brujos de pacotilla. Tú serás un gran mago Flourite, el más grande que ha existido jamás.  
- ¡Yo no quiero ser un gran mago!.¡Yo nunca les pedí nada! –Alzaba con rabia el puño hacia el viejo.- ¡Nadie me preguntó nada!.¡A NADIE LE IMPORTÓ QUE ES LO QUE YO QUERÍA! –El chico agarró violentamente la túnica del viejo sabio.- ¡Yo quería tener amigos y jugar con ellos, quería salir del palacio!.¡Yo quiero conocer a mis padres!

- Eso no será posible, tus padres están muertos.

El sabio peliblanco le respondió con máxima frialdad y el chico rubio se quedó congelado ante esas palabras. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar de rabia, golpeando el suelo.  
- No llores por esas escoria, ni siquiera eran de sangre noble y…  
- ¡Ya basta Nyeshen! –Alguien entró en la sala.- No puedes hablarle así a un muchacho de trece años. ¿No ves que está sufriendo?

- Su alteza. -el viejo hizo una reverencia- Yo sólo…

- ¡Cállate!

El hombre se acercó. Vestía un largo abrigo azul con adornos de plata, debajo botas y chaqueta negra y unos pantalones celestes. Llevaba le pelo liso y azul oscuro, recogido en una cola, dejando dos mechones sueltos que caían a banda y banda de su cara. En su frente, un emblema sagrado tatuado.  
- ¿Ves este emblema? –Se señaló su frente con el dedo.- Eso significa que soy el príncipe de Celes, y que cuando cumpla los veinte seré el Rey absoluto. ¿Quieres que te corte la cabeza, vejestorio?  
- No majestad. –El sabio se arrodilló ante el príncipe de dieciocho años.  
- Entonces deja en paz ya este muchacho, mis didas personales se encargarán a partir de ahora de su educación, yo mismo le asignaré un mago para que se ocupe de su enseñanza mágica y de su poder.  
- Si, señor.

El sabio recogió su báculo y se fue de la sala, no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante hacia el chiquillo de trece años.

- ¿Cómo te llamas chico? –Dijo el joven príncipe.  
- Fye D. Flourite… -Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.  
- Yo soy el príncipe Ashura, y a partir de ahora cuidaré de ti.

Ashura se arrodilló al lado de Fye y posó sobre él su abrigo, luego le cogió de la mano y lo alzó. A Fye le brillaban los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron momentáneamente.

Kurogane apretó los puños, le daba mucha rabia que fuera Ashura quien estuviese a su lado esa época. Sin duda Fye no había tenido una infancia fácil y la primera persona que le apoyó parece que fue Ashura. El ninja cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir pasaron ante él un montón de imágenes, muy rápidamente.

Primero vio a Fye, cuidado por las Hadas de la corte de Celes y aprendiendo pociones, bajo la vigilancia de Ashura. También lo vio practicando hechizos con alguien que le resultó muy familiar, sin duda ese era Dumbledore, el gran mago que conocieron en Hogwarts, pero mucho más joven y sin barba.  
De pronto observó a un Fye de quince años vestido solo con unos pantalones negros, descalzo y con los brazos extendidos. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo pero no tanto como en la actualidad. Dumbledore hizo un conjuro y le apuntó a la espalda, tatuando sobre su pálida piel el emblema de un fénix. Fye cayó desplomado hacia delante y Ashura lo recogió entre sus brazos. Este ya no llevaba cola, pero su pelo seguía siendo más corto que cuando Kurogane le conoció.

La siguiente escena que apareció ocurría en una gran sala con un trono imponente al otro extremo de las inmensas puertas. Todo el mundo celebraba la coronación del Rey Ashura, que ya había cumplido sus veinte años. Estaba sentado en ese gran trono y a su lado, con unas ropas muy elegantes y lujosas y un báculo plateado, estaba Fye, sonriente.

De pronto el Rey Ashura se levantó y disimulando salió de la sala por una puerta lateral. Fye lo observó y en unos instantes le siguió, dejando su báculo apoyado en el trono. Kurogane se fue detrás de ellos. Al cruzar la puerta estaba en un pasillo muy largo, y al otro extremo de este unas escaleras que conducían a la torre central del palacio. De pronto el ninja se encontró arriba de la torre y vio llegar a Ashura, que se posó ante una ventana y observó las vistas, como si esperara algo. En unos momentos apareció corriendo Fye, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Majestad que os pasa?  
- ¡Por favor! –Ashura se giró ofendido.- No me llames así, sigo siendo yo.  
- Pe… Perdona… -Fye agachó so cabeza.- Como ahora ya eres Rey… -Fye se acercó hacia la ventana.- ¿No es fantástico? Todo este paisaje, hasta donde nos alcanza la vista desde esta torre esta ahora bajo tu dominio.  
- ¿Fantástico? Piensa en las responsabilidades que eso conlleva.

- Pero… -Fye lo vio algo triste.- ¿A que responsabilidades te refieres?

- No puedo hacer lo que me apetece en cada momento, un Rey debe comportarse de acuerdo como su corte espera. ¿Y si no lo hago bien?.¿Que pasará con lo ciudadanos de mi reino si yo no soy un buen Rey?

- Estoy seguro que serás un Rey excelente. –Fye acarició la mano de Ashura.  
- Nunca me dejaron elegir entre ser libre o ser el sucesor del trono, por eso comprendo como te sientes. –Ashura miró a Fye a los ojos y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Fye se sonrojó levemente.- Poder ser libre de hacer lo que realmente deseo… Eso es algo imposible.  
- No hay nada imposible… -Ashura le dio las gracias con la mirada y Fye se sonrojó tanto al cruzar sus ojos con los de Ashura que agachó su cabeza para no descubrirse.- ¿Qué… Qué es lo que de verdad deseas?

- Lo que en verdad deseo…-Ashura levantó la barbilla de Fye, que estaba muy sonrojado, y le miró a los ojos, muy serio. –Esta muy cerca pero… –Ashura se agachó a la altura de Fye.- …me parece inalcanzable.  
Tras esas palabras Ashura se fue acercando cada vez más a Fye, lentamente. Fye empezó a temblar, esa situación lo puso nervioso y estaba muy ruborizado. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, no podían desviarse ni un milímetro de los de su Rey. De pronto Ashura, cerró los suyos y besó a Fye. El mago quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo ni cerrar los ojos ni moverse. Ashura se separó y se pudo de nuevo en pié, dándole la espalda para irse de esa torre.  
- A mí… -Fye por fin pudo reaccionar. Se abalanzó sobre Ashura y le abrazó la espalda.- A mí siempre me has gustado Ashura-ou. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Desde que te conocí, cuando interferiste ante el Sabio de la corte. –Fye le soltó y miró hacia su cara.- ¡A mí me gustas mucho, Ashura!

El Rey se dio la vuelta y se agachó un poco, le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
- Está bien. –Ashura se apartó y le miró a los ojos- Esperaré hasta que tengas dieciocho años. Entonces podremos estar juntos. -Ashura le besó de nuevo.

Fye se enrojeció hasta un punto ilimitado y luego volvió a mirar a su Rey.  
- De acuerdo. –Fye levantó la cabeza.- Esperaré hasta entonces.

A Kurogane le quemaban por dentro los celos. No era la primera vez que contemplaba un recuerdo de Fye cuando era joven, ni tampoco era la primera vez que se moría de rabia al verlo con Ashura. Entonces desapareció todo, la torre, el Rey, Fye…

En un momento El ninja fue transportado de nuevo al jardín de rosas blancas. Allí se encontraba Fye, con dieciséis años, sólo de nuevo y apartado del palacio. Entre sus brazos sujetaba una chica, de pelo largo y plateado y un vestido blanco brillante, pero que su cuerpo era translúcido y parecía un espejismo, como si no fuera real.  
_- Miraculum Adeo._ –Fye levantó la chica, que empezó a brillar con una luz celeste.- _Creati Vita. _

Una luz muy fuerte se extendió, como si fuera viento por el jardín y a su paso, todas las rosas se abrieron. La chica ya no era semitransparente, unos instantes después abrió los ojos.  
- Hola… Soy Fye D. Flourite, tu hermanito. –Fye la cogió por debajo de los brazos y la alzó al aire.- Tu te llamas Chii.  
- ¡Ho-la! –La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Fye y le abrazó, muy sonriente.- ¡Yo soy Chii, yo soy Chii!

De nuevo Kurogane volvió a ser transportado en los recuerdos del mago, y volvió a ver la escena que Ashura le enseñó en Celes.

Un chico rubio y muy bello que corría de columna en columna, sonriendo. Era Fye, con dieciocho años.  
- ¿Aquí no puede entrar nadie más? –Decía ese joven rubio.  
- No... Absolutamente nadie...  
Otra persona, más alta y grande que el rubio se aproximó. Esa cabellera azul y esos ojos oscuros eran los de Ashura, a la edad de veintitrés años.  
- Soy feliz... –El joven Fye alargó sus brazos hacia la ilusión de Ashura y le rodeó el cuello.  
- Ashura-ou... –El Fye ilusorio le acariciaba las mejillas.- Te amo... –Se puso de puntillas y le besó muy tiernamente.

Ya lo había vivido, lo había observado en Celes hacia apenas unas semanas y de nuevo no pudo soportarlo. Parecía como si le estuvieran apuñalando en el corazón. Oír de los labios de su mago que amaba a otra persona le dolía. Pero intentó pensar que eso ya solo formaba parte de su pasado. Kurogane sabía perfectamente que Fye le amaba a él, y a nadie más.

Pasó un año más de sus recuerdos, ahora Fye tenía diecinueve y Ashura veinticuatro.  
- Fye… -Ashura parecía triste y asustado.- ¡Volvieron a decidir por mí! –Ashura se tapaba la cara.- Debo casarme con esa mujer porqué es la Princesa de un reino amigo. –Ashura agarró la cara de Fye.- ¡Pero yo no quiero!.¡Yo te amo a ti!

- Entonces hablemos con el consejo de sabios. –Fye agachó su cabeza para mirar a Ashura a la cara, que estaba agachado y tapándose.- En este reino no esta prohibido el amor entre hombres. Teniendo en cuenta mi posición no creo que la corte tenga nada en contra. –Fye le sonrió con convencimiento.- ¿No soy el primer consejero y el mago más poderoso de todo el reino?  
- Claro… Ellos siempre te han criado como alguien extraordinario y especial. –Ashura volvió a sonreír.- Fueron los que te trajeron a palacio de pequeño. –Ashura se levantó y recogió su báculo.- Voy a proclamar la noticia. Espérame aquí.

Ashura salió de la habitación y un instante después volvió a abrirse la puerta. Era Chii que entraba corriendo como si la persiguieran. Se escondió tras la espalda de Fye, después entraron los sabios de la corte.  
- No te creas que somos tontos y no sabemos que está pasando. –Dijo el viejo Nyeshen.- No intentes engañar al Rey para que haga lo que te conviene.  
- ¡Yo no..! –Fye parecía realmente enfadado por esa visita.

- El Rey se casara con la princesa Shala, eso es lo que le conviene al reino, no un mago capaz de destrozar la paz entre los diferentes mundos con un hechizo.  
- ¿Diferentes mundos? –El mago se sorprendió.  
- Sí… Tu "extraordinario poder" no es el de dar vida, como hiciste con esa muñequita que escondes. No eres especial por tener el "Poder del milagro", Yo mismo y Dumbledore, al igual que otros grandes sabios y brujos tenemos ese poder. Tú eres especial por tener el "Poder destructor".  
- ¿Qué? –Fye se puso pálido.  
- ¿Por que crees que llevas ese tatuaje? –Nyeshen se reía malévolamente.- Es para controlar la magnitud de tus conjuros, de lo contrario tu magia alteraría el orden y el equilibrio del universo. –El sabio levantó el báculo y una decena de soldados entraron a la habitación.- Pero eso ya no importa, porqué te pasaras el resto de tu vida en un calabozo. ¡No volverás a ver al Rey Ashura en toda tu vida!

Los soldados atraparon a Fye y cuando Sabio Mayor, Nyeshen, alzó su báculo lo trasladó, junto con Chii, hasta un cuarto cerrado completamente, un lugar en el que Kurogane ya había estado. El calabozo del palacio desde donde se veía el jardín.

Los recuerdos pasaron y Kurogane se encontró en ese calabozo. Fye debía tener ya unos veinte años. Ya tenía la cabellera larga y brillante hasta media espalda y vestía únicamente una toga celeste con una cuerda plateada a la altura de la cadera.  
En medio de la sala apareció la comida junto con un trozo de pergamino.

_"Es un placer comunicarte que el Rey se ha casado finalmente con la princesa Shala. La coronación de la nueva reina tendrá lugar esta noche. Nyeshen" _

La ira se apoderó de Fye que destrozó en mil pedazos la carta. El viejo parecía disfrutar con el sufrimiento del mago, precia querer hacerlo un desgraciado por el mero echo de que nació con mucho más poder que él, que siempre había sido el brujo más grande y poderoso del reino.

- Chii, quiero que hagas algo.- Fye cogió una mano de Chii y la miró a los ojos.- Tienes que buscar la reina Shala y cuando la encuentres… -Fye era víctima de la furia y los celos.- Mátala!

Chii afirmó con la cabeza y se convirtió en una neblina plateada. Luego salió por la ventana del calabozo y se dirigió hacia le salón del castillo.

- Al fin y al cabo todo era mentira. –Fye se echó a llorar.- Ni siquiera me ha buscado, él simplemente se casó con esa mujer y me borró de su recuerdos. -Se agarró a los barrotes del calabozo y se dejó caer de rodillas.- Quiero morir… Quiero morir… Quiero morir… -Las fuerzas le abandonaban.- Pero antes de eso, quiero ser amado por alguien… Antes de morir. –Y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Kurogane estaba paralizado, no hubiera imaginado nunca que hubiera pasado tres años de su vida encerrado en ese calabozo claustrofóbico, sin luz y sin apenas comida. Entonces odió más que nunca a Ashura por haber olvidado tan fácilmente después de haber esperado tres años enteros por él. En ese momento Kurogane tuvo el deseo de matar con sus propias manos al Rey, si estuviera de nuevo con vida. Y en ese momento comprendió ese deseo de matar por celos, el mismo deseo que Fye no controló ese día, enviando Chii a matar a Shala, la pareja de Ashura. No podía odiar a una persona por algo así, él mismo ha asesinado a miles de enemigos.

Abrió los ojos, la luz le dolía al haberlos tenido cerrados tanto tiempo. Volvía ha estar en esa habitación, Fye, de carne y huesos, estaba enfrente de él, sujetándole las manos con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco los fue abriendo y miró directamente a Kurogane.

- Esto es todo hasta que maté a esa mujer. –Dijo apretando los puños.  
- ¿Cómo saliste de ahí? –Se preguntaba el ninja, alucinado.

- De ese calabozo sólo podían sacarte dos personas, el Rey de Celes y el Sabio de la Corte, Nyeshen. Evidentemente fue el segundo el que me sacó de allí cuando ya llevaba tres años encerrado, decía que como no habían encontrado el asesino de Shala, sospechaban de mí. –El mago tomó aire y prosiguió.- Mi odio y mi rencor se fue acumulando, como puedes imaginarte. Al encontrarme de nuevo con los sabios de la corte, los que me habían amargado la infancia, los asesinos de mis padres y también los que me encerraron tres años en ese lugar horrible… -Fye sonrío irónicamente.- Sí, yo los maté, la ira me corroía por dentro.

- Y… ¿El resto? –Kurogane pensaba en lo que Ashura dijo sobre la masacre de Celes.  
- Yo no maté a los ciudadanos de Celes, al menos no directamente. –Fye apoyó su espalda en la pared y miró hacia le tejado.- Al haber muerto asesinada la princesa de un reino amigo, el Rey de ese país juró venganza a Celes y envió sus soldados en busca del asesino de la princesa Shala. Como no salía el asesino saquearon el país entero y mataron a un montón de magos inocentes. El resto escapó de Celes, como Dumbledore o el padre de Neville. –Fye se miró las manos, con pena.- Evidentemente yo estaba en el calabozo y no tenía noticia de lo que sucedía ni podía hacer nada por toda esa gente. ¡Yo nunca quise que asesinaran a toda esa gente!

- Lo sé… -Kurogane pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro.- Lo sé…

- El caso es que… -Fye cerró los ojos, recordando lo que sucedió.- Cuando maté a los sabios y fui libre Celes, ya estaba casi desierto. Fui a buscar a Chii y en vez de ella me encontré con Ashura. Él me odiaba, y yo a él, o eso quería creer. –Fye colocó una mano sobre su pecho.- Yo le espeté que él me había olvidado enseguida y se había casado con esa mujer, aún sabiendo que probablemente le habían obligado. En vez de contestarme o intentar explicarme que pasó durante esos tres años él solo dijo: _"¿Como te atreves a volver?"_…

- Fye… -Kurogane sabía algo más acerca de eso. Mientras Fye había estado inconsciente en Celes, Ashura le había explicado su versión de los hechos. -Durante esos tres años Ashura pensó que habías estado con él por afán de poder o por diversión y cuando viste que iba a ser algo oficial en Celes te fuiste con Chii, le abandonaste ante la boda concertada con Shala.

Fye tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero no le sorprendía lo que oía, siempre se había imaginado que podía existir una versión de los hechos de ese tipo, de boca del Gran Sabio.

- Era predecible que Nyeshen hiciera algo así. –Fye rodeó con los brazos su torso, como si quisiera protegerse.- Yo siempre tenía la esperanza de que el Rey no lo sabía, porque si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera sacado de allí. –Entonces sus manos se posaron en su cabeza.- Pero en un lugar como ese… Hasta la esperanza se pierde… Al saber que se había casado me dejé llevar por la rabia y llegué a creer que no fui amado nunca.

Kurogane volvió a apretar con furia los puños, aún ahora le jodía oír eso de boca de su mago.  
- Igualmente… -Prosiguió Fye.- Yo no le había olvidado del todo y no fui capaz de matarle. Lo dejé dormido, y a Chii vigilando. Al igual que cuando yo estuve encerrado, ese año que pasó dormido supongo que fue acumulando rabia y odio hacia mí. Por eso pasó lo que pasó… ¿No?  
- … -Kurogane supuso que sí.- Pero tampoco te olvidó.  
- La indiferencia es mejor que el odio, si odias también estas pensando en esa persona… -Fye levantó la cabeza hacia Kurogane.- Pero yo tuve mejor suerte… Porqué te conocí a ti.

Kurogane desvió las mirada porqué se puso completamente colorado. Luego agachó la cabeza y abrazó muy fuerte a Fye, que no paraba de sonreír.  
- Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme tu pasado. –Dijo el ninja con voz muy débil.

- Gracias por escucharme. –Sonrió felizmente Fye.

- Bueno… -Dijo Mokona.- Creo que ya es hora de ir a buscar a ese par y marcharnos. Ya deben haber terminado…  
- ¿Terminado de que? –Sakura seguía tan inocente como siempre.  
- Nada Sakura-hime. –Syaoran se sonrojó levemente.- ¿Estáis preparada para volver a viajar?  
- ¡Claro que si! –Sakura alzo un brazo muy energética.- ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Kaworu, donde se encontraban Kurogane y Fye.  
- ¿Hay alguien? –Mokona echó una carcajada al aire.- ¿Se puede pasar?

Dentro de la habitación se oyeron ruidos y mucho movimiento de repente.  
En efecto, Kurogane se estaba poniendo los pantalones y Fye se ataba la camisa rápidamente para poder abrir a sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salieron los dos, un poco despeinados y vestidos con mucha prisa.  
- ¿Ya nos vamos Mokona?  
- ¡Ahá! –Mokona rió por lo bajo y se acercó al oído de Fye.- Tienes una marca en el pecho. –Le susurró riéndose.  
- Eh… -Fye se ruborizó y se la tapó con el cuello de la camisa.- Bueno, vamos a despedirnos de Kaworu…

Los cinco llegaron a la sala de espera de los EVA, donde Kaworu y Fye tuvieron su charla horas atrás. Pero no se encontraron a Kaworu solo. Estaba con los brazos apoyados contra la pared, y alguien le abrazaba. Todos se dieron cuenta de que Nagisa se estaba besando con alguien. Fye, Kurogane y Mokona, presos de la curiosidad miraron a través de la puerta para averiguar quien era la chica que abrazaba a Kaworu con tanto deseo.

El chico de pelo plateado se separó un momento de su pareja y se apoyó en la pared a su lado. La persona a la que había besado era…

- ¡SHINJI! –Mokona descubrió su posición con ese grito.  
- ¿Quién hay? –El chico de pelo marrón, muy corto, y cara risueña, se ruborizó muchísimo y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados.- ¿Mokona?.¿Syaoran?

- Hola chicos… -Fye entró desvergonzadamente en la sala.  
- ¿Q…Q…Quien eres? –Shinji se tapaba la boca y Kaworu sólo sonreía misteriosamente.  
- Soy Fye, y este es Kurotán. –Señaló hacia la puerta, donde evidentemente sorprendieron espiando al ninja  
- Ho-Hola. –También entró en la sala.  
- Y afuera están Mokona, Syaoran y Sakura. –Gritó desde dentro Fye.  
- ¡HELLO! –Mokona entró de un salto, muy alegre, como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Kaworu Se acercó a Fye.- ¿Todo bien?  
- Sí, perfectamente. –Fye hizo un gesto de aprobado que sólo Kaworu vio.- Sólo que… Y anos vamos… Gracias por todo.

- ¿Ya? –Shinji se acercó a Syaoran y a Sakura.- Que pena… Os echaré de menos. Mi habitación volverá a ser de lo más aburrida otra vez…  
- Siempre te quedará la mía. –Kaworu soltó esa frase con el misterio que le caracterizaba y provocó que Shinji se enrojeciera de sobremanera.

- JaJaJa –Mokona, y todos los chicos, disimulando, se estaba riendo a carcajadas con la escenita.- Bueno, nos vamos… ¡Arrivererchi!

Mokona dio una voltereta y abrió su boca para emprender el viaje.

- ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! –Gritaron los viajeros mientras desaparecían en la boca de Mokona.  
- ¡Volved algún día!

Kaworu cogió por la cintura, posesivamente a Shinji, y juntos despidieron al grupo.

Y así empezó el último viaje que hacían juntos nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

**KYAAAAA!!! El último viaje juntos!  
¿Que querrà decir la autora con eso?  
Espera... ¡La autora soy yo! JaJaJa**

**Sí chicos, alguien nos abandonda en el capítulo siguiente... Un gran destino, un País conocido.  
¿Será el de xxxHolic? Sólo digo que aparecerá otra pareja Shonen-ai CLAMP. Y prontito Yuuko.**

**KYAAAAA!! Dos capítulos y se terminó el fic... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!  
Creo que lloraré de emoción el día que termine... T---T**

**Avance del siguiente capítulo:  
SAKURA DESCUBRE A FYE Y A KURO!  
JaJaJa ya va siendo hora, que la Princesa es inocente.. ¡Pero no tanto!**

**Arrivererchi!**


	17. Clow

**OMG! Cuanto tiempo!  
Seguro que a muchos ya nisiquiera les interesa la historia... TT  
Me tardé tanto porqué cambié,ni mas ni menos, que 6 veces de Capitulo.  
Ha sido reescrito taqntas y tantas veces... Y aun así no me gusta.  
Que quereis que hos diga, en teoria es un capitulo muy triste y emotivo,  
pero ala vez había cosas k tenían que pasar por fuerza, y muchos pedian a gritos yaoi.  
Aunke no estoy del todo satisfecha con el capitulo ya no podia retrasarme mas, lo siento.  
Les hice esperar un monton para el penultimo capitulo... :(**

**Espero que lo disfrute y que puedan perdonarme.  
Antes de un mes, cuando termine los examenes, acabo la historia.  
Juro que con el proximo no me demoraré tanto!**

**-MiA-**

**

* * *

****CLOW **

Cayeron bruscamente pero no se hicieron daño. Eso era porqué habían caídos sobre arena. Sakura estaba durmiendo, y Syaoran la sostenía en brazos. Mokona parecía un poco triste y cansada. Se encontraban en un desierto. Syaoran dejó a la princesa reposando y subió a una duna para ver los alrededores, Mokona se lanzó a los brazos de Fye y se quedó abrazada a él.

- ¿Mokona, que te pasa? –Le pregunto le mago sonriente.

Syaoran se cayó de espaldas y se quedó sentado con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de shock. De pronto se alzó dándose la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia sus compañeros. Fue directamente hacia Sakura y la cogió por los hombros.

- SAKURAAA!!! –Syaoran gritaba y zarandeaba a la princesa para k despertase.

- Hey! –Fye lo cogió por el hombro.- Le romperás un brazo o algo!

- ¿A que vino esa reacción? –Preguntó Kurogane.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN EL PAÍS DE CLOW!

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y se alzó. Poco a poco fue caminando hacia lo más alto de la duna, Syaoran esperaba sentado de rodillas, tal como la había despertado, con cara de felicidad y tapándose los ojos. La princesa vislumbró a lo lejos unas runas que pertenecían a sus recuerdos y dos personas que se acercaban corriendo.

- ¡HERMANO! –Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba llorando.- ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!

Un chico alto y moreno abrazó a Sakura. Detrás de él llegó otro con el pelo plateado y gafas. Todos parecían muy emocionados. Syaoran sacó las manos de su cara… También estaba llorando de emoción…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El castillo era inmenso, aunque realmente no tanto como el de Celes. El techo estaba muy alto y tenía enormes ventanas. Les recibieron, oficialmente, en una gran sala con un gran trono en el extremo opuesto a la puerta.

- Bienvenidos al Reino de Clow. –Dijo Toya.- Yo soy Kinomoto Toya, Rey de Clow y el hermano de Sakura. Espero que os encontréis a gusto en nuestro País. –Pequeña reverencia.

- Yo soy Tsukishiro Yukito, Mago de la corte y consejero del Rey. –Reverencia.

- Quien envió a Syaoran y a Sakura delante de la Bruja de las dimensiones. –Dijo Mokona, solo para que lo oyeran Fye y Kurogane.

- Yo soy Kurogane. –Dijo el ninja sin agregar mucho más.

Toya le lanzó una mirada asesina de las suyas, y luego otra a Syaoran.

- Yo soy Fye D. Flourite. –Reverencia.- Antiguo Mago de Celes.

- ¿Provienes de Celes? –Preguntó Yukito interesado.

- Así es. ¿Conoce el país?

- En efecto… De allí proviene mi cetro. –Yukito cogió el cetro mágico que permanecía apoyado en la pared.- Era un País precioso. -Fye sonrió tristemente.

- Syaoran-kun… -Sakura le cogió de un brazo.- ¿No te presentas tu?

Todos abrieron los ojos, Toya de sorpresa, los demás por no haberse acordado aún de ese detalle. Sakura aún no sabía que ella y Syaoran venían ambos de Clow. Pero Syaoran parecía que era el único que no fue sorprendido.

- Yo soy Lee Syaoran, arqueólogo.

- Gracias por cuidar de la princesa, Lee. –Dijo Yukito, y miró de reojo a Toya, que parecía no querer agradecerle nada.

- Hm… Gracias… -Dijo muy bajo.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco y se puso muy contento. Luego todos juntos se fueron al Salón, donde les esperaba una tremenda cena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la cena, tanto Sakura como Syaoran sonreían felizmente, Kurogane y Fye no tanto. Y aunque Mokona parecía feliz, también estaba triste por dentro.

Al terminar la cena Toya guió al ninja y a los chicos a sus aposentos, pero Fye y Mokona se quedaron en el Salón con Yukito.

- A ti te he visto antes. –Dijo Fye bebiendo de su copa.

- Lo mismo digo… -Yukito le sonrió, como solo Fye hace.

- No naciste aquí, en Clow. ¿Verdad? –Fye le miró directamente, aunque no acusadoramente.- Tampoco naciste... Tú eres de Celes. Noto el poder de la luna cuando estas cerca.

Yukito suspiró, tocó su báculo y luego miró al rubio mago.

- Cuanta razón tienes. –Sonrió tranquilamente.- "Fui creado" en Celes, el gran mago Clow Reed fue mi creador. –Yukito levantó la mirada, aún sonriendo, pero ahora de forma mucho más cínica.- Sí, el padre de Toya y Sakura. –Pausa, Yukito expira y se acomoda.- Cuando Ashura se volvió loco él también marchó, pero como no podía trasladarme con él me selló. Después nacieron Toya y Sakura, y cuando el Rey cumplió trece años Clow me desbloqueó, volví a aparecer. Y entonces… Se fue.

- Así que el padre de Sakura también es de Celes.

- Sí. Como Dumbledore. Él y Dumbledore eran muy amigos, ambos huyeron a la vez, pero cada cuál llegó a un mundo diferente y no supieron más uno del otro. –Fye parecía sorprendido.-Tengo entendido que conociste a Dumbledore. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- Estoy en contacto con Yuuko.

- ¿QUÉ? –Mokona sí que estaba sorprendida ahora.- ¿Tu puedes hablar con Yuuko?

- Sí. –Yukito les sonrió.- Me iba informando de vuestro viaje, por eso es que estaba tranquilo. Sakura estaba bien acompañada.

- JaJaJa –Fye y Mokona se sintieron alagados y se echaron a reír.- Me alegro de que estuvieras "tranquilo". Aunque no haya sido un viaje muy pacífico. Les traje un montón de problemas…

- Y un montón de alegrías. –Yukito le sonrío honestamente, parecía ingenuo. (Como en CCS xD)

La cabeza de Mokona empezó a brillar, el Manjuu abrió los ojos de golpe y en un momento apareció, contra la pared, la imagen de Yuuko.

- Buenas noches, chicos.

- ¡YUUKO! -Mokona estaba contenta de verla después de tanto tiempo.

- Buenas noches, Yuuko. –Yukito hico una reverencia con la cabeza.- Justo estábamos hablando de Clow Reed.

- Ah, ese… -Yuuko puso cara de oler a podrido.

- ¿Conoces a Clow? –Fye se giró hacia Yuuko.- ¡No me digas que tu también eres de Celes! –Abrió la boca muy sorprendido y se levantó de la mesa.

- … -Yuuko puso aún más cara de sarcasmo.- Y una mierda.

Fye cayó de bruces y Yukito se echó a reír. Se había emocionado con el descubrimiento, pero sólo eran suposiciones.

- ¿Entonces porqué conoces a Clow Reed?

- ¡Porqué no se fue directamente de Celes a donde estás ahora! –Yuuko lo dijo como si fuera algo evidente.- Primero vino a esta dimensión, y selló a Yue.

- ¿Yue? –Fye no entendía casi nada.

Desde la pared, Yuuko, sin inmutarse, señaló a Yukito. Este sonrió a Fye y levantó al aire su báculo. En un momento unas grandes alas se abrieron y lo cubrieron, entonces se tornó en Yue.

- … -Fye se quedó sin palabras.

- ¡QUE GUAY! –Dijo Mokona.

Yukito volvió a su estado normal.

- Pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo, esto sólo era una ilusión. Keroberos y Yue fueron sellados en la tienda de Yuuko.

Fye se giró de nuevo y vio que la Bruja de las Dimensiones sostenía un libro en las manos con un tigre alado en la portada y una imagen de Yue en la contraportada.

- Este es el libro que contiene las Cartas Clow. Pero esa es una historia muy larga. –Yuuko rió y guardó el libro junto a una vara que hacía lucecitas.

- El caso es que Clow vivió unos años en otra dimensión, y fue cuando conoció a Yuuko.

- ¡Y CREARON A MOKONAS! –Mokona empezó a saltar.- ¡BIEN, BIEN, CLOW Y YUUKO SON MIS PAPIS!

- ¡No lo digas de esa forma que se pueda malentender! –Yuuko parecía furiosa con esa broma.- Creamos a Soel y Larg con magia… ¡CON MAGIA!

- Ya lo sé… -Mokona la miró.- Pero dicho así es más divertido.

- ¡A CALLAR!

Yukito, Fye y Mokona se echaron a reír un rato, hasta Yuuko sonrió. Pero al rato puso una cara un poco triste y les miró con pena.

- Mokona… -Todos dejaron de reír.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana por la mañana. –Dicho esto, Yuuko desapareció.

- ¿No vais a quedaros verdad? –Preguntó Yukito.

- No podemos. –Dijo Fye.- Aunque no tenga la necesidad de huir, ni Kurogane la de volver a Japón, nuestro viaje empezaba y terminaba en la dimensión de Yuuko. Así era el trato, aunque no esté escrito.

- Está bien. –Yukito se giró hacia Mokona.- Ya sé que la notaste desde el principió, pero como dijo Yuuko hace tiempo, la último no se la entregaré hasta el momento oportuno.

- Ya me lo dijo hace tiempo. –Mokona sonrió.- La noté enseguida pero Yuuko me dijo que no lo dijese en voz alta, porqué esta pluma debe esperar hasta el momento en que sea necesaria.

Fye hico un gesto de que él tampoco diría nada, después Mokona y él se levantaron y Yukito les acompañó a sus habitaciones.

Estaban en un pasillo con altos ventanales, las puertas eran enormes.

- Fye puede dormir aquí. Mokona¿porqué no pasas la última noche con Sakura y Syaoran?

- Pero… No quiero molestar.

- ¡No te preocupes! –Yukito se rió inocentemente.- Ya tendrán muchas noches en Clow ellos dos! –Yukito señaló la puerta más grande de todas.- Si me necesitáis estaré aquí.

- Esa no es tu habitación… ¿eh? –Mokona y Fye le miraron con curiosidad.

- No, bueno… -Yukito se ruborizó un poco.- El Rey me llamó, hay mucho trabajo estos días en la corte y tenemos asuntos pendientes… -Lo dijo con una sonrisa de ingenuidad suprema, y luego entró a la habitación sin añadir nada más.

- "Asuntos pendientes". –Dijeron Mokona y Fye al unísono y con malicia. Después se echaron a reír.

- Buenas noches Fye, hasta mañana. –Mokona se fue volando hasta la habitación de Sakura.

- Buenas noches…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡EH¡Esta es mi habitación! –Gritó el ninja cuando abrieron la puerta.

- Yukito me dijo que yo podía dormir aquí.

Kurogane lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia la puerta.

- Bueno, poder sí que puedes. Pero… ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir con la princesa?

- Ya esta Mokona…

- Bueno pues nada, pasa y échate, yo aún no tengo sueño e iré a dar una vuelta pro las afueras.

- Bien, pero no te acerques a las ruinas.

Syaoran entró en la habitación y se desplomó directamente en la cama, estaba agotado. Kurogane le miró y luego salió de la habitación, sin prisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paseando por los pasillos, iluminados por la luz de la luna que atravesaba esas grandiosas ventanas, empezó a preguntarse que harían ahora que habían llegado al país de los muchachos. Estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del mago, y chocó con él de bruces. Fye también andaba muy despistado y cayó de espaldas. Se pegó un buen golpe en su espalda, y empezó a toser sin parar.

- Hey¿Estás bien? –Kurogane lo agarró por el hombro.- ¿Y ese ataque de tos?

- Pues no sé… Coff, Coff… Ya está, ya se me pasó.

Fye se miró la mano y se horripiló.

- ¿Qué? –Kurogane le había visto.

- No, no, nada! -Luego se limpió la mano en sus pantalones negros y miró al ninja.

- Hmmm… -El ninja simplemente asintió.

- ¿Sabes? –Fye se apoyó en una columna del ventanal y se quedó mirando la luna.- Nos vamos mañana por la mañana.

- Y ellos…?

- Se quedan. –Fye sonrió.- No necesitan buscar más plumas, Sakura está recuperada y su viaje terminaba cuando Sakura se recuperase.

- Ya… Y el nuestro acaba cuando volvemos con Yuuko.

- Exacto. –Fye sonrió y miró al ninja.- Los echaré de menos… Son buenos chavales. –Su sonrisa parecía bastante triste.

- La verdad es que sí… -Kurogane se le acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Fye escondió la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó abrazar.- Que le vamos a hacer…

Fye se separó un poco del ninja y le miró tiernamente, estaba sonriendo. Kurogane se puso todo rojo.

- No quieres aceptarlo, pero también los echarás de menos.

- Cállate ya… -Kurogane aún se enrojeció mucho más.

- Je… Me encanta cuando te pones así de mono. –Le susurró Fye.

- ¿Mo-Mo-Mono? –Kurogane se apartó unos centímetros, todo sorprendido y ruborizado.

Fye aprovechó que había bajado la guardia y le besó los labios. Kurogane volvió a abrazarlo y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane se tumbó en la cama, y Fye encima suyo, abrazándose, besándose, manoseándose con lujuria. No querían pensar en mañana, sólo querían pasarlo bien esa noche sin importar a qué mundo se irían la próxima vez. A un beso le seguía otro, y caricias por el cuello, y por todo el cuerpo. Kurogane dio la vuelta quedándole encima del mago, este se cogió a su cuello y se levantó un poco, besándole sin parar, como si fuera lo último en esta vida. Cuando ya no les quedaba ropa por quitarse, medio cubiertos por las sábanas, Fye abrazó el torso de Kurogane con sus piernas el ninja le agarró por la cintura.

Entonces, en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –La princesa estaba llorando.- ¡MOKONA ME HA DICHO QUE MAÑANA OS VAIS!

Fye se separó todo lo que pudo, quedando sentado de rodillas junto al cabezal de la cama, tapándose por completo con una sábana. Kurogane se apartó también y se sentó a los pies de la cama, con un pedazo de sabana cubriéndole las piernas.

La princesa se quedó en absoluto silencio, de piedra, toda sonrojada. Entonces llegó Mokona flotando tan rápido como podía y vio la situación con pura ironía.

- Lo… Lo siento! –Sakura estaba en shock, se disculpó y cerró la puerta de golpe. Entonces se la oyó corriendo por el pasillo, alejándose de la habitación.

- Si podemos oír como se va… -Kurogane estaba muy cabreado.- ¿Cómo es que no hemos oído como venía corriendo?

- Porqué tus gemidos se oyen mucho más fuerte. –Afirmó despiadado Fye, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Serás…!

Kurogane se abalanzó hacia él y lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura. Fye se giró de espaldas a él y Kurogane encima suyo. El mago levantó sus caderas y se tumbó hacia adelante, cogiéndose con los brazos al cabezal de la cama y quedando casi a cuatro patas. Kurogane apoyó un brazo también par ano pesarle demasiado, y se apoyó en su espalda, tan suave, tan lisa, tan apetecible. Aunque les hubieran pillado, no podían hacer nada, el deseo les devoraba por dentro, ya era muy tarde para parar. Kurogane le daba suaves mordiscos y lametones en el cuello, mientras Fye hacía lo posible por no gritar demasiado.

- Eres un demonio. –Decía Fye entrecortadamente y sonriendo.

- Tú eres el demonio que me ha hechizado, cabrón. –El ninja le cogió por la cadera y le sonrió con malicia.

- JaJaJa –Fye sonreía feliz, pero también con malicia.- ¡Yo también te quiero, idiota!

Entonces Kurogane le apretó súbitamente la cintura y empezó a penetrarle, una y otra vez, gozando de su cuerpo y de sus gemidos. Fye también disfrutó de lo lindo esa noche. Sin pensar en lo que vendría después.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Coff, Coff, Coff… -La tos de Fye le despertó.- Coff, Coff…

- ¿Estas enfermo o algo? –Kurogane apoyó una mano en su espalda.- Llevas un buen rato tosiendo.

Fye colocó una mano en su boca, no podía parar de toser. Kurogane se sentó en la cama y volteó para poder verle la cara. Cuando logró verle se aterrorizo.

La mano de Fye estaba manchada, un hilo de sangre caía de su boca y el cojín también estaba todo rojo.

- ¡FYE! –Kurogane se aterrorizó y le cogió la muñeca.- ¡Porqué no has dicho nada imbécil!.¡Estas sangrando!

Entonces Kurogane recordó algo de hacia días… _"Su amigo ya se ha recuperado completamente de sus heridas. Pero tengan precaución…" _Las palabras del doctor…

De pronto Fye se quedó pálido, dejó de toser un instante y luego se echó hacia delante, dejando su cabeza colgando de la cama. Abrió la boca y vomitó, sus ojos le lloraban solos, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando miró al suelo pegó un grito. Había vomitado sangre.

Kurogane se puso unos pantalones y enrolló a Fye con unas sábanas. Lo cogió en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

_"Pero tengan precaución, tiene una grave lesión interna, sería mejor que no cargará cosas pesadas las próximas semanas..." _

Recordó esa batalla contra Ashura en Celes… Fye paró con su cuerpo el ataque de Ashura para protegerlo. Sufrióese terrible impactoen la espalda…

"_Vayan con cuidado, sus pulmones podrían verse afectados si se diera un fuerte golpe en la espalda." _

-Mierda… -Kurogane se maldecía una y mil veces… ¿Por qué no lo había recordado antes eso?.¿Por qué no se acordó de esa advertencia?

Corría por el pasillo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Fye había perdido el conocimiento, pero no dejaba de temblar y escupir sangre. Todas las puertas se abrieron y el Rey y el Sumo Sacerdote salieron en su búsqueda.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –Toya también se asustó muchísimo al ver al mago lleno de sangre. Yukito, en el momento en que le vio dio media vuelta y fue hacia la habitación de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! –Toya gritó al ver a Fye todo lleno de sangre.- ¡Que venga Sakura ahora mismo.

- ¡NO! –Kurogane aferró a Fye contra su cuerpo.- Él no querría que le viese así. ¡Seguro que la magia de Yukito puede hacer algo.

- No… Yukito no tiene ese poder… -Toya agachó la cabeza y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Fye.- El poder de sanar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡MOKONA! –Yukito irrumpió en la habitación despertando a la princesa y al Manjuu.- ¡Mokona pregúntale a Yuuko si puedo hacerlo ya!

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –Mokona estaba preocupada, Yukito parecía muy nervioso.

- Fye… Esta lleno de sangre!

Mokona salió disparada hacia la puerta a punto de llorar.

- ¡No!.¡FYE! –Entonces se paró en seco y miró a la princesa.- ¡Claro que es el momento de entregarsela!.¡Date prisa!

- Pero entonces ella no podrá…

- ¿Te crees que ella preferiría que se muera?

Sakura estaba medio dormida, no entendía de que hablaban Mokona y Yukito. De pronto, vió como Yukito levantaba una mano con algo brillante. Era una esfera de cristal plateada. Por inercia, la princesa se levantó y se acercó a la esfera, y la esfera a ella. Desapareció la capa plateada y de dentro de la esfera apareció una pluma, que fue absorbida al momento por Sakura.  
Pero en vez de quedarse dormida, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se alzó del suelo, se quedó flotando a un metro y un halo de luz plateada, idéntico a la esfera que antes cubría la pluma, ahora recubrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura.  
Cuando desapareció de nuevo la esfera, Sakura dejó de flotar, y suavemente apoyó sus pies en el suelo. No era la misma niñita de antes. Lucía mucho más alta, sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Su pecho había crecido y su pelo era más largo. Se veía como una preciosa joven de dieciocho años.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurogane y Toya estaban cada vez más impacientes y nerviosos, Fye no volvía en si y cada vez temblaba más. De pronto, apareció Yukito corriendo. A su lado iba Sakura, perono la chiquilla inocente de siempre.

- Sakura… -Toya la observó de arriba abajo.- Estas preciosa.

Kurogane también se quedó de piedra, lucía nada más que tres años mayor que cuando llegaron.

Pero Sakura no hizo caso a las palabras de su hermano, estaba llorando en silencio, se acercó corriendo y se desplomó al lado de Fye. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y murmuró algo en voz baja.

- Lo siento…

Sus manos se iluminaron, desprendía un aura de color blanco. Poco a poco, esta luz brillante pasó al pecho de Fye, hasta que él brilló por completo. Las manchas de sangre desaparecieron, y poco apoco abrió los ojos. Entonces Sakura sonrió y se desplomó hacia un lado.

- ¿Sakura? –Fye no tenía fuerzas para levantarse…

De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos. Algo estaba pasando… Miró hacia sus manos y vió que eran transparentes. Kurogane también lo vió, y levantó una de sus manos. Las suyas también estaban desapareciendo. Fye intentó levantarse y abrazar a Sakura,pero no podía moverse, lo mismo con Kurogane que miró a Toya y Yukito, para que hicieran algo para impedir que desaparecieron. Toya parecía sorprendido, pero Yukito… Sólo les sonrió con tristeza. Como si se despidiera. Mokona cerró los ojos y desapareció.

En unos segundos Kurogane y Fye se desvanecieron por completo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡SAKURA! –Syaoran venía corriendo.- ¡Ha pasado algo!.¡Me veo mucho más alto!

Un apuesto Syaoran, realmente más alto, más guapo y mucho mayor que el muchacho que viajaba con los demás apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

Sakura se estaba levantando del suelo de nuevo, de espaldas al chico. Syaoran paró de golpe y la observó.

- Tu... También?

- Syaoran…

Sakura se giró, con una sonrisa muy triste en su cara. Syaoran se quedó pasmado con la belleza de la princesa. Estaba radiante, preciosa. Pero parecía tan triste… Ella se abalanzó, corriendo hacia Syaoran, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Se fueron… Se fueron para siempre… -Sakura no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Qué…?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba lloviendo… La lluvia empapaba sus ropas. Fye estaba arrodillado al suelo, Kurogane le sostenía por los brazos. Ambos muy tristes.

- Fue culpa mía… -Fye apretaba los brazos de Kurogane con rabia.- Por culpa mía no nos pudimos despedir. Ni siquiera le di las gracias…

- ?! –Kurogane abrióde golpe los ojos.- !!!

Ambos se quedaron pasmados, mirandose en silencio. Entonces Fye no pudo reprimir, y su rabia se volvió en desesperación.

- No… No podre entenderte? –Miró hacia el suelo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Kurogane también parecía apunto de estallar a gritar. Abrazó a Fye contadas su fuerzas y, el mago, se echóa llorar en silencio…

Kurogane lo alzó y lo cogió en brazos de nuevo. Fye, que había agotado todas sus fuerzas se quedó dormido en su hombro, con una expresión muy triste.

- Sin embargo… Tu si puedes entenderme… -Dijo Kurogane hacia una silueta que se le acercaba.

- Exacto. –Le respondió.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –El ninja se giró hacia esa persona que ya estaba muy cerca.

Hubo un largo silencio. Fye seguía dormido en brazos de Kurogane. Esa otra persona alzó un brazo y acarició el pelo del rubio. Kurogane la miró fijamente a los ojos, tomó aire y le habló con decisión.

- ¿Cuál es el precio?

* * *

**Bueno... Ya saben de que persona se trata? JeJeJe  
Debe ser muy desesperante no poder despedirte de alguien  
con quien llevas conviviendo y viajando 2 años juntos...  
Sobretodo si pasaron por tantas aventuras y se apreciaban tanto...  
Y encima no poder entenderse con la persona que amas.  
Quise que se viera emotivo, Fye esta muy triste por ocmo acabó el viaje... Pobrecito!**

**Pero supongo que hay un rayo de esperanza con esa "persona" que aparece de nuevo...**

**En el proximo mega crossover de 3 Series.  
Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y xxxHolic estan claros...  
¿Y la tercera serie? Pues es una k me gusta mucho  
y que tiene mas de un crossover con xxxHolic.**

**Ciao! Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo!**

**Pero antes...  
Quiero hacerme perdonar por tardar tanto en actualizar,  
asi que escribiré el final como prefirais vosotros.  
****Dejen en sus reviews su opinion al respecto:  
¿FINAL FELIZ O FINAL TRISTE?**


	18. Tokyo

**Mia al habla!**

**La votación final fue de:  
3 votos a favor de un final triste.  
13 votos a favor de un final feliz.**

**Disfruten del esperado FINAL FELIZ!**

**-MiA-**

**

* * *

**

**TOKYO**

_- Fye no puede entender mi idioma… Sin embargo… Tu si… -Dijo Kurogane hacia una silueta que se le acercaba._

_- Exacto. –Le respondió._

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –El ninja se giró hacia esa persona que ya estaba muy cerca._

_Hubo un largo silencio. Fye seguía dormido en brazos de Kurogane. Esa otra persona alzó un brazo y acarició el pelo del rubio. Kurogane la miró fijamente a los ojos, tomó aire y le habló con decisión._

_- ¿Cuál es el precio?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fye restaba estirado en un futón, vestido con un bonito pijama azul celeste. Aún dormía, estaba agotado y su estado físico no era el mejor.

Kurogane estaba en un rincón del dormitorio, observando al mago. No tenía sueño, tampoco podría dormir.

Entonces volvió a entrar esa extraña silueta y se sentó de rodillas al lado del futón de Fye.

- Sakura no le curó para siempre verdad? -Susurró Kurogane después de mucho pensarlo.- Sólo le salvó de esa crisis.

- Eso es correcto. Sólo le salvó de esa crisis. –Esa persona acarició al frente de Fye.- Las heridas de Fye son mas graves que eso, morirá seguro la proxima vez.

- … -Kurogane apretó el puño y la miró con decisión.

- Que precio tengo que pagar… -No dudó ni un momento.- …para salvarle la vida… Yuuko?

Yuuko se alzó majestuosa y se giró lentamente hacia Kurogane.

- Sabía que ibas a pedirlo, y también sé cuál es su deseo. –Miró hacia el mago.- Ambos tendrán que pagar cada uno por su deseo. Y el precio es muy elevado.

- Pagaré con mi vida si hace falta, para que Fye pueda seguir viviendo.

- ¿Y te crees que eso le haría feliz?

El ninja se tranquilizó de nuevo. Realmente no podía pagar con su vida la de Fye, él nunca lo consentiría y siendo como es el mago no querría vivir si para eso tuviera que morir Kurogane.

- Esta bien. Dime que tengo que pagar.

- Lo mismo que él, peró de diferente manera. –Yuuko sonrió irónicamente por un segundo.

- ¿Que?

- Esclavitud eterna.

- … -El ninja estaba pasamdo, con los ojos muy abiertos y un shock absoluto.- ¿QUEEE?

- Es broma, soy muy chistosa aunque no lo parezca. –Yuuko le sonrió sarcasticamente y Kurogane le devolvió la risa con una mirada de asco absoluto.- Aunque tambien se le puede llamar así a vuestro pago.

- Explícate. –El ninja no es una persona muy paciente.

- Esta bien, el pago por vuestros deseos es vivir para siempre en este mundo, Tokio, como dos personas normales.

Hubo un silencio. Kurogane no sabia si reirse con sarcasmo de nuevo o si estallar de emocion, pero como no es una persona emocional simplemente esperó a más explicaciones.

- Vivireis en Tokio, juntos, pero trabajaréis en lugares separados. Tu bajo mis ordenes, cada mañana vendrás a esta tienda a ayudarnos a mi y a Watanuki. Fye trabajara para otro mago de aquí, al que le irá bien un empleado más maduro que esos dos…

- Trabajar, para ti? –Kurogane no acababa de creerlo.

- Sí, para pagar tu deseo trabajaras conmigo. Watanuki es bueno cocinando y haciendo la limpieza pero, entre nosostros, él es un debilucho… -Yuuko se echó a reír.

Kurogane tragó saliba, le esperaba un duro trabajo en ese caso.

- Para pagar su deseo, que es un poco más complicado que el tuyo, Fye trabajara todo el día en una perfumería, pero no vivirá con ellos, así que te permito vivir con él en un bonito apartamento de la zona.

- Tu… -Kurogane se sornojó un poco.- ¿Lo sabias?

- Por supuestísimo. –Risas- Mokona me mantiene informada.

- Uhm… -Kurogane se sonrojó más.

- Ahora decide, quién pagará por el tercer deseo¿Tú, él o los dos?

- Yo voy a pagar el precio para poder entenderme con él.

- Entonces será él quién aprenda a hablar Japonés y a escribir Kanji. Eres listo, porque pagando tú él es quien aprende el idioma y aquí todos hablamos japonés.

- No había pensado en eso… -Kurogane se avergonzaba porqué había decidido pagar él simplemente por librar al mago de otro pago.

- Lo sabía. –Yuuko se las dio de lista de nuevo.- El precio por este deseo es que cada tarde, excepto fines de semana, darás clases de lucha con espada a un chico que, sinceramente, lo necesita.

- ¿Pero no trabajo para ti?

- Oh, no, sólo trabajarás en la tienda por las mañanas. Fye es el que trabajara a jornada completa. Bueno… Con las clases de espada ahora tu también.

- ¿Puedo preguntar quien es ese chico?

- Kamui Shirou. –Yuuko puso una mirada misteriosa.- Ya te explicaré su historia otro dia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Buenos días Yuuko! –Fye entró en la tienda, sonriente y resplandeciente, detrás le seguía un joven moreno, muy apuesto y bastante alto.

- Uhm… Mnos ziasss… -Yuuko, algo resacosa se arrastraba por el suelo a duras penas.- Ah, Doumeki, tu tambien vienes?

Doumeki asintió en silencio y miró al interior de la tienda.

- Desde luego… Va a lo que va… -Yuuko no soportaba el dolor de cabeza.

- Traigo el jarrón. –Dijo Fye.

- Ah! –Yuuko se alzó como si fuera una persona nueva.- ¿Esos enanos ya recuperaron el jarrón?

- Sip.- Fye sonrió.- Pero no les llames enanos, que el moreno es mas alto que yo.

De una habitación salió Watanuki con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal puesto.

- ¿Pasa algo Yuuko? –Watanuki era bastante curioso.

- Sí, tu y Doumeki os vais ahora mismo a buscar agua. ¡YA!

- ¿QUEEE? –A Watanuki eso le dolió como una puñalada.- ¿Por qué con Doumeki otra vez?

- Cállate. –Doumeki, que había vuelto no se sabe de donde con dos recipientes para agua en la mano, cogió a Watanuki por el brazo y se lo llevó.

- ¿Estos dos están igual que los de la perfumería? –Preguntó Fye.

- Sí… -Yuuko se rió.- ¡Kakei y yo apostamos a ver que pareja se lía antes!

- No tenéis escrúpulos… -Aunque Fye también se rió con eso.- Bueno me voy.

- Anda, antes de irte, pásate por mi jardín.

Fye sólo sonrió, asintió y se fue hacia la parte de detrás de la tienda.

Kurogane estaba arreglando una parte de la valla, con el martillo en la mano y unos clavos en la boca.

- ¡Así me gusta, trabaja duro! –Fye puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del ninja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kuro estaba muy sorprendido, hasta dio un salto.

- Kakei me ha enviado ha traerle un objeto a Yuuko como precio equivalente.

- ¿Kakei? –Kurogane se puso pensativo.- ¿El jefe sin escrúpulos, sádico y que sale con uno de gafas?

- No es mi jefe, es el dueño de la perfumería. Yo lo sustituyo.

- Es lo mismo. ¿Por qué le sustituyes?

- Porqué ahora se dedica únicamente a lo "otros trabajos". Bueno… -Fye recordó algo y se rió disimuladamente.- Y a competir con Yuuko.

- Yuuko y tu jefe dan miedo. –Kurogane siguió con la valla.

- Me voy ya, cuando acabe iré directamente a casa. –Fye le besó la oreja al ninja.- Como voy a llegar antes que tu, preparare algo. ¿Qué te apetece hoy para comer?

- Uhm… -Kurogane estaba serio y sonrojado.- A ti.

Fye se fue feliz y riendo, sólo por oír a Kurogane diciendo eso, hoy prepararía Sushi, que sabía que era su plato favorito, aunque a él no le gustase.

- ¡Fye! –Yuuko lo llamó justo antes de que saliera por la puerta.- Mañana ven por la tarde, ya he hablado con Kakei y le parece perfecto. Kurogane también se saltará las clases de Kamui. Tengo que deciros algo importante.

- Dicho así da miedo Yuuko-san.

- No hay de que preocuparse, ya habéis pagado o sea que no os cobraré de mas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kuropón… -Fye estaba de espaldas al ninja, sentado en su regazo y dejando que él le enjabonara la espalda.- Me encanta bañarme contigo.

Kurogane respondió frotandole más violentamente la espalda, como signo de su vergüenza por eso. El mago había insistido mucho hasta conseguir que Kurogane se bañara con él, por fin.

- ¿Te acuerdas del día que llegamos? –Fye cruzó los brazos.- Yo me acuerdo perfectamente desde cuando me desperte. Recuerdo que me asusté al ver a Yuuko plantada a los piés de mi cama, tan seria y elegante. Entonces me contó todo lo de Kakei y su perfumería y que trabajaría para él, también lo de que teníamos que quedarnos a vivir aquí y que podíamos vivir juntos. Me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que podía entenderme con ella aunque Mokona no estaba allí, pero no me sorprendió que supiera lo nuestro. En verdad yo siempre creí que Yuuko lo sabía por Mokona.

- Sí, yo también… -Ambos se rieron un poco.

- ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirnos mañana?

- ¿En serio no te lo imaginas?

- No… Pero me encantan las sorpresas.

- Así que te encantan las sorpresas, eh… -Kurogane sonrió y giró con sus brazos a Fye para quedarse mirando de cara dentro de esa bañera.- Entonces me lo apunto.

Fye parecía tan feliz, sonriendo alegremente, viviendo con Kurogane en un apartamento, comiendo, bañandose y durmiendo juntos. Pero había algo en sus ojos que aun reflejava tristeza.

- Fye… -Kurogane lo abrazó.- Los echas mucho de menos verdad?

- … -Su sonrisa se rompió un segundo y luego cobró fuerza de nuevo.- Sí. –El mago tomó aire.- Y no solo a Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona… También a todas las personas que conocimos durante le viaje… Ellos… Fueron tan amables con nosotros, siemrpe diciendonos "hasta la proxima", "hasta pronto"… -Fye suspiró.- Creo que llegué a pensar que realmente podría volver a verlos. Pero claro, eso es imposible. Ni siquiera Mokona ha vuelto, aunque su hermano esta en este mundo.

- ¿Ese es tu deseo? –Kurogane le beso el pelo.- ¿Volver a verlos?

- Creo que sí… Pero tambien… Poder estar contigo, entender tu idioma y vivir aquí…

- Yo ya pagué por eso… -Kurogane lo dijo en un susurro, casi no se oyó, pero él sabía que ese no era le deseo por el que Fye estaba pagando.- Me muero por saber que quiere decirnos Yuuko mañana.

- Sí, a mí tambien me inquieta tanto misterio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuko vestía el traje de bruja de las dimensiones, el mismo que llevaba el día en que Syaoran, Sakura, Fye y Kurogane llegaron a Tokio.

Fye y Kurogane permanecían de pié delante de Yuuko, esperando a que ella les explicara algo. Watanuki estaba a un lado, sin molestar, con la Mokona negra entre las manos.

- Fye. –Dijo tranquilamente Yuuko.- ¿Qual es tu deseo?

- Poder vivir con Kurogane y poder entenderme con él. –Lo dijo sin pensarlo.

- Ese no. –Yuuko respiró hondo.- Fye, estuviste a punto de morir en Clow. –Fye se estremeció al oír eso, no sabía si por recordar que casi muere o por oír el nombre de Clow y saber que allí estaban Sakura y Syaoran.- Llegaste aquí dormido, y mientras descansabas Kurogane pagó el precio de tu salud y también pagó por romper la barrera del idioma.

Fye se giró hacia Kurogane y le miró entre sorprendido y agradecido.

- No te preguntas entonces, por qué tú tambien estas pagando por algo, y algo que tiene el mismo valor que esas dos cosas juntas? –Yuuko le dejó un segundo de reflexión.- ¿Cuál es tu otro deseo?

Pasó un instante antes de que Fye respondiera. Le costaba pronunciar ese anhelo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. Y ahora empezaba a creer que podría ser capaz de lograrlo.

- Quiero seguir viendo a Sakura y Syaoran. –Calló un momento.- No. No sólo eso. También quiero ver a Mokona y a todos los amigos que hicimos durante nuestro viaje.

- Deseo concedido.

- ¿Qué? –Kurogane y Fye respondieron atónitos al unísono. Ese deseo suponía tener el poder para viajar a otras dimensiones pudiendo elegir a cuáles.

- Mientras trabajes en la Green Drugstore podréis visitar los mundos por los que pasasteis durante vuestro viaje.

- Pero… -Fye no podía creérselo.- ¿Cómo es posible? No, no lo entiendo. Nunca pudimos elegir la dimensión. ¿Cómo podríamos elegirla ahora si ni siquiera esta Mokona aquí?

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado si hay otras maneras de viajar por las dimensiones?

Kurogane y Fye se quedaron callados y expectativos, esperando una explicación a eso.

- Técnicamente, no podéis elegir la dimensión a la que viajáis. Y tampoco podréis volver a todas. Aunque claro, como no tenéis buenos recuerdos de todos los sitios, ni siguen estando todas las personas que conocisteis, con las que podéis visitar ya os irá bien. –Yuuko tomó aire.- Vosotros váis a ir a donde estan unas ciertas personas. Estas personas tienen todas algo en común, que puede ser utilizado como vínculo mágico, aunque ellos, aparte de Dumbledore no tienen ni idea. –Yuuko pensó en comprobar su capacidad de analisis.- Decidme¿Qué tienen en común Dumbledore, Kakashi, Ayame y Kaworu?

Kurogane se quedó callado pensando y recordandolos, iba ha decir que Fye se llevó bien con todos, pero la verdad es que con Kakashi no hablaron mucho.

- Todos tienen el pelo plateado. –Fye lo dijo serio y convencido.- Igual que Yukito, que te lo dejaste.

- Correcto. Pero a Yukito no me lo dejé, al sellar a Yue el pelo plateado de Yukito se tornó en gris, y punto, y perdió el vínculo.

- ¿Y que vínculo puede tener tener el pelo plateado? –Añadió un poco nervioso ya Kurogane.

Fye tragó saliva y recordó sus classes de magia de hacia años.

- Hay pocas personas en el mundo que tienen el pelo plateado. El centello de este pelo, bajo la luz de la luna, puede otorgar increíbles poderes si se usa correctamente. El pelo plateado también es un ingrediente increíblemente útil para pociones de transmutación. Si se extrae correctamente la esencia mágica de un cabello plateado, puede usarse para conjuros muy poderosos. Todo eso es porqué el pelo plateado proviene de los unicornios y aún, tras generaciones, conserva la esencia mágica de los unicornios.

- Un excelente en teoria. ¿Qué tal la practica? –Dijo Yuuko.

- Podría aprender ciertos conjuros y hechizos, aunque me llevaría un tiempo. Pero ahora ya no hay forma de conseguir esos cabellos.

- Ya los tengo. –Watanuki se acercó y le dio una proveta a Yuuko con una luna plateada.- Obligué a Mokona a recoger cabellos de cada persona con el pelo plateado que vierais durante el viaje. Me los envió a través de la otra Mokona. Evidentemente consiguió más de uno por persona, no os entregaría algo tan valioso sin tener yo un equivalente. –La bruja de las dimensiones rió y luego estiró un brazo a Fye.- Los conjuros de transportación, con un cabello plateado como base, sólo funcionaran durante la noche. Una vez lo hayas echo, solo faltará que coloques cada cabello dentro de una proveta diferente y solo con abrir la proveta viajareis inmediatamente donde se encuentra esa persona. De este modo llegaréis a las dimensiones de Hogwarts, Konoha, Natsuruba y Nerv, sin necesidad de más vínculos que el recuerdo que tenéis del lugar y uno de estos cabellos.

El ninja, rápido, pensó en una mera posibilidad…

- ¿Y a Japón? –Kurogane se aclaró la garganta.- No vive nadie con el pelo plateado allí.

- ¿No te preguntas como es que Tomoyo y Yo tenemos un vínculo tan fuerte?.¿Por que, y más importante, cómo he estado informada a través de tu princesa?

- No tengo la más remota idea. –Claro y conciso.

- La dimensión de Tomoyo no es mas que el pasado de esta misma. No es otro mundo, ni siquiera otro país. Ahora mismo estas en la capital de Japón, el Japón de la actualidad, y cada tarde viajas al Japón del futuro sin necesidad de Mokona ni de hechizos.

- ¿Por el espejo? –Kurogane vió una chispa de esperanza en esa idea.

- ¿Qué espejo? –Fye pensaba que las clases de espada de Kamui eran en esa misma dimensión.

- Muy mal. –Intervino Yuuko.- Deberías haberselo contado a Fye, entre las parejas no debe haber secretos.

- ¡No es un secreto, es que nunca ha salido el tema! –Kurogane se mosqueó, estaba impaciente.

- Cada tarde, Kurogane viaja al futuro de Japón para dar clases a Kamui Shirou. No viaja de dimensión, solo se traslada en el tiempo, y eso se puede hacer a través de un espejo. Existen tres espejos magicos en el mundo. Uno proveniente de Hogwarts, se lo quedó mi prima Rumiko, que conocisteis en Mirage. Ese espejo concede el deseo de ver lo que uno más ansía en este mundo. Otro espejo, cambia el aspecto de la persona que se refleja en él con sólo imaginarlo. –Yuuko puso una cara triunfal y bajó la voz.- Ése algun día será mío, lo juro. –Volvió a coger aire y se levantó de nuevo.- Y otro espejo, que ya esta en mis manos desde hace más de diez años, es espejo del Tiempo. Al travesarlo, traviesas tambien la barrera del tiempo, pero no la del espacio. Por eso puedes viajar atrás o adelante en el tiempo, sin cambiar de sitio. A través de este espejo, la Princesa Tomoyo, la vidente del pasado; la soñadora Hinoto, la vidente del futuro, y yo estamos en contacto desde hace una década.

- ¿Hace diez años que tu y Tomoyo estáis en contacto?

- Desde que tenías catorce añitos. –Yuuko se rió.- Desde que ella te encontró y te salvó.

- Entonces, durante el viaje…

- También estuvimos en contacto.

- Y ahora… -Kurogane tenía esperanza de veras.

- Aun seguimos en contacto.

- …

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Fye no sabía que decir, se alegraba por Kurogane, y cada vez tenía más esperanzas de poder ver a… Pero ahora mismo el ninja necesitaba oír de boca de la bruja que lo que creía era posible.

- Kurogane. –Yuuko inspiró e hizo una pausa.- Durante las horas que trabajas para mí, si no hay tareas por hacer, o al terminar las clases de Kamui… -Sonrió.- Podrás utilizar el espejo para viajar al pasado y visitar tu Japón natal.

Por todo su cuerpo recorrió una sensación de satisfacción de alegría. No necesitava volver a su país, estaría bien con Fye, pero no dejava de ser el lugar donde vivió, donde nació y creció, y la gente que formó parte de su vida y que aún quería ver. Apretó los puños y se aguantó un grito de alegría. Fye le cogió la mano y se la apretó, apoyándolo. Pero ambos tenían una duda, un poco de esperanza.

- Primero… -Fye quiso despejar las dudas menores.- En olimpos no hay espejos ni gente con el pelo plateado. ¿Significa que no podemos estar en contacto con Alejandro y Hefestión?

- Lo siento, ese mundo también forma parte del pasado, pero es una época ne guerra. Justo después de vuestra visita volvieron a batalla. La única forma que tenéis de saber algo sobre ellos esta en los libros de historia. Ambos murieron poco después de vuestra visita.

- ¿En batalla? –Dijo Fye aterrorizado al recordad el accidente con Kurogane en la guerra de Liverblood.

- No, envenenados. –Yuuko hizo un gesto a Watanuki, este se acercó con un libro.- Un pequeño regalo para vosotros. -En efecto era un libro de "Historia de la antita Grecia".

Fye suspiró, guardo el libro de inmediato y volvió a mirar a la bruja de las dimensiones alos ojos. Había aún una duda que le recorría todo el cuerpo, una esperanza que le dejaba inquieto, un deseo que aún no había sido concedido.

- Y… Si no hay espejo… Y el cabello de Yukito ya no… -Fye buscaba una respuesta a eso, pero Kurogane se le adelantó con otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué Mokona no volvió?

- Porque Mokona se quedó donde debe estar, creando un vínculo constante mucho más fuerte. –Contestó rápida e implacable Yuuko.

- Entonces… -Fye deseaba oír lo que pensaba.

- A trabes de las MokonasModoki podréis ir y venir al País de Clow en cualquier momento del día, sin necesidad de conjuros ni del poder de la luna.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, Fye estaba a punto de estallar de alegría, Se giró a mirar un momento hacia Kurogane y vio, aunque muy fugazmente, una expresión de felicidad equivalente a la suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a los brazos de Kurogane y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. En silencio, Fye lloraba, de alegría.

- Ya que ambos no tenéis que trabajar esta tarde, y hay personas que os esperan impacientes… -Yuuko cogió a Soel Mokona (la negra) con las manos.- ¿Queréis hacer vuestro primer viaje?

Fye y Kurogane miraron hacia Yuuko. Antes de pronunciar cualquier respuesta Mokona abrió la boca y los absorvió, al otro lado, un sol resplandeciente iluminaba un mundo con extrañas ruinas, con un castillo enorme, con un Rey joven y un buen consejero, un país del desierto donde vivían un intrépido arqueólogo y una liadísima princesa junto con un pequeño, gracioso y risueño bollo blanco.

* * *

**The End**

**Cosas que decir...**

**1- Gracias por los Reviews! (Comenten el final pliz! . )**

**2- Les dedico este fic a todas las personas que lo han leído, en especial los que dejaron Reviews, los que se la agregaron en la lista de historias favoritas y los qu eme conocen de Foros Dz.**

**3- El final es abierto porque les dejo lo de las visitas a traves de dimensiones a su imaginacion:P**

**4- Le agregaré (no se cuando) un epílogo. Porque aunque tiene un final feliz y tal creo, a mi al menos me lo parece, que le falta un final mas asi, mas de pareja, mas... YAOI! XD**

**5- Gracias pro leerme. Felices Fics a todos!**

**-MiA-**

**PD: Sí, soy la Mia Lawliet de Foros Dz. Muajaja!  
**


End file.
